Return of the Vampires
by KaliAnn
Summary: Its been two and half months since the vampires were turned human. A string of bizarre murders, leads to Arra into taking up her vampire ways again. With the help of allies, both old and new, can she stop this evil once and for all? Sequel to Static Shock meets the Vampires
1. Prologue

The moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled in the night sky. It was clear now but the wind was already blowing in storm clouds. Soon it would begin to rain and then the citizens of Dakota City would be trapped indoors.

Music blared and lights lit up a new teen nightclub. A line of teenagers waited outside eagerly for their turn inside the hottest place around. Three girls left the club laughing gaily. They waved goodbye to the bouncer and started walking home. It was about 10:30 on Wednesday night.

The trio of girls were gossiping back and fourth as they walked down the street. Each girl was dressed in short mini skirts and a tube top. One girl was Asian, another African, and lastly a Caucasian. "Wasn't that the most fun you've ever had?" asked Taranee the African American girl.

"Totally. I loved dancing with Rick he's such a hotty. I still can't believe our parent's let us go can you?" Hay Lin, the Asian girl, asked her friends.

"No I don't. It was totally cool of them to let us walk home. Well I got to call my mom and let her know I'm on my way home. Bye you guys see you at school tomorrow!" Irma yelled at them as her two friends walked down one street leaving her alone at the entrance to the park.

Irma got out her cell and speed dialed her mom. "Hi Mom its me. Yes I'm coming home. No you don't have to pick me up I can get home bye myself. Mom I'm not seven years old stop worrying, nothing going to happen. I love you to Mom. See you in a few minuets bye!" Irma smiled and pocketed her phone and began taking a shortcut through the park to get home.

Just as Irma reached a particular dense grove of trees she got the feeling she was being watched. She turned around and no one was there. Shrugging it off as her imagination she kept walking, but a few minutes later she stopped again. Turning around quickly she glanced to her right then her left. "That's funny I could have sworn I heard something snap. Maybe there's a monster or get a grip Irma there's nothing out there. Concentrate on getting home." She whispered. She started walking home when all of sudden she heard a loud snap.

That wasn't her imagination. Something or _someone _was after her! The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She lifted a foot to take a step when crack! She took off running as fast as she could. She heard rustling in the trees and noises she couldn't identify. She had to go faster whatever was after her was almost on top of her. "I can't run in these platform shoes!" she thought kicking them off. She ran a bit farther before she stumbled to the ground. She picked herself up and stood still. The noises had stopped. Suddenly something fell out of the trees right in front of her!

She screamed loudly until she saw it was a harmless little dormouse. A dormouse! That was what had been scaring her. "I can't believe a little critter like you scared me so badly. I'm what fifteen and I'm acting like a two year old. Come here little guy. Come here." Irma said in soft voice. The little dormouse approached her cautiously. Suddenly it started hissing at her.

Irma drew back her hand. What had she done to make this sweet little animal hate her so quickly? Suddenly the dormouse arched his back and spat at her. "Why are you so angry with me little dormouse?" Irma asked. She reached out for the creature just as it took off. Puzzled she scratched her head just as a large shadow covered her. She turned around and screamed bloody murder.

Some huge monster was towering over here. Its fangs were dripping with blood. It drew back one meaty hand and hit in the side sending her flying. Irma staggered to her feet and yelled, "Help! Someone help me! I'm being attacked!" The creature yanked her by her hair squeezed her tight. "NO! Let me go! Someone help me!" Irma cried. Her purse fell to the ground covered in blood as the creature began to feast upon her while she was still _alive! _It roared in pleasure at tonight's successful hunt.

Across from the tree grove on the other side of the meadow two wolves watched the entire encounter happen. One wolf had a large black patch running down its backside while the other was entirely white except for its gray paws. The one with the patch whined and yipped. He tossed his head in the direction of the attack. He wanted to help. The white wolf bit him on the muzzle growling. Its tail held high it slunk away indicating the other one should follow suit. The patched wolf took one more look across the meadow before howling at the moon. Then he followed his companion into the night.


	2. Arra's Day

Sunlight streamed through the windows and past her bed curtains warming Arra on the face. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up in bed and stretched letting out a big yawn. She glanced at her clock that said 5:50 am. Smiling she got out of bed and started practicing yoga.

After ten minutes of yoga she went into her closet and changed. She glanced around her room as she walked over to her plants. Her room had a serious make over. Posters, art projects and paintings lined the room. She now had a CD player, computer, bookcase and so much more. Her room was that of a teenager's. Glancing at the clock she saw it was only 6:15. She flung open the windows and jumped on her bed before pulling out her diary. Turning to a blank page she began to write.

"_Dear diary, it's me again. I have so much to say. So much has happened to me in such a short amount of time. First off it's been two months since I turned from a vampire into a human. I guess that's why I like waking up so early. I have to feel the sun on my skin and know that I'm human now._

_My clanmates sorry "siblings" and I have finally completed our community service. Business is booming at Vampire Manor. People just love Bloodstone Funeral Home and Mortuary services. I'm busy with school, friends, and art club. I have a wonderful life. Dr. Harris is still my primary physician even though Selena has far more experience than him. Plus Officer Jessup has finally gotten off my back. I almost feel completely normal but not everything is perfect." _

_Despite what the courts say and all the legal say I still don't feel like a family. I still feel like were a clan. Sometimes we slip and do things the way we use to do them before we changed. I know it will take time for me to get use to this but still. I can't even call Victor and Demetra, Mom and Dad, because I still remember my parents. I can't pick a new religion because I still believe in my old one. I'm just not sure I can handle being human._

_"I haven't told anyone but sometimes I wish I still was a vampire. I miss it. Not the blood sucking part but the powers. I hate feeling so slow and weak. I want my old senses back. But most of all I wish I was telepathically bonded to my mate still. Well I got to head downstairs for breakfast. I'll bring you with me incase I want to write more." _ Arra finished writing before hurriedly closing the small diary. It was brown with gold binding and her name on it. It even had a lock so no one could get to it.

Arra headed down the stairs and into the bathroom to get ready for school seeing as how the boys always hogged the upstairs bathroom. Finally she was ready for the day. Exiting the bathroom she stopped to pet the kittens who purred with content before she headed into the dinning room were her family was eating a breakfast explosion. "Morning everyone."

"Morning Arra dear. We have pancakes, muffins, toast, cereal, eggs, milk and orange juice prepared for you. Eat up its going to be a long day isn't?" Demetra said as she served everyone breakfast. She seemed to have settled into the role of wife and businesswomen quite nicely.

"Can you believe this? No school tomorrow because of Teachers Institute and then one week off while they renovate the place. How lucky can we be?" Kathren asked laughing happily.

"It will be our first vacation ever!" Siba exclaimed nearly chocking on his toast. Merton hit him on the back till he started breathing right again.

"Don't forget children. Demetra and I are heading to Midway City for a weeklong seminar on being successful business people and we have counseling sessions at night to help us get use to being human. Will be spending all of next Saturday together and be back about ten or eleven Sunday." Victor informed them as he leafed through the paper.

"That won't be a problem. The debate team is heading to Metropolis for right after school for a big competion. We get to spend all next Saturday having fun. I'm thinking of hanging out at cafes." Merton stated.

"That's nothing. You're looking at the next USA teen chess champion. I'm bound to win at the tournament at Gotham. After all I have 598 years of experience under my belt." Cassandra said evenly.

"Your not the only Master in this family. The chorus is performing in a festival over the break in Central City. Yours truly has not one, but three solos. I'm going to awe my audience." Kathren said sincerely.

"I wish you luck Kathren. While your singing your heart out the Green Team will be working on about ten different enviermental projects in Keystone. My favorite one is we volunteered to clean up the cities parks and plant some new flowers and trees." Siba replied.

"I'm lucky then. Both the Computer Club and Science Club have sponsored a joint trip to Jump City! Were going to be touring museums, computer facilities, and then there's a convention. Man I love it when two of my favorite things in the world coincide." Selena told them passionately.

"Well while you guys are off on your adventures I'll be wrestling for the title and training at camp in Steel City. It's going to be one intense break." Vanez added.

"Clearly none of us will be home till next Sunday." Demetra observed.

"Actually I'm not doing anything. My club already put on an exhibit last week at the art museum. So were not doing anything. I could watch over the Manor and business. The staff knows how to handle the day to day manners and I can take care of myself." I told them hesitantly.

Demetra and Victor looked at each other and consider this. A few months ago this would have been no big deal. But now that they were human something could happen. Finally they nodded in agreement. "Your old enough to take care of yourself. Besides your clan mates sorry siblings are leaving right after school and will be gone at five. I'm sure you can handle being on your own for a little over a week." Victor told me.

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me." I told him. It did really. Victor is the closest thing I have to a father and in many ways he is my dad. Glancing at the clock I saw we better get moving if we didn't want to be late for school. Ten minutes later everyone luggage and butt was piled into our modified Hearse and we were off.

While the rest of her friends gabbed and chatted about their exciting trips Arra just looked out the window in amazement. The sights, sounds, and smells of Dakota always amazed her. No matter how long she lived it was always fun to a normal teen. They finally arrived at Dakota Union High and she got out smiling. The rest of the clan ran inside the building but she paused at a table to write in her diary.

_"Most kids think high school is a death sentence or a punishment. For us it was kind of the last thing we had to do to make up for all the trouble we caused when we first arrived in Dakota. I don't mind much at all. I think schools fascinating. All these different classes, and then theirs my friends, and lastly I have art club. All in all this signifies that I'm a normal human girl and that I don't have to leave a place after staying there for a month. I can live in Dakota for the rest of my life. I have a life for the first time since the destruction of Vampire Mountain."_

Arra twisted her locker open and pulled out her books and things for her morning classes. She had History, which was a snap for her since she lived through it, then Advance Algebra, followed by Gym, and last Art. She was excellent in all her classes but she still had a little trouble adjusting to authority figures. She was use to being in charge. She spotted Frieda, Daisy, and Shenice talking and walked over to chat with them. "Hey girls. What are you all doing on this long break?"

"Hi Arra glad I ran into you. Guess what? I'm going to be visiting my grandparents. I haven't seen them in two years because they live in another state. I can't wait to see them again." Daisy told her excitedly.

"That's nothing. My parent's and I are going to Florida! The sun, surf, and cute guys will totally make this a the best family trip ever." Frieda interjected.

"Well my family going on its first family vacation ever. Were doing all the stuff we missed out on when I was little like going to games, zoos, and amusement parks. It's going to be so cool! What are you doing Arra?" Shenice asked

"Well the rest of my family will be away with their own business so I'll be all alone except for Midnight and Moonlight. I throw a party but I guess no one will be around. I got to go girls see you later." I told them as I hurried to class.

_"Morning classes are tough but I manage them pretty well. Its so hard for me in history not to correct the teacher about what really happened during the period of time were discussing. I'm such a math whiz that my Algebra teacher is thinking of putting me in trigonometry to keep my interest. Gym is a little difficult. I'm use to having super fast reflexes and abilities. Being only human has some disadvantage in gym but I make up for that when we play dodge ball. Art is mainly the class I unwind in. I'm able to explore all of my art interest here not just origami. After art I have Biology. I didn't qualify for Chemistry. Still I think I have enough credits for graduation. Now that's a dream I really want. Now its lunchtime and I'm just waiting for my mate I mean boyfriend Richie Foley to join me. Richie is the smartest, kindest, coolest guy ever. He can never replace Larten but he is my other half. I hope he can help me with a problem I've been having lately."_

"What are you writing now? You've been writing an awful lot lately. Here I got you a salad. So want to tell me what this little book is about?" Richie asked while eating some BBQ.

"My diary is private business Richie. What I write in it is none of your concern. Thank you for the salad. So how's patrol going lately with Virgil?" I ask concern in my voice. Ever since the second Big Bang things have been rather hard on him. He nearly lost his powers and for Richie that would have been like a death sentence. I'm glad he got to keep his powers. They're a part of who he is. But lately he seems withdrawn. Like there's something he's hiding from Virgil and me.

"Shuu. Not so loud. Everything has been really cool lately. No major crimes or Metahuman activity. In fact why don't you stop by after school today at HQ? I have a special project I want to show you. Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" he whispered to me.

"Well its just.." and that's a far as I got before Virgil had to interrupt us with one of his jokes and sitting down with us. I really like Virgil. He's funny, smart, not mention brave but sometimes I just want to kill him. He interrupted my big moment!

Afternoon classes flew by and soon it was the end of the day. I got the keys to the Hearse from Merton and said good bye to my friends. Some people think it's strange for adoptive brothers and sisters to be involved with one another but screw them. I decide to head to the Community Center before going to HQ. I want to talk to my councilor Sharon Hawkins.

When I got to the Community Center Sharon was in her office talking on the phone with her collage friends about wedding plans. Adam Evens proposed to her about a month ago after he lost his powers. Sharon eagerly accepted. I get the feeling that she's been waiting for Adam to propose forever. She finished her conversation and began to clear her desk of wedding magazines. "Hi Arra, how are you doing?"

"Okay I guess. You seem pretty excited for someone who only got recently engaged. Listen I need to talk to you so do you have a minute to listen to me?" I asked.

"That's what I'm here for. So what's up? I thought you be on some trip with this break." Sharon replied.

"Everyone else in my family is busy. But that's not what bothering me. I'm use to being alone. What's really bothering me is I'm not sure I can do this human thing. I mean I barely remember being human. I mean I still think and act like a vampire in many ways. I don't follow any of the regular religions, I still think of my family as my clan mates, and lastly I constantly miss my powers." I asked desperate for an answer.

"That's a huge problem I'll admit. You have been a vampire for so long that it's become a part of who you are both physically and mentally. All I can tell you is it will take time for you to adjust to your new life. You told me that you became a vampire during a pretty dark time in your life. Your reluctance to change isn't uncommon. When the time is right everything will work out. I know from personal experience with Virgil and my own power trip." Sharon told her gently. She looked at her sympathetically.

"So this is what it was it like this for you? I mean when you changed back from Sparkles to plain old Sharon again? How did you adjust to being normal again after you experience all that power? I mean when Virgil nearly lost his powers forever he went a little crazy. Not as much as Richie but still when you have powers or grow accustomed to something it's hard to just let it go." I told her trying very hard to make her understand the dilemma I was going through.

"Arra you have a lot of potential as a human being. The road ahead of you is paved with a lot of obstacles but you have to meet them head on. You will get through this hardship in your own way and your own time. I hope that helps you out." Sharon said. She got up from her desk and led me out. I knew it was time to go. I thanked her for her time and drove to Static and Gears HQ for some alone time with my mate.

I parked the Hearse three blocks away and walked the rest of the way so no one watching would discover the truth about the abandon gas station. I knocked three times on the door, paused the knocked twice more. That was Richie and mines secret knock so he knew it was me and not Static. He let me in and I sat down at the table. "So do you have anything to eat? I'm starved!"

"I got some hamburgers and French Fries help yourself. Now come over here and take a look at this. Backpack just finished downloading the newest data results from my experiments from project VB." Richie told me showing me a computer display. My eyes opened in amazement as I read the text and watched the model twirl around in front of me.

"I'm impressed that you've come this far in such a short time. If this keeps up you might just win the Nobel Prize. The information you've gathered from all these tests will benefit a lot of people in the long run. And it's all thanks to me." I told him my eyes sparkling with pride.

We sat down to eat our dinner and talk. I brought up what was really bothering me. "What I wanted to talk about at lunch is this. The honest truth of the matter is I don't know who I am."

Richie frowned and put down his burger. "What do you mean you don't know who you are? Your Arra Sails, a sixteen year old girl who attends Dakota Union High and is my girlfriend. Not to mention a fabulous artist and botanist."

I shook my head in sadness. "No that describes me, but doesn't explain who I really am. I'm no longer Arra Sails the vampire who handled public relations. But I'm not Arra Sails the human girl either because I don't know who she is anymore. It's been so long and even with my photographic memory I can't recall what I was like before I was a vampire. It's just so confusing. Man why can't I figure this out!" I shouted pounding the table with my fist so hard I bled. Strange the sight of blood use to excite me, now all it does is disgust me.

"Wow don't go breaking the furniture. This isn't just about who you are. Your still having trouble adjusting to our relationship this way. Your use to hearing my thoughts in your head. Now you don't." Richie informed me.

"If you think I compare what we have to what I had with Larten you don't have to. Larten was special to me. He was the best mate I had but I love you as much as I loved him. Come over here so I can prove it to you." I told him seductively. The next thing I knew we were on the gas station floor kissing and hugging passionately. How long we were like that I don't know. The next thing I do remember is someone coughing. Startled we both looked up.

Static was standing there looking a little embarrassed but mostly mad. "If I knew we were doing make out sessions I would have brought Daisy."

"Static! Uh duh I was suppose to join you on patrol. Sorry I got a little hung up." Richie told him sheepishly. He was blushing furiously.

Static glared at me. "I can tell. Arra you can't keep coming here. Someone is bound to see you and figure out the truth about this place. Why don't you go home?" he instructed me. Like I was some little kid!

I growled at him and grabbed my yellow jacket. "I don't have to put up with this crap. Next time have the decency to knock. And for your information Gear invited me to spend sometime with him. He didn't want me going home to a big empty house. So just leave me alone Virgil." I snapped at him. He stepped back surprised by my venoumes attack. "I'll see you later Richie. I love you." Then I was gone.

_"Virgil drives me so crazy! When he's Static he's all business and no fun. Its like he can't stand anyone else having a good time. But I guess he had a point. So I went home and helped the staff with last minute business before sending everyone home for the night. After changing my clothes and checking on my plants its time for my two hour workout in the gym/dojo. I may no longer be a creature of the night, but I still stay in shape. No one messes with me. And I mean no one!"_

The first part of my workout consists of doing exercise such as push-ups, jumping jacks, and pull-ups. Then I spend a half an hour either on the balance beam or the parallel bars. Our gym is so well equipped I know many professional athletes would die for a chance to work out in it. The next half hour is spent fine tuning my martial art skills. I'm a 7th degree black belt in five disciplines. I like judo and karate the best. Its all about focusing your mind and letting your body guide you. The last part of my workout is with weapons. We got to keep all our weapons after we received permits for them.

I took my dagger of the rack and held it loosely. Closing my eyes I begin to twirl and whip around attacking imaginary enemies always making clean marks. Next I used my sword on the practice dummy making deep cuts and neat slashes. Satisfied I drew my last weapon. A jeweled knife with my name engraved on it in gold. The knife was a mating anniversary present from Larten. He gave it to me the year before he died. Blindfolding myself I concentrated hard and threw the knife at a bunch of target 100 yds away. Removing the blindfold I smiled seeing as how I hit the target. Time for me to take a long hot shower.

While I was running the shower I let my mind drift back in time. To nights long gone. When my life was a whole lot simpler, not so complicated by my worries and insecurities. The steam rose around me enveloping me as my memories came flooding back.

**Flashback:** six months after being blooded.

I was in the Hall of Sports fighting on the bars. It was a game, which consisted of several metal bars being hung all around the cavern's ceiling. They were very narrow and widely spaced. In my hand I gripped a stick, the ends were shaped like a qtip and covered with padding. I looked steadied my feet and glared at my opponent who was two bars away from me on the left.

He was another young vampire, a teen like me. His name was Darren Shan. He had black hair and green eyes and a triangle scar on his left cheek. Like me he was wearing only a tunic. "Come on Arra! Try and knock me off I dare you! What's the matter scared? I bet you are nothing but a coward." He shouted.

Using my enhanced senses I evulatuted the situation. I knew Darren was trying to bait me so that I would jump at him. That's when he would strike hitting me in the stomach and causing me to fall to the floor below. Not going to happen. I never lost at the bars and I wasn't about to start now. "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face. I'll show you who's a coward." I taunted him. I waited for him to make his move.

I didn't have to wait long. Darren recklessly charged me hopping from bar to bar. He jumped and swung with all his might at me, but I was gone. He looked around but couldn't find me. I attack from above knocking him off the bars I had won. I jumped off the bars to the ground and raced over to meet Larten. He smiled at me eyes full of pride. He didn't have his scar yet.

"You won again. I'm proud of you. You're a fantastic vampriss and an excellent fighter. You're going to make us all proud some day." Larten told me. Then he began to play his flute and I watched as his spider friends began to dance.

**Flashback: **1705 Georgia.

"Larten I don't trust Kurda. He's staying out till its nearly dawn. He's been erratic, hot tempered, not to mention he's been creeping me out. Larten I think he's misusing our powers. If he's broken our code he must be punished. He is a danger to all of us! Can't you see that?" I pleaded with him. My violet eyes were flashing with anger.

"You don't have any proof! Kurda Smalt is my best friend. I rescued him from a tortures life as an orphan. He's part of this clan and is vital to our continues survival. He would never betray us or kill someone. You're being unreasonable. My little omnipotent one I promise if Kurda has done anything wrong he will answer to me." Larten told me. He held me close and hugged me. I knew he meant what he said. He only used my nickname (his nickname is what my name means) when he truly meant something or was being loving.

"I hope your right. If anything happened to you I don't know what I do. Your always be there for me won't you Larten?" I asked him solemnly.

He gave me his famous lopsided grin. "No matter what happens I'll always be there for you. I'll help you out of any jam. Now come on the rest of the clan is waiting for us." Larten told me. I followed him not knowing that in two weeks Kurda would betray us.

**End Flashback:**

I stepped out of the shower and looked around the bathroom as I toweled off. Marble sinks, Corethin tiles, gold taps. Some bathroom. I was born into poverty but I've lived like a queen practically all my life since I became a vampire. I walked over to the mirror wall and wrote Larten on it. "You promised you take care of the situation. That you always be there for me. Where are you now when I need you the most?" I asked the air. Sighing I left the bathroom and headed to my room to change.

After slipping into something more comfortable I headed to the library to read for a while. Entering the library a feeling of peace and calm entered my body. I walked over to the mythology and fantasy section and climbed the ladder to get a book on mermaids. I frowned as I got off the ladder. I use to just levitate to get a book of the high shelf. It seems strange to me to have to climb for things.

I spent about an hour in the library lost in my book. I laughed at how much of the book was wrong. I've met real mermaids in my days and there nothing like the cruel seductive monsters the older books make them out to be. I glanced at the grandfather clock and saw that the ten o'clock news would be on in fifteen minutes. Just enough time for me to grab a snack. I picked up my knife that I had brought down from the dojo with me and headed for the kitchen. After getting some rainbow sherbet ice cream I grabbed the morning paper that Victor had left on the table and headed to the living room to watch the TV.

I curled up on the couch with Midnight and Moonlight. They purred loudly and I fed them some of my ice cream. I loved being able to have pets. I was especially fond of cats because their blood was deadly to vampires. "Okay that's enough. Get off me I'm trying to watch the news." I said as I turned on the news.

The news came on and I watched fascinated by all that was going on in the world. Suddenly my eyes lit up and I leaned forward. The newscaster had just announced the top story. A girl found murdered in the park.

"Thanks Dave. Early this morning a pair of joggers discovered the body of Irma Cook, a fifteen year old student at Dakota Institute, in a tree grove in the park. The girl had been gone missing after phoning her mother last night around ten thirty. The police have released this information about the murder. The girl had puncture marks on her neck, and was clawed up. Death seems to have been caused by strangulation and her throat had been slit. The police are also puzzled by the apparent lack of blood. According to them the victim was drained of all her blood. Police have linked the Irma's murder with two other's with similar murders that have taken place in the last two weeks. Police are urging citizens to be careful and not go out at night unless absolutely nessacery." Sunny Dale reported. The camera zoomed in to take a close up shot of the murdered victims face. She had a look of pure terror plastered on her face. Suddenly I gasped as I spotted something on her left cheek. Three small scratch marks. All the same size and the same length. I grabbed the paper off the coffee table where I had laid it. On the front page was an article about the murders but that wasn't what shocked me. As I looked at the pictures of all three murder victims I saw the same thing. Each had the same markings on their faces. "It can't be true. It just can't be." I whispered. I was numb with fear and confusion.

I jumped up from my seat, grabbed my knife sheathing it and ran out the room and into the study. Victor used it as an office now. I began ransacking the room. Opening draws, throwing things everywhere, turning things on their side. I was determined to find the object of my quest. "Where did you put it? Come on Victor where is it?" I screamed in frustration. I kicked the desk and suddenly something fell off that had been taped to it. It was a gold key. "Yes!"

I rushed out of the study not bothering to clean up the mess. I get to it later. Moonlight and Midnight followed me as I bound up the stairs and rushed to the third floor. I finally came to the door that led to what use to be _my_ room, the Media Room. Now it just stored all of our vampire relics. I put the key in the keyhole and turned. It wouldn't open. I was desperate to get into the room. I forced the door open and stumbled into the room. Breathing hard I took a deep breath and walked over to the bookcase that held the archives of my former races history.

I scanned all the books and must have gone through a hundred before I found the right one. I was on the edge barely holding myself together. That attack pattern for those murders seemed awfully familiar. I knew what I _thought _it was, but I frantically hoped I was wrong. I found the passage I wanted and began to read.

_" A vampanzee is a creature of tradition. They will never stray from their usual attack patterns. Vampanzees always kill their victims in the exact same way. They mark their victims ahead of time with three small scratches on their left cheek. They then stalk their victim and attack them when their alone. First they claw the victim and then they drain them off all their blood by biting them and sucking them dry. To cover up the murder they will strangle the victim and slit their throat. They are required to dump the body where it won't be found so questions are asked. Vampanzees always kill their victims and are always sure to follow these steps unless they've gone mad."_

I dropped the book in shock. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. I was shaking all over. I just whispered in a voice that was barely audible "How?" I looked out the window at the moon and I heard in the distance wolves howling.


	3. Idenity Confirmed

Arra began to breath again. Fingers trembling she picked up the book and began to reread the passage in the book. Clearing some space on the table in the room she drew up a chair and started to compare the information from the book to the news report and the paper. Every detail matched perfectly. She frowned in uneasiness.

Arra got up and walked to the window and gazed at the cemetery. It use to give her a comforting peaceful feeling but no more. Now it only filled her with dread. Her face was masked with confusion. Drawing her hand up to her mouth she whispered once again "How?"

Arra let out a sigh of frustration. She pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed her clan mates. She couldn't reach any of them. She couldn't even reach her leaders, no parents. All she got was an annoying little voice saying the person she was calling was out of the service area.

"What do I do? What do I do? What if I'm wrong about this? I could be imaging things. No I'm sure about this. All the signs match up. I know I don't have my powers but I can't ignore this. I have to take responsibility for this. I need to discover the truth." Arra told herself. Grapping her knife she ran out the room and out of the house after she activated the security system ready to fight.

She drove the Hearse at breakneck speeds through the busy streets of Dakota. Thankfully most streets were empty considering it was nearly eleven o'clock. She parked the car three blocks from the Abandon Gas Station of Solitude and ran the rest of the way. She saw the two superhero's leaving on a late night patrol. She called out them but they didn't hear her. Running inside she grabbed Gear's tracer gun and got back inside her car and followed them. When she got close enough she shot a tracer onto Gear and parked her car. Climbing onto the rooftop she followed them as fast as humanly possible.

"What's your problem with Arra hanging around the HQ? I mean I don't get all jealous when you hang out with Daisy instead of patrolling. I'm just trying to have a good time with my girlfriend." Gear asked as he flew through the sky.

"Gear I don't have a problem with you hanging out with Arra its just that I think she needs to start acting like a human girl. She's cramping our style not to mention you've been getting lazy since you've started dating. I think she still believes she one of the undead. And for the record I'm not jealous." Static told him.

"I like spending time with Arra. She pays attention to me when I talk to her about my projects and she loves me for me. Now how about getting off my back and back to patrol. I'm just glad we have this break when we did. My parent's are on their second honeymoon in the Caribbean's, Sharon and Adam are out of town visiting Adam's mom and your Pops and his girlfriend are away on a trip in the mountains. How lucky can we get? I mean your Pops and Sharon know your secret. All we have to do is tell mine to my folks. Did you see the news report? I can't believe there was a string of murders and we weren't around to stop it." Gear stated. He had Backpack scanning for anything that could even be remotely linked to the killer.

Static nodded his head. "Yeah I couldn't believe anyone could do something like that to anyone. That girl wasn't just killed she was brutalize. I hope we can handle whoever did that. If it's a Bang Baby their going down and I mean hard."

Backpack began to beep and klaxon sounded. "Backpack got something. He's picking up non-human biorhythms ten blocks east of us. We have to go." Gear shouted. He turned in the middle of the sky. He was about to speed off when he got a glimpse of something moving on the rooftops.

"Gear come on. We got to motor!" Static yelled

Gear shrugged it off and headed off towards the disturbances. Arra watched him go. Glancing on the GPS locator on the tracer she determined where the pair of superheros were heading. "They're heading for the Meat Packing Plant. I can get there ahead of them if I take a short cut."

A fat butcher was leaving work. He walked a slow steady pace towards his home. He was whistling a merry little tune. He didn't see the shadowy figure that was stalking him from above. The creature smiled its fangs glistening. He growled in pleasure. He waited until the man was three blocks from his home before he attacked. He jumped down from five stories in the air and tackled the man forcing him to the ground.

Static and Gear arrived right then. Static flung an electric ball at the creature making him drop the man. "Run! Get out of here and call the police!" he ordered. The man nodded and took of running. The creature roared in anger and started after him before Gear lassoed him. "You're not going anywhere you monster. Lets see who you are!" With a strong yank he pulled him into the light and both teenagers gasped.

The monster was about 8ft tall and had dark purple skin. His eyes, teeth, and claws were crimson red. His fangs protruded a good two or three inches out of his mouth. He had four-inch long claws and wore animal skins with a white lab coat. Whoever or whatever this thing was it clearly wasn't human.

"Static what is that?" Gear asked nervously.

"I don't know Gear. I hope it's a Bang Baby." Static replied scared.

The creature roared and swung around throwing Gear into Static and the two of them hit the buildings wall. He snapped the lasso apart and began to approach the boys. "Leave me alone!" he screamed in a voice of pure evil.

"You hit him high while I hit him low. Lets go for it!" Static ordered retrieving his flying disk and shooting electric energy at the monster. The monster drew back one large hand and clawed his disk to pieces. Static fell to the ground. He was kicked across the pavement. "Pathetic mortal. You can't harm me!"

"Leave him alone ugly. Lets see how you handle a liquid nitrogen bomb!" Gear said throwing a zap capsule at the creature's feet freezing them in place. Backpack shot stingers at him, which annoyed the creature. Gear started to skate over to help Static when the creature grabbed him and brought him close to his face. "Put me down this instant you fiend!"

The creature sniffed and lips drew back into a smirk. "Well well. It seems I've captured a vampire my most hated foes." He taunted. Gears eyes went wide in horror. How did this creature know he'd been a vampire?

He never found out. The creature let out a roar of pain as someone stuck a knife into his back forcing him to drop Gear. He managed to crawl out of the way. The assailant flipped over the creature and landed in front of him. It was Arra! She was standing in a battle stance her knife ready to defend him. "Leave my mate alone you vampanzee!"

"Another vampire? How quaint. Who is that annoying little firefly your servant?" The vampanzee if that's what he was asked her in amusement.

Arra chose not to respond verbally. Instead she spat at him and made a strange gesture with her hand. It looked like the symbol of the vampire only done sideways. What ever it meant it must have been a major insult because the vampanzee charged her. "Stay back! Don't get up I can handle this." Arra order Gear as she ran to meet the challenge.

"Arra no! It's too dangerous! You don't have any powers!" Gear said trying to desperately grab her. But she was already gone. He watched in fascination as Arra delivered a swift kick to the vampanzee stomach before punching him in the face. He tried to deliver a blow to her but she side rolled in the air and scissor kicked him. She slashed him with knife in the shoulder drawing blood. She was about to attack again when he grabbed her and began to squeeze her to death. "Arra!"

"Any last words vampire before I wipe you out?" The vampanzee asked her as her face turned blue. Suddenly he yelled as massive light source blinded him. He dropped Arra and covered his eyes. Static was getting ready to deliver another burst of light but the vampanzee had had enough. "I'll get you another time vampires." He hit flirting speeds and disappeared without a trace. Static began to breath again and ran to check on Gear who was giving medical attention to Arra. "Is she okay?"

"No she's not! We need to get her back to HQ ASAP!" Gear told him. Gear picked her up and began flying towards The Abandon Gas Station of Solitude. Static followed him closely. Whatever that thing had been it had nearly defeated them. He didn't think he could handle another round.

Half an hour later Arra began to regain conciseness. She started to get up and wished she hadn't. Her entire right side ached and she had a splitting headache. She felt that like she had been through the ringer. Gear had removed his helmet and was now attending to her bruised arm. "Hey welcome back to land of the living. How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been run over by a bus. Any major damage?" Arra asked

"Just some bruising and a gash to your forehead. You lucky that he didn't crush your ribs or bruise your lungs." Gear told her. Arra nodded her head in agreement. She had been lucky. "Thank you for tending to me."

"Okay warm fuzzies all around. I'm glad that your okay Arra, really I am but may I ask what in hell's name you thought you were doing out there? You're a normal human girl not a super powered vampire! Did you really think you could have stopped that _thing_? How did you even find us in the first place?" Static demanded angrily as he paced the room. He glared daggers at her.

Arra looked at him coldly. Normally she could understand Virgil position but right now she was in pain, exhausted, and just plain furious. She was not going to put up with the third degree right now especially from some kid! She stood up despite the protest from Gear and her body. "I have had it up to here with how you treat me Virgil. You've been a good friend but right now I don't want to hear it. It's been a long night and I nearly died so if you want to know the truth sit down because I'm not in the mood for it!" she snapped at him. She shocked both of the boys who instantly took seats. Taking a deep breath she turned to face the boys and continued.

" I found you because I shot a tracer on Gear just as you guys were leaving on patrol. I've been following you because of what I saw on the news report and read in the paper. That attack pattern was very familiar. It triggered something in my memory. I tore apart the study and the Media Room till I found what I was looking for and what I found is not good." Arra began

"What did you find might I ask?" Static asked sarcastically.

Arra glared at him. "I discovered that the murders were identical with a vampanzee attack!"

"A what? What are you talking about?" Static asked confused.

"Dude don't you remember anything? Vampanzees are wayward cousins of the vampires. But Arra your race hunted all the vampanzees down and made them extinct six hundred years ago. How could one still exist?" Gear asked her.

"I don't know how or why but I know that thing we fought was a vampanzee and you know it to Richie." Arra informed him wincing in pain.

"I doubt that creature whatever it was some extinct vampanzee. It must have been a Bang Baby or some type of monster experiment. Besides how can you be so sure?" Static demanded.

"Static face the facts! If something attacks like a vampanzee, looks like a vampanzee, and has all the powers of a vampanzee chances are it's a vampanzee! And I know for sure it wasn't some Bang Baby because it wasn't interested in you! It went after Richie and me because he thought we were vampires!" Arra snapped at him.

"Why would he think that? Its no big secret you were once one and I didn't hear him call Gear a vampire did he?"

"Actually he did. He took a big sniff of me and knew. I think he smelled the vampire in me." Gear told him sadly.

"Say what? What do you mean he smelled the vampire in you? Your human for Gods sake!" Static wailed.

"We may be human but we still smell like vampires. I was vampire for seven centuries. That scent isn't going to go away any time soon. No matter how long or short a time you're a vampire you still smell like one. I have to go. See you around noon Richie." Arra told him and she was gone.

Arra slept till nine the next day. By the time she got up the staff had arrived and business was booming. Arra helped fill out order forms, burn the bodies and collected the ashes and preparing the bodies for burial. It was one busy morning. She went upstairs to change into her date clothes. A yellow tank top, black mini skirt and stockings and ankle boots. Applying a little make up she was already when Richie arrived with electric scooter. Shouting at the staff some orders she left for her date.

They arrived at the Dakota Museum of History and Art. The art club had put together a major exhibit and Arra wanted to see it with the one she loved. She had submitted a painting of her vampire clan, a pastille of Richie and finally a bunch of origami swans. "You like them? It took me three hours to get the display just right."

"I think your art work is magnificent. You could get an art scholarship for collage. Your that good. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Richie you don't have to worry. I've had more serious injuries in my life. Remember I'm a warrior. I just don't understand what Virgil's problem is with me. I just want to be able to help. I know I'm not wrong about this! That was a vampanzee!" Arra told him angrily clutching her fist.

"Whoa whoa whoa I don't doubt you. Arra, look Virgil he's just not use to the idea that I'm dating that's all. Things are changing rather quickly. I mean Sharon and his dad both know his secret and then theirs him and Daisy becoming an item it just will take a while. Without proof he's not going to believe you about this." Richie told her laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"By then it could be to late! Richie you and I have to get the proof now! I wanted to call the police about this but they think I'm crazy. No we have to handle this ourselves. Can't you run a blood analyze on my knife or check out Backpacks sensor readings?" Arra demanded.

"Not today I can't. I have to many projects running. I have to monitor project JL-C constantly and then theirs my new project. Project RF/G. I think you can guess what that's about." Richie told her quietly. He grimaced in pain and Arra touched his face.

"Your powers are getting out of control again aren't they? Why don't you tell him the truth about what's going on?" Arra asked puzzled by Richie's secretive nature.

Richie pulled away from her. "He wouldn't understand. Look why don't we go look at the mystical artwork and stuff? It's supposed to be really cool. I'll make you a deal. You go with me to this exhibit and I'll let you follow us on patrol tonight then tomorrow we'll do some test to determine if what we saw was a vampanzee. Okay?"

"Deal! Come on I heard they have this amazing wolf statue made entirely out of silver." Arra said to him all excited. They raced through the museum till they got to the right wing. They looked all around them in amazement at all the different artworks dedicated to magical and mystical creatures. In the center of the room on oak pillar was a wolf standing on a full moon howling. The statue was incredible. They read the card describing the artwork. According to the card the statue was used in ancient times to summon werewolves.

"I can't believe this. Do you see all this neat stuff? I can't believe all of this. Do you know if any of this stuff actually works or is based off real subjects?" Richie asked Arra.

"Honestly most of it's just fake but I know for a fact that some of this stuff is the real McCoy. Come on lets go get some lunch. Oh wait I left my purse over by the statue I'll be right back." Arra told him rushing over to pick up her purse. "I can't believe I almost lost this." Arra told herself standing up and bumping into someone. The person hurried past her quickly.

"You could have apologized! Hey! Huh?" Arra said watching a girl with tawny hair disappear. A strange look crossed her face. No it couldn't be her she thought. Shrugging it off she joined her boyfriend and left the museum for a wonderful lunch.

That night Arra followed the boys in secret. She was getting quite a workout. "Gear I can't keep this up all night. It's nearly midnight and we haven't seen any sign of the vampanzee. I think were wasting time." She reported over the Shock Box that she had.

"I know Arra. Static and I haven't picked up anything yet. You think we scared the creature away?" Gear questioned

"More like disrupted his feeding schedule. I don't think were going to find anything tonight. I'm going home and do some research on our murder victims. Maybe I can discover some common link between them. See you tomorrow around two okay?" Arra told him

"Bye and be careful. I don't know what I do if I lost you." Gear told her. She signaled her departure and left. Static looked him annoyed. "What? I promised her."

"Sometimes Richie I think you take this relationship with her to far. If she's ever going to find out who she truly is both on the inside and out then she can't be running around at night wielding a knife like this. She's going to get busted by the police." Static informed his partner.

"You just don't get it. Arra is going through a difficult change. She needs guidance and understanding right now. Not disdain and ego." Gear shot back at him. And with that brilliant comment he continued on the patrol.

Arra began her research the minute she got home. Crunching the numbers and cross-referencing all related material really was her strong point. Finally around three she finished. She went to bed and didn't awaken until it was nearly one. Having a quick breakfast she packed her bag with all related materials and headed into the city. "I've got to get use to working all nighters again." She arrived just in time. Richie hurried her inside.

"Virgil is helping out at the Community Center and won't be by until later. Lets get started. What did you discover about the victims. Did they have anything in common?" Richie asked her.

"Our four victims were the following, the first one was a nurse, the second a lawyer, the third a teenage girl, and lastly the fat man you saved was meat plant processor. All victims were in good health, killed about three to five blocks from home, in the same sector of town, and lastly had O+ blood. Did you manage to get a hold of the autopsies records?" Arra demanded

Richie nodded and showed them to her. Cause of death was identical in all of them. They had been completely drained of blood. Also each victim had three scratch marks on the left cheek. The statement of the fat man corresponded with the other police reports.

"I've also been watching the video Backpack shot of our mystery guest. He doesn't appear in any of the shots. I also checked with what you told me about vampanzee powers. They're identical with our attacker. Lets see that blood. I'll run an analyze on it and compare it with some samples. You use your art supplies and created a image for Backpack of the man." Richie ordered.

Two hours later they were done. Backpack scanned the picture of the vampanzee and made a 3D holographic model. The blood test results were back. The blood didn't match any of the samples on record but was very close to vampire blood. It would have been identical is some key genetic codes didn't differ. Richie and Arra looked at each. They had just confirmed the worst suspicions. Somehow the attacker was a vampanzee.

"You were right." Richie finally said. He walked over to Backpack and began to make some modifications on him. If they were going after this killer he would definitely need to add some things.

"I didn't want to be right. Richie what are we going to do? The police don't have a clue how to stop this or the power. Your inventions that would help us are still in the development stage and I can't contact my clan. Let's face facts theirs no one in the world who can stop this monster but a vampire but I'm not one anymore." Arra informed him.

"Your right of course. We may not have the power, but you do have the knowledge and experience. Maybe you can still help." Richie told her.

"Help us how? Richie what did I say about having girlfriends at HQ?" Virgil said entering the room. He looked at their grim faces and added "Okay who died?"

"No one at least not yet. Virgil we have proof that the creature you battled Thursday night was indeed a vampanzee. Here take a look. DNA doesn't lie." Arra told him handing him a copy of results.

Virgil read them and frowned. "I'm still not ready to believe this theory of yours. I still think it's a Bang Baby."

"V look at this! It's not a Bang Baby! We don't know how but some one is a killing people and that person is a vampanzee!" Richie yelled at him.

"That isn't possible Richie and you know it! Think about this logically. Arra and the other vampires wiped out the vampanzees six hundred years ago. Now correct me if I'm wrong but the only way to create a vampanzee is to blood someone with their blood and their isn't any vampanzee blood around." Virgil stated arms folded.

"That's true. But if someone got a hold of vampire blood and mutated it they could become a vampanzee." Arra told him crossly.

"Well that's also impossible. Because there's no more vampire blood is there?" Virgil told the two. They each looked away from him shamefully. "There isn't any blood left is there? There is? My God where?"

"Yes there are two sources of vampire blood left. When we got discharged from the hospital they gave us back the fragments Bloodstone. It still contains the vampire blood of every vampire ever to exist." Arra told him sadly.

"Also I have blood samples right here from when I was trying to find a cure for them. I rigged the soda machine to act as a freezer for them. I've been running test on the blood trying to learn more about it. That's what project VB stands for, vampire blood." Richie admitted.

Virgil threw his hands up in frustration. He couldn't believe this. His entire world was crashing down. "I don't believe this. How could you two not tell me this?"

"Simple you never asked." Arra replied.

"Alright forget that. I'm assuming that sense both places have security neither have been breached. So there must be a third source of vampire blood. That isn't our biggest concern right now. Right now we have to stop a killer. Since you know the enemy Arra your coming along. You can ride with me." Virgil told her.

"Good then we best get ready. The sun will be down soon and then the vampanzee will be free to move about. You didn't find him last night because we messed with his feeding schedule so you can bet he's out for revenge." Arra told them as she cleaned up her knife. She was ready to fight.

Night fell quickly and our hero's went out determined to find the vampanzee and capture him before he killed anyone else. They even devised a plan of attack. They would surrounded the creature with the light cage and weaken him before bringing him in to the police.

"So have you two supernatural experts determined were this vampanzee will strike next?" Static yelled as they flew over the city. He was zooming all over the place at break neck speeds. Arra clutched tightly to his jacket. She looked a little sick.

"You think you could slow down a bit? The human body designed for these types of speeds." Arra yelled into his ears.

"Sorry Arra, but I really want to catch this guy before someone else gets hurt. So any ideas where he might be lurking?" Static questioned her.

"All the attack took place within near the park in a twenty block radius. There's a lot of cover there. That's his hunting ground. He didn't eat last night so he'll be out tonight and ready to kill." Arra informed him the wind whipping her hair all over the place.

Backpack's senses lit up and he started blinking. "Backpack has something on radar. Something is moving fast and causing mass destruction ten blocks east of the park." Gear informed the others all ready heading to the disturbance.

When they got on the scene the vampanzee had already upturned two cars and destroyed all the street lamps. He was in the process of tearing apart a fire hydrant when the trio arrived. "Hey ugly don't you know that it's against the law to trash public property. I'm going to have to report you." Static said sending out a static cling. Arra jumped off the flying disk and kicked him square in the chest.

"You're going down once and for all vampanzee. This battle ends tonight!" Arra yelled pulling her knife out.

"On the contrary my dear vampriss. The war has only begun. Take this!" The vampanzee raised a claw hand and sent the static electricity at her sending her crashing into a dumpster. "Ew."

"Hey vampanzee don't you have a sense of honor. I mean attacking a defenseless girl." Gear taunted throwing some ultra violate fluid zap caps at him. They missed their target.

Static used his powers and tossed a dumpster on top of him. "That should hold you. What in the world?" His jaw dropped as the vampanzee _chewed_ his way through the metal.

"Any more tricks you want to try?" the vampanzee asked. Not letting Static responded he supers sped at him. Static barely had time to get up a magnetic shield before he jumped on. "You can't keep this up forever mortal. I can hear the police sirens from a mile away and they won't get here in time to save your pathetic life." Static kept it up as long as he could but the strain became too much. The shield went down and he passed out.

Someone delivered a swift kick to his side. Before he could defend himself some one was using judo on him. It was all a flurry of swift kicks and punches. He ended up on his butt when someone tripped him up. "Not so tough are you?" Arra taunted him. Her knife slashed him right across the left cheek leaving a deep cut.

"Your going to wish you hadn't found me. I'm far more powerful than you will ever be." The vampanzee growled punching her across the face. Before she could recover he threw her straight into a wall. Arra crumbled to the ground. She tried to get up but couldn't move.

The vampanzee approached her slowly. He was going in for the kill. Suddenly the light cage trapped him and Gear turned it on full blast. "That should hold him. No way he's breaking out of that!" Gear said happily turning away from the trapped creature. He started to skate over to Arra to help her out. "Hold on Arra I'm coming."

"Gear look out!" she screamed a warning. It came to late. The vampanzee had stepped on one of the controls destroying the light cage. He jumped on top of Gear and tried to breath knock out gas on him but his mask was in the way. Frustrated he bashed his head into the ground and jumped towards Arra who was still trying to get up. Static was just regaining conciseness. No one could save her

"Prepare to die!" The vampanzee said licking his fangs. He bent over her ready to deliver the killing bite. Arra closed her eyes and waited for her end. It never came.

"NO!" Gear screamed. With a miracles burst of speed and agility he managed to slide between the vampanzee legs and halted in front of Arra. He spun around and faced their foe a look of absolute protection on his face. He put out his hands, palms outstretched. "Firewall!" suddenly a computerized firewall separated the two heroes' from the monster. Static and Arra looked at Gear in shock. What was going on?

"How are you doing that?" Arra asked stunned.

"I have no idea!" Gear replied.

"Whatever you're doing don't stop! See if you can do something else!" Arra ordered getting to her feet. Gear nodded and said "Data stream." The firewall instantly changed to a data stream forcing the monster back.

"Go check on Static while I keep our buddy busy. Go now!" Gear ordered her. She nodded racing over to Static. "You okay there?"

"I'm fine. What's going on with Gear?" Static asked woozy still.

"I'm not sure I think his powers have evolved. Come on we have to get out of here." Arra told him as she started to drag him away. Gear stopped using his powers seeing as how the vampanzee was curled up in a ball on the street. "Wait for me! Help!"

The vampanzee had grabbed him by his ankle and was holding him upside down. Turning him right side up he tore off Backpack and flung him at Static and Arra. Static use his powers to catch him as well as Gear's helmet which came next. Gear squirmed but couldn't break free. He was knocked out this time.

"Richie! Leave him alone!" Arra screamed. She desperately wanted to run to him and help but she had to protect Static. She watched helplessly as the vampanzee used a claw and cut a strand of her mate's hair off. He tossed it to her.

"You can keep this as reminder of what I can do. I'm through playing around. I want the Bloodstone and you are going to deliver it to me or your mate will die." The vampanzee informed her.

"I can't do that!" Arra wept. Tears streamed down her face. They didn't move her foe.

"I am not interested in your petty excuses. You will give me what I want. I give you my word that I won't kill your mate here until next Saturday at midnight when the full moon is at its peak. If you bring me what I want I'll spare him. Fail me and he dies." The vampanzee growled. And with that he started running till he hit flirting speeds disappearing and taking Gear with him.

"Richie. He took my best friend." Static groaned. He suddenly found himself on the street as Arra dropped him. She stumbled over to the lock of hair and picked it up. Her face was unreadable. "Don't worry Arra. We'll get him back."

Arra turned to face him then let out a cry of anguish that filled the night air. In the distance a wolf's howl joined her. She collapsed to the ground. She had lost her mate once again.


	4. Justice League Assistance

I would like to take this time to state a few things. In Arra's day I mentioned her flashback in Georgia took place in 1705 it should be 1805. Also I've research some of Cadmus but I will be adding my own spin on things. Including my own JLU. Thank you.

Arra was weeping uncontroablly. Her soul mate, her true love, her other half had been cruelly taken from her. "How could I let this happen for a second time?" she thought. She was shaken up inside. She felt like someone had cut her heart out. This pain wasn't new to her but she didn't believe she could handle it.

"Arra you need to get a hold of yourself and get up. Please stop crying. We will get Richie back safely I promise you. Don't worry everything will work out. Right now we need to contact the police.' Static told her gently. He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Lets go." He added softly.

Arra brushed away from him. She stood up and wiped her face off. She had a look of grim determination on her face. She had had enough. It was time to take charge of the situation. "No, the police can't handle this problem. It's way to big for them. This is my fault, my problem. Its time I took responsibility for it." She told him forbiddingly. She turned to face him. "How fast can you fly us back to Vampire Manor?"

"I can get us there in fifteen minutes. Why are we going there?" Static asked as he unfolded his flying disk. They both hopped onto it and they took off like a comet.

"To load up on supplies. I've got a plan Virgil. I've got a plan." Arra told him. Her eyes flashed in anger but you could also see a spark of hope in them. Whatever she had planned it was a good one.

The minute they arrived at her house she rushed inside past two very concerned looking kittens taking the stairs two at a time. Static paused at the door for a moment before following her.

Arra hurried into the dojo/gym picking up a large yellow duffel bag and walked over to the weapons wall. Without hesitation she grabbed her dagger, sword, and weapons belt before marching straight out of the room. Static was nipping at her heels a finger raised, "Uh Arra, what in the name of all things that are sane are you doing?"

She ignored him and thrust opened the door to her bedroom. She deliberately stalked over to the closet. She hurled the duffel bag onto her bed before she began started hurling clothes all over the place. Static stood behind her and opened his mouth to speak when a dirty sock got lodge in it. He spit it out and wiped his mouth off. "Eww. That was just plain gross. Arra talk to me already!"

"Like I told you before I'm getting supplies. Its time I take matters into my own hands. This is my fault and I have to deal with it. Ah here they are." Arra said holding out her vampire clothes. She folded them up and placed them inside the bag and hurried to the stairs leading up to the third floor.

Once she got inside the Media Room she began to pack a bunch of archives, The Code of the Vampires, a small purple pouch that contained the fragments of the Bloodstone and a gold necklace missing a jewel in its case. "Okay I just need to set the security system up then we can go."

"Arra I wish you tell me what you're planning. Why do we have to set up the security system? I don't understand anything you've done. We should be contacting the police or someone else that's qualified to handle this situation." Static told her as she turned on both the new and old security system.

"There is no one else more qualified than me. You just have to trust me. We need to go to your HQ and pick up some things. Moonlight, Midnight, watch the house. We have to make sure that nasty vampanzee isn't going to invade our home." Arra instructed them as she left with Static.

Ten minutes later Arra was done cramming Backpack, Gears helmet, and a ton of computer disks into the bag. She turned to face Static and smiled. "I'm ready lets go."

"Now hold up for one minute. You haven't told me what your plan is yet. Were not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what in God's name your planning on doing with all that stuff." Static informed her crossing his arms in front of his chest. He glared at her.

"Virgil there isn't time for this. Richie's life is in danger. I know you have an emergency communicator that you can use to contact the Justice League. I need you to use it to get us on the Watchtower." Arra replied angrily. She was barely keeping her temper in check.

"How do you know about that? Let me guess Richie told you. I wonder what else he told you. Never mind I won't use that thing its only for emergencies." Static answered her.

"And this isn't! Virgil people are dieing! I have to do something. The only way I can possibly help is if I become a vampire again." Arra yelled at him.

"Arra what are you talking about? You can't become a vampire again its impossible. Look I know your feeling helpless but there's nothing you can do. There are police and a superhero's who can deal with the vampanzee situation." Static told her.

"The police? Virgil there have been three deaths already and almost another one! The police don't have the manpower or know how to stop him. You fought that monster and seen how powerful he is. I'm the only one in Dakota with the knowledge and experience who can do anything about it. If I don't stop him there will be more death. Look I've tried using every means possible to contact my clan but he's blocking me somehow. Now he's taken Richie for reasons unknown to me. Virgil I can't stand it if I was the reason the person I loved the most in the world died. The only way I'm ever going to be able to take this killer on is if the playing field is even. I have to become a vampire again even if it means giving up being a human." Arra pleaded with him. She was being very dramatic.

"You're a teenage human girl! You have no powers how can you do anything." Static asked desperate to avoid a bad situation.

"When Hotstreak was terrozing the school and the sunspots were wreaking havoc with your powers did you sit out? No you did something about because it was your responsibility. I know you think that Richie spends too much time with me and I'm nothing but trouble but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is stopping that vampanzee before he kills again and saving Richie. The only way that's going to happen is if we start working together and trusting one another." Arra told him. She took his hands in hers and looked him straight in the eye. "Please Virgil I'm asking as friend. Do this one tiny favor for me. I don't want to have to beg."

Static was moved by her actions. Never in his entire superhero carrier had someone put all their faith and trust in him. Arra was counting on him and so was Richie. He remembered what his mother had told him when he seen her last. That he should always help someone in need. "No one is going to stop the two of us. Were going up there and making sure those cranky adults listen to us." He told her. She smiled relieved that something was being done.

Static found the emergency contact communicator. When the Justice League had been rebuilt they had offered Gear and him membership, but they wanted to wait till they were out of high school. The League had left them the communicator just in case they needed assistance. It had yet to be used. "Here goes everything. Static to Watchtower. Come in Watchtower. This is Static come in."

On the Watchtower Jonn was monitoring the communications and other reports. It was tiring work but being a Martian had its advantages. He gave a small smile as Diana brought him some milk and oreos. "Here you need to eat something. You've been working for almost thirty six hours straight."

"Thank you Diana. I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. I don't require the same amount of sleep and food you do to stay healthy." Jonn told her patiently.

"Still we worry about you. You do so much for all of us in the League and you hey what's that light mean?" Diana asked pointing to the counsel where a green light was flashing.

"It's one of the emergency contact communicators. The signal is coming from Dakota. I'll patch it through." Jonn said. His fingers raced across the board. A few seconds later both of them heard Static voice. "We are receiving you Static."

"About time. I thought you guys had gone to play poker or something." Static joked trying to lighten the mood. He looked at Arra who threw her hands up in disgust. "Listen there's a serious emergency going on in Dakota and a friend and I really need to talk to founding members of the League."

Diana gave J'onn a puzzled look. Static wasn't usually this mysterious. "What's the nature of your emergency?" she asked trying to determine what was going on.

"I rather not speak about it over the system. Lets just say things are desperate. Please we need to talk to ASAP. I wouldn't have called if I didn't really need your help." Static told her. His voice had a sense of urgency to it.

"Go round up the rest of the gang I'll teleport Static and his friend up here then escorted them to the Judgment Room. (The room with the throne like chairs.) Don't worry I'm sure everything fine." The Martian Manhunter told his friend giving her a reassuring pat. She nodded and flew off. "I'll teleporting you in a minute. Just hold perfectly still and keep the commucator on." He instructed.

"Will do. Beam me up Scotty." Static said. The teleported hummed to life and there was a flash of blue. A minute later they materialized. Jonn wasn't surprised by Static's appearance but he was of the girl. He thought the other person he was transporting was Gear. "Welcome to the Watchtower. If you'll follow me please we can get on our way."

"Wow I love what you did with this place! It looks better than the last time I was here!" Static exclaimed.

"Hm. To much steel and computers. You should really get an interior decorator." Arra told him before walking past him. Jonn eyes widened in surprise but continued with his duty. This girl was very different than any other human he had met in his live.

When they got to the Judgment Room everyone else was already seated. Static glanced at them all nervously as he stood next to Arra before them. He didn't have a clue how Arra intended to persuade the seven greatest heroes' of the Earth to help them. He could list three who would probably would be against helping them. Batman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl would probably never be swayed to help them.

"Static its good to see you again. We were a little surprised by your call. So tell us what the emergency is?" Superman asked the young hero.

Static got a little tongue-tied. "Uh well actually I'm not to one who declared the emergency and requested your help. She did." He said pointing at Arra.

The League glanced at the girl. She seemed perfectly normal despite the minor cuts and bruises on her. Who was she to demand such power?

"Hi its nice to meet you all. My name is.." she began.

"Your name is Arra Sails. Your sixteen years old and you live in Dakota. Until recently you were a vampire. Two and half month ago your clan attacked the Bang Babies of Dakota, robbed a blood bank, and tried to steal blood from a blood drive. Thanks to the intervention of Static and Sparkles ,who in actuality was his older sister Sharon, you were turned human. You've served a month worth of community service for your crimes and now attend Dakota Union High were you belong to the art club." Batman told everyone.

Arra raised a single eyebrow. She was impressed. "Someone's been a busy bat. Why are you so interested in little old me?"

"Knowledge is power. I like to keep tabs on events of the world." Batman replied simply.

"Then maybe you know why I'm here. I've come to ask for the aid of the Justice League in a serious matter that is taking place in Dakota right now. For the past two and half weeks there have been a string of bizarre murders. The attack pattern of the killer was identical with a vampanzee." Arra told the League handing each member a copy of the paper. They gasped in horror at the pictures.

"What's a vampanzee?" Flash asked.

"A way ward cousin of the vampire. They were hunted to extinction by my kind six hundred years ago. Until the other day when Static, Gear, and I encountered one." Arra explained patiently.

"Hold up a minute. If these creatures are extinct how could one be committing these crimes?" Green Lantern asked her cautiously. He was very skeptical.

"I have no idea. But I know for a fact that it _is_ a vampanzee. Gear ran test on some of the creature's blood that was on my knife. It is similar but different than vampire blood. The only species that it could possibly come from is a vampanzee." Arra stated plainly showing them the medical proof.

"There's no way a high school kid did these tests. I refuse to believe what your saying." Hawkgirl told her skeptically. She didn't meet her eyes.

"I have to agree with her. This is all compelling but I don't understand what that has to do with us." Wonder Women said.

"We fought the vampanzee a few hours ago. It took all we had and we still didn't defeat it. He took Richie and demanded for me to deliver to him the Bloodstone. The Bloodstone is the source of the vampire's power. It's virtually indestructible. It can be fragmented but not completely destroyed. I don't know what he plans to do with it but I know it can't be good. I've tried to contact my clan but he's blocking my attempts. I need your help if I'm going to stop this monster before he kills someone else and save Richie." Arra told them tentivly.

"What do you need our help with exactly?" Superman asked gently. He didn't want to get ahead of himself. He was appalled by what he had seen but he wasn't sure they should get involved.

"Yeah you still haven't told me that." Static said quietly.

"Look I am the only one who can possibly defeat the vampanzee. I have the knowledge and experience to take him out. But I can't do it as a human. I need to become a vampire again. The only way that's going to happen is if you help repair the Bloodstone and some of you aid me in my search. Richie's life hangs in the balance. The lives of all the citizens of Dakota. Don't you see if there's even one vampanzee there can be more! Please you must help me!" Arra said clenching her fist.

"I'm sorry but this isn't the kind of problem we get involved with. The fate of one child isn't the same as the world. Even if you're telling the truth this is the matter for the police to resolve not us. We can't help you." Jonn explained to her kindly.

Her violet eyes flashed with anger. She had not come this far to be turned down. They were going to help her no matter what. "So that's it? There's a monster killing people in Dakota and has kidnapped a fellow superhero and your going to sit around and do nothing about. Because this isn't a global problem. What do you have against Gear anyways? I mean first you were going to let him die just because Brainiac took control of his mind and that evil creep was digitizing the world. That wasn't his fault but you treated him as if it was. He may have understood that decision but I don't. Things aren't always black and white. There are never two options always three. You say your Earth greatest hero's but your nothing but a bunch of cowards!" Arra accused them pointing at them dramatically. Next to her Static stiffened in horror. What was she doing?

"Now hold on there a second little lady. We know your upset but you have no right to say that about us. We've saved the world more times than you can count." Green Lantern told her his voice raised.

"Yeah what do you know about saving the world. Your just a kid show some respect." Flash told her.

"For your information I'm seven hundred and sixteen years old. I say you show me some respect you Neanderthal."

"That's enough. You're being unreasonable. Now stop this foolish behavior right now." Hawkgirl instructed her.

"Yes please calm down. I think its time that you and Static leave." Jonn told the duo and started to get up.

That's when Arra pulled her knife from her belt and flung it at Superman. Static saw it and zapped it sending back to her. Everyone looked her in horror. Batman threw a bolo at her, but she dodged it and threw it back at him.

"I didn't want to use extreme measures to get your attention. Normally I'm a calm rational person. But when a clan starts acting like this I lose my temper. In my society we are taught to never give up on a clan mate and always ask our elders for help. We are also taught to take what ever action is nessacery to procure that help." Arra told them. She tapped her foot impatiently to keep their attention on her.

"I understand your frustration Arra. All of do, but the thing is we don't have the time or resources right now to help. We have our own crises to handle." Superman told her.

"We like to help you if we could but we can't." Wonder Women told her.

"Come on Arra lets go. These big shots aren't interest. We'll find another way to save Richie you'll see." Static told her sneering. He started steering her towards the door. He was also frustrated by what was going on. After all the help he'd given them they owed him.

"I guess your right Static. This was a waste of time. I thank you for your patience. Come on Static lets go. I guess they're not interested in helping us save Richie and the rest of Dakota from annulations. Not to mention learning more about Project Cadmus. Well bye." Arra said causally.

The League stiffened at the mere mention of the word Cadmus. That was supposed to be a top secret government organization dedicated to eradication of the Justice League. How could she possibly know about that?

"Wait a minute! Please lets not be to hasty." Flash said quickly.

"Yes were very interested in how a teenager knows anything about that." Batman said steadily eyeing her.

Arra smiled at them and removed from her bag a computer disk. She twirled it around in front of them. "All the information you want is on this disk. But I won't try taking it from me. It's keyed to my genetic bioelectric signal. Plus as an added feature in case I was cloned only my spirit energy can unlock it. So what about a trade? You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours? I'll wait for your answer outside. Come on Static lets go." Arra said causally. They left the room.

The minute the doors closed behind them Static turned to face her. "Alright what was that stunt all about? I mean what were you thinking threatening them? That wasn't the best approach to use if you wanted them to help us!"

"I know it wasn't and I'm sorry but I am determined to get at least three of them to aid us in our battle. Besides I was only trying to scare them and to show them I mean business." Arra explained sharply.

"Where'd you get that computer disk anyways? I mean I have no idea what you were talking about. Why are they so interested in what's on that disk?" Static asked. He ran his fingers through his dreadlocks.

"I explain everything shortly I promise. I don't like resorting to bribery but it was my last resort. I'm sure Gear will understand that I'm releasing information from his private projects. Hey can you use your powers to listen in on them?" Arra questioned.

Static grinned and lit up a finger. Using a small electric current they were able to tap into the monitoring system and listen in on the Leagues conversation. They seemed to be debating on what to do with the information.

"No way should we help her. You saw what she did! She's a loose cannon. If we help turn her into a vampire were creating another monster for society to face." Flash declared sharply.

"She's got us stuck between a rock and a hard place. She's manipulating the situation to her own benefits. I don't like being pushed around and being ordered about by a teenager. She's to close to the situation to see the big picture. I can't believe Static is even assisting her in this insane request." Green Lantern told the group. He thought Static was smarter than this.

"How do we even know she's being legit about all this? She could be lying. Even with all this evidence she's presented I'm not sure I could trust her knowing her past." Hawkgirl stated.

"I agree with you three but I also have researched her extensively. I believe she's being honest. She's a person whose beliefs are deeply rooted into her. She would not be acting like this unless something was terribly wrong. I know this isn't my usual style but I think we should help her. We need to know more about Cadmus and we owe Static for all the times he's helped us." Batman told the group.

"She's right about us. This League was founded on the principle of helping people no matter what their history was and what the situation is. Besides I don't like being called a coward." Wonder Women replied.

" I sensed nothing malicious or evil intentions in her mind. She knows what she's doing and understands the risks and dangers with what she wants to attempt. Her love for Richie is not the only thing driving her. Something more personal and deep is making her do this. I can't tell what exactly but whatever it is its driving her. If we don't help Static and Arra she's likely to get herself killed. I don't want her death on my conciseness." Jonn replied solemnly.

"I have to agree with you all. We may not have all the facts but we can't pass up this chance to learn more about Cadmus. Besides we do owe it to Gear and the city of Dakota to help out. I say we help. Call them back in."

Static and Arra reentered the room and looked at the hero's. They seemed to have come to an agreement. "So how about it? Do we have a deal?" Arra asked simply.

"Yes we will help you but we have some guidelines. You may choose only three of us to help you and even though you and Static will be in charge you have to follow our rules. Plus we won't everything you have on Project Cadmus and how you got that information. Finally you have to swear to us if you succeed in getting your powers back you won't harm anyone in any way." Superman informed her.

"Agreed. I thank you. You have my solemn word that I won't do anything that could result in the death or grave injury to someone. Now lets get this party started shall we?" Arra said gaily. She reached into her back and tossed Superman the pouch containing the Bloodstone fragments. "Use your heat vision to melt the fragments back together then cool them. When your done place the Bloodstone in the necklace. Static I want you, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern to repair Backpack and connect him with the Watchtowers main computers. Flash can prepare a conference room for us. Jonn, can you and Batman set up a training room and some medical equipment for me to use after our briefing to test my powers. Wonder Women show me a place I can change." Arra ordered.

If any of the League members were shocked by a teenage girl bossing them around like little kids they gave no indications. Everyone went to do their assignment. Wonder Women led Arra to one of the empty cabins. "I'll wait outside the door for you." She told her simply. "If its any conciliation I'm impressed by the way you're handling this crisis."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about my early actions. I know there are better ways to getting help." Arra told her. Wonder Women just smiled and exited the cabin. Dropping the duffel bag onto the floor Arra took a deep breath before she began to strip until she was completely naked. Glancing into the mirror she whispered, "Its time. I do this for you Richie."

The first thing she pulled on was her tight leather black jeans. Next she pulled on her knee high black-heeled boots with the yellow tips. She strapped to right ankle her weapon holster where she sheathed her knife. Next came her yellow halter top followed by her jewelry. Then she buckled her weapons belt and stuck her sword and dagger into their scabbards. Lastly her she whirled on her black coat. Grabbing a nearby brush she brushed her hair and applied her make up. She was ready as she picked up her duffel. She had a few more surprises up her sleeve. She exited the cabin and strolled down the hall with Wonder Women confident.

When she entered the room she received stares from everyone but Static. Whatever they had been expecting her to change into it wasn't this. She beautiful and deadly and she didn't even have her powers yet. She gave off an aura of respect. "Are we here to gawk or are we hear to talk. Take a seat."

"Man I thought vampires wore v-neck capes and aristocratic clothing." Flash stated. "You're a Goth princess."

"We vampires change with the times. I've worn these clothes for the last fifty years. One good thing about staying the same size is you don't have to get many new clothes." Arra stated.

"Enough chatter. Lets get down to business. Starting with your information on Project Cadmus." Hawkgirl said sharply.

"Of course. A deal is a deal. I hope you understand that I'm giving you this information freely. Gear would have eventually but he didn't know how to approach you. He called this Project JL-C or Justice League –Cadmus." Arra said slipping the disk into Backpack. Suddenly the information was downloaded to mainframe. Static and the League watched in stunned silence as hundreds of personal files appeared on the main screen followed by thousands of different files on millions of projects.

Arra began to speak. "Project Cadmus is a secret government organization that's origins go back to even before the formation of the Justice League although I suspect that it's responsible for your teams formation. It was started around the time of the birth of the United States. Cadmus main objective is to rid the Earth of heroes weather they be human, Metahuman, mutant, or alien. They don't care who gets hurt along the way as long as their goal is reached. Gear has discovered that they plan to send to make a bargain with some of your most dangerous foes including Clock King, Tala, and Deadshot. If they can steal the super weapon from your Watchtower they will be freed."

"I remember reading about that. There was a dangerous probe out in the desert. You used that weapon to halt its advances. Why would they be after that I mean you guys have a permit for it don't you?" Static asked confused.

"The weapon was submitted in the blueprints for the Watchtower and we only used it as a last resort. I can't for the life of me understand why they would use such evil criminals to steal the device." Green Lantern told the young hero.

"That's not all they plan. Believe me it gets much worse than that." Arra told them.

"Continue please. Were all interested in what you have to share with us." Batman said coolly.

"Cadmus plays dirty. Remember that. They plan on assinating one of your League members so that when Superman the head honcho of your group declares war on them they can use it as a legal ground to take you all out. Backpack show them the chain of events that Gear predicts will happen combined with the rest of the information." Arra instructed the little robot.

Backpack chirped and beeped. Suddenly new images displayed. Complex charts and virtual simulations. "Wow this is intense." Wonder Women stated her knuckles turning white.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" Superman said as he read in horror.

"Arra how you get Backpack to listen to you? I thought he only listened to Gear." Static said trying to distract everyone.

"Gear modified Backpack recently so he work for me incase he ever got incapacitates. I can see you're shocked." Arra said to the group.

"Shocked! According to this chart the seven of us will be captured, the most of the League will be killed in an all out war and our enemies will try trash the world why were fighting this foe and you think were shocked!" Flash yelled.

"Why would anyone human or alien do such atrocities? I can't understand this. I've been overwhelmed in the past by humans selfishness but I can't understand this paranoia." Jonn said confused.

" Gear couldn't understand it until a few days ago. He finally made a major breakthrough. According to one of their more heavily guarded files they discovered a way to analyze timelines and discovered something they didn't like. It seems they don't want any of you to have children or successors to carry on your legacy. Backpack display file JLU 1.1. now." Arra instructed.

Ten holographic images appeared in the middle of the air. They were pictures of nine teenagers and a mid twenty year old man. Batman and Green Lantern stiffened. They recognized all of them as members of the Justice League Unlimited in the future from when they battled Chronos. "It can't be. How do they know about that? The timeline was restored to equilibrium!" Batman said angrily.

"Some people aren't affect that much by the change in the time stream. I know I'm one of them. I guess the rest of the league should be introduced." Arra said touching the holograms.

The one of Batman grew and rotated. Tapping some buttons his mask came off. The League gasped. The boy looked like a very young version of Bruce Wayne. "Terry McGinnis. Leader of the Justice League Unlimited in the future. He's a very talented kid and understands the responsibility of being a leader. This is his twin sister Terra aka Batgirl whose the sole survivor of her parallel universe. She's a champion gymnastic star. Maxine Gibson, a genius and also known as Mystic Robin the most magical being on the planet. Athena Thermscarya, Princess of the Amazons and Wonder Girl. She is an excellent volleyball player. Lucas Stewart aka Green Lantern J. He's a member of the Junior Lantern Corps and his mother is Vixen. Kara-El Kent aka Supergirl 2. She's half human half Kryptonian. She is very artistic and loves to write. Jose Jones the Martian Boyhunter the last Martian. According to this information his mother is the only surviving female Martian. She'll be retrieved from Venus in two years were she's in hibernation. Gordon West also known as Flash Gordon. His mother is a lawyer. He's not only smart but also fast. Shania Hawkins, also known as Hawklady. Her father is Sherman Hawkins a deserter from the Thangarian army. She's the team's medic. Mariana or Aquagirl, Aquaman's granddaughter the teams diplomat and lastly Warhawk, Rex Stewart. He's the older half brother to Shania and Lucas. Together these ten saved the Earth from its darkest hour. Cadmus doesn't want them to exist for fear they will take total control of the Earth. I know this must be a shock but all of this is true. You must be careful."

The League looked at one another in astonishment. They had never considered themselves parental material but it in their hearts they knew it was true. They did want to eventually retire and have families. And for that to happen Cadmus had to be stopped once and for all they thought as the information for project Cadmus disappeared.

Arra slid a device across the table to Superman who handed it to Batman to analyze. It looked like the nerulizer from Men in Black. Essentially it was. Gear had designed it to erase the memories of the staff on project Cadmus and combined with a modified version of Omnia virus could make Cadmus helpless.

"How was Gear able to tap into such a top secret government installation. No offence but I don't think a high school student has the equipment to accomplish such a task." Superman asked clearly shaken by what he had witnessed.

"Yes I'm also surprised. Did he use Backpack?" Wonder Women asked.

Arra sighed loudly. There was no avoiding this. She shook her head no and pressed some buttons on Backpack. "No he didn't. He picked up the transmission himself."

"You mean he did it with a home computer?" Flash asked confused.

"No I mean his brain picked up the computer signals and downloaded them. Backpack play video file BB2 from frame 1.2 to 1.7 please." Arra said. Backpack complied and showed them the second big bang. How Gear got a full dose of the gas this time instead of a minimal dose from Virgil's clothing.

Static was stunned by the rest of her presentation on project RF/G or Richie Foley/ Gear. She showed them a video of Richie going crazy in the gas station as he tried to deal with his problem as his telepathy with machinery drove him insane. Not even Arra's presence could comfort him. Everyone turned to face the girl as the video ended.

Arra held a small white halo in her hands. She looked down at the table sadly. "Gear's power's are evolving much more rapidly than he can control them. He is literally becoming a humanoid Brainiac. As you can see with the holo map of Richie's brain his little run in with Brainiac alter his brain structure. Literally it's a computer and he can make anything digital real. He even has natural defenses against computer viruses. I know with this information you will consider my love a threat and that's why he swore me to secrecy." She began. She looked up at them with tears in her eyes. Her hands shook uncontroably. "But I beg you not to kill him or keep him locked up. He's just a child and he never asked to be a human computer. Please help him with his powers."

"We wouldn't consider killing Gear. Not after all the help he's done and what you've told us. Am I correct in assuming he was trying to build a device to help him control his powers?" Jonn asked her gently. Arra nodded and handed the halo over to him. "Hmm needs a little work but I can finish this. Don't worry by the time we save Gear this will be fully operational."

"Thank you for your help. Your most generous," Arra said. Static nodded and smiled. Things were looking up. Now time to get down to business. "Backpack please displayed the portations of the achieves you scanned." Arra commanded as she removed the books from her bag and put them on the table. The text appeared in the center of the room and certain texts were highlighted.

"Every culture has legends about the origins of their race. Mine included. But here's the basic scientific truth behind the origin of my race and over half of the magical community. Thousands of years ago around the same time that modern humans first walked the Earth a meteorite struck the planet. Most of it burned up in the atmosphere but some fragments landed on the planet. One of the fragments was the Bloodstone."

Arra began to read off the highlighted text. Everyone leaned in forward captivated by the words and pictures that went along with this tale. " _Thousands of people gather near the blood red stone. It pulsated with strange energy. All of these people were either sick, dying, or in perfect health. Suddenly a brilliant flash of red light passed through everyone changing them into a dozens of different creatures. Mermaids, fairies, werewolves, and vampires all sorts of supernatural and magical creatures came into existence. All of descending from _Homo Magnus or Human Magical_ now our race was _Homo Vamprye or Human Vampire."

"Okay vampires I can believe in, but do you seriously expect us to believe that there's over a hundred different magical creatures in the world? Get real!" Flash said laughing.

"Flash be silent. Some of our members have magical talents. So what she says could be the truth." Hawkgirl reprimand him.

"What happened next Arra? What lead to the existence of the vampanzee's and your six hundred years of wondering the Earth?" Static asked curiously.

"For centuries my race traveled the planet in search of a home. My race was the only one present who could control the Bloodstone so we got to keep it. We had been gifted with amazing powers but cursed with limitations. Finally we came to a hollowed out mountain in the French Alps that we colonized and named it Vampire Mountain. For centuries we lived apart from humanity developing our own society and watching the children of the Earth grow and develop. But then that all changed."

"Five hundred years before I joined the vampires around the year 805 A.D. things began to change in our society. Some of us began to despise the way we lived. They wished to return to our more primitive days and live like animals. They also believed that our government was all wrong. Traditionally a clan has been ruled by six Elders or three Kings and three Queens. They were in charge of all of us. Next came our Generals who led our army, followed by all of us regular ones. They deemed this system in adequate. They which to have no leaders at all and live completely democratically."

"Well none of that sounds so bad. So there were radicals in your group. Every society has people like that. That still doesn't explain what led to creation of these vampanzee's as you called them." Green Lantern said calmly.

"You haven't heard the last part of their beliefs. They were against many more of our traditions saying they made us too human. But the one thing that made us completely different was our belief about drinking blood. For vampires we will be as gentle as possible in obtaining blood. Normally we lull the victim into a state of slumber then take a little blood to fill our stomachs. If we need more we bottle it in these tubes. We invented an early method of transfusion. Now vampanzee believe it's dishonorable to leave a victim with any blood. They think that humans were put on the Earth to be the food for them. They always kill their victim and do it brutally. They drink all the blood to absorb a part of that person spirit or soul as you call it." Arra explained.

"That's outrages! From what we've read don't all vampires and vampanzee start out as human. Why would they hold such beliefs?" Wonder Women cried.

"That is just plain wrong. How could you allow something like that to happen?" Superman demanded.

Arra held her hands up to silence them before they started yelling again. "Please try to understand. I wasn't even born yet. I am not condoning the actions of those vampires (they were still vampires then.) but that is the way they thought. I can understand their beliefs but I don't agree with them. Neither did the majority of my race. There was tension in the mountain for two hundred and ninety years. That may seem like a long time for you but to us it's a blink of an eye. Finally a huge strife happened which lead to a miniture war and it lasted for ten years. But it was costly."

"So your clan fought these renegades in order to stop them from attacking humans. But let me guess the humans that you were protecting got in the way. According to this text you consider yourselves the guardians of the human race protecting them from all dangers both mortal and supernatural dangers. Why?" Batman questioned.

"We were once human so we wish to protect our former race. Besides life is sacred to us. You're right though. Humans couldn't tell the difference between my race and those monsters. Finally a new way was found. The vampanzee would be exiled from Vampire Mountain to make their own way in the world. We wouldn't interfere with any of them unless we met each other in our travels. Then we could fight one another to test our skills and if we killed each other any other time the opposing side could take vengeance. Also if they stopped killing so widely and hid their kills we would not take action. Their society would be there's to do as they saw fit. Then the six Elders used the Bloodstone to mutate them further so we'd be a separate race. Their skin was turned purple and their eyes, teeth, and claws were made a dark red. Teeth and fingernails changed into fangs and claws. They lost their hypnotic powers and ability to levitate but gained even more strength, speed and sharper senses. They were also allowed to keep their healing spit and knock out breath. Then the three hundred of them left and for two hundred years the truce held." Arra said continuing to read.

Static let blew one of his dreadlocks out of his face in disbelief. "So that was it? That was your solution to the problem. You let a bunch of killers loose with restrictitans and didn't do anything else about? Oh that was brilliant!"

"Enough Virgil! You couldn't possibly understand. Hundreds of humans had already lost their lives. Dozens of vampires and vampanzee's were dead and more destruction was on the rise. It may have not been the best solution but it did work for two hundred years. It allowed time for me and my clan mates to join. I spent two happy years at Vampire Mountain training to be a productive member of my society, but things were not meant to be!" Arra yelled at him. If he weren't sitting on the opposite side of the table she would have smacked him.

"Enough yelling. This isn't getting us anywhere. Please continue. What happened next?" Superman urged her to continue the tale.

"The vampire race lived for those two hundred of years with a curse over their heads. The vampanzee's had vowed that one night they would return with their Lord and take over our mountain, the Bloodstone, and exterminate every last vampire so they could take their place as the true rulers of the night. They did return. They had grown from three hundred to six hundred. We had about four thousand. I was practicing on the bars in the Hall of Sports when they invaded. One minute I was laughing and having fun. The next minute there was an explosion and I was running for my life. Larten, my mate, and I made it out but several of our friends including Darren died right there when the cavern collapsed."

"_Explosions rang out through the mountain. Fires spread quickly. Sacred relics, and hundreds of valuables were shredded. Every where we turned their was death and destruction. Our pet spiders and bats tried to defend us but many were slaughtered right out. The Elders barely escaped with their lives. At least we didn't lose everything. We are now several miles away from our home in a cave attending to our injured and taking stock. Our losses have been devastating. We lost five hundred of our numbers, several of our supplies, and hordes of treasure. Our assailants were not vampire hunters as many of us feared and hoped. They were vampanzee's! Why would they break our truce and come here? What led to this vicious attack? What will become of us I wonder? The sun will be up soon. Tomorrow night we will send two envoys on a mission of peace. Now I should rest I am so tired. Paris Skyler._

_"It's been two nights since we've set our peace envoy and we received our response from the vampanzee's tonight. They sent their bodies back to us cut up into several pieces completely drained of blood. Since our blood is poisonous to one another I have no idea what they did with it. Those animals! They can't even be called civilized. The bodies were sent to us with a note. It read _The nights of the vampires are numbered. Soon the last vampire will take his breath and die. Then the true masters of the night will rule the world and the blood carriers will be all ours. Try and stop us if you dare but once we capture the Bloodstone its all over. The Vampanzee Lord has risen!_ The Vampanzee lord has risen! We've feared this night for so long. Since the break away of our way ward cousins we had hoped this night wouldn't ever come to be. The elders have gathered and have decided. If its war they want its war they'll get. We are now in our war against the vampanzee's for the right to live! Paris Skyler."_

"For a hundred years we fought to save the human race and our own species from extinction. The entire clan was divided into sub clans with Generals and warriors. Though I hadn't had much formal training I was sent to the front lines. I hated the fighting. But our orders were the same. Hunt them down and kill them off one by one. Only take prisoners as a last resort. Find where the Lord was and then if you could kill him. Believe me I may have killed but I am not a killer. I haven't killed anyone except in self defense and the last one was about two or three hundred years ago." She explained to a horrified and speechless group. They seemed to understand.

"How did this war end?" Wonder Women asked timidly. As an Amazon fighting was in her blood but she was horrified that this kill had to learn to kill in order to survive.

"First you have to see how each battle was a life and death struggle. Static hold still for a moment please this might tickle. I'm having Backpack connect to your mind. Think about the memories that you got from Cassandra. Concentrate on her battle with Murlough. Watch and learn." Arra told the group. Static did as he was asked showing them the memory of Cassandra decapitating Murlough and nearly dieing. They were sickened by all this while Static was grossed out.

"Our last battle with vampanzee's was a desperate gamble. It took place in the Black Forest. There were only fifty of them left and a hundred of us. The battle lasted for three hours. By the time it was done the Vampanzee Lord was slain but the cost were dear. Only ten of us survived and Victor and Demetra the last two Elders had to go into hibernation sleep. For centuries we wandered the world. Two hundred years ago we lost Larten in a fire. Then two and half months ago we came to Dakota and the rest is history. I'm sure that Virgil can fill you in on the details. I'm having Backpack download the rest of the information on vampanzee's into your main computers. Weakness, myths that are true and false, that sort of thing that will help you in the coming fight. I'm sure you'll find it informative. There are two important things you have to remember. One vampanzee's are traditionalist and never stray from them. Two they can gain information and power from blood. So lets be careful. Now I'm ready. Its time for me to become a vampire once again. Lead the way to the training room." Arra said calmly switching off Backpack and collecting all her things and leaving.

While she was getting sensors strapped to her body Static was getting anxious. He didn't want her to do to this. He tried one last time to talk her out of this. "Arra, listen to me. You don't have to do this. You can direct the troops or something. Thing of what your giving up, your ability to walk in the sun, to have a child, to be a normal teen. Look at your hands they don't have scars on them."

"To quote a friend of mine, I guess its not enough for me. I have to do this. Please try to understand. Now get out of here. Things are about to get hot in here." Arra told him as she hugged. Static walked out of the room and joined the League in the control booth. Batman gave her the signal to begin.

Arra placed her hands on the Bloodstone necklace that Superman gave her. Once again the stone was whole and pure. Its sharp edges cut her fingers and blood flowed from the tips. "Bloodstone it's me, Arra Sails. I know that I'm human again, but I beg of you to grant me one wish. To please change me back into a vampire and quickly. I want my vampire blood once again." She whispered.

The Bloodstone glowed a crimson red. Suddenly she was lifted twenty feet in the air. She screamed in pain as the mystical energy filled her. She could see the League and Static were concerned but she kept going. She had to do this.

Her teeth eleganted and formed fangs. Muscles rippled across her body. Her senses of smell, hearing, and sight sharpened. Her eyes took on a hypnotic gaze. Her nails became long, sharp, and pointed. Her mind opened up with telepathy coming back. She dropped to the ground and landed with superior grace.

Immediately all the test activated. She lifted a thousand pound weight above her head and bit clean through it. She dodged lasers with superhuman reflexes and speed. She shot them out with her nails and they went straight through titananium. She levitated into the air and announced her senses were working. Especially her sense of smell because she said, "Which one of you ate at Taco Bell?" They looked at Flash in amazement. She demonstrated her last two powers on him by making him act like a chicken then putting him to sleep.

"Sweet you got your powers back. You think you can use the Bloodstone to locate Richie?" Static asked.

"I've tried to use my telepathy but I can't find him. All I got were images of darkness, and feelings of fear. I would like to get started while there's still night left. I've decided who I want to help us. We need more female power, a detective, and someone who can match a vampanzee strength so I choose Superman, Wonder Women, and Batman. Hope you guys don't mind." Arra told the group.

"Of course not. We'd be honored to help. Besides I like to prove to you were not cowards." Superman stated.

"But remember our deal. You break it and were gone." Batman told her darkly.

"Understood. Lets go but first I'm hungry. I need a snake."

"Well I could go to cafeteria a pick something up for you." Hawkgirl volunteered but Arra shook her. She didn't need that kind of food. Suddenly they knew what she meant.

Jonn phased to the infirmary and returned with half a unit of O+ blood for her to drink. He read her mind and discovered it was her favorite. She stuck a straw in it and began to drink. She didn't seem to mind the looks she got. In her life she had seen people eat grosser stuff like rotten fish and duck embryos. "Thanks. Sorry if I grossed you out. Now I'm ready. Jonn can you set us down in HQ?"

The Martian nodded and set up the system. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern joined him dragging a still sleeping Flash. "Coordinates set. Remember if you need anything call us. And please be careful." He told his friends.

"Don't worry Jonn will be fine. You work on the problem up here. Will contact you if we need anything. Energize." Superman told him. In a flash of lights they were gone. Their adventure had just taken a new twist.


	5. Know Your Enemy

The minute the transporter let them go in HQ Arra snapped to attention. It would be dawn in three hours and they had a lot of work to do.

"Alright people lets get started. Were running on a tight schedule so lets stick to it. I think the five of us should split up and investigate the victims. We have to find out what connects them besides the basic information I found out. Superman you take the nurse, Batman you take the lawyer, and Wonder Women you get the teenager and Static talk to our butcher." Arra ordered everyone.

"Say what? Why do I get stuck with the messy jobs?" Static complained. He yelped in surprise as Arra grabbed him and held him two feet in the air.

"Do you have a problem with your assignment? No then do as I ask. I'm going to check out the place were the vampanzee attacked us. Maybe I can find something that'll lead us to Richie. Meet in the park in two hours. I want to take a look at the crime scene. Any questions? No then lets do it!"

"For someone who holds life sacred you sure seem awfully close to wanting the vampanzees blood." Batman commented coldly before disappearing into the night.

Everyone went their separate ways. They had a job to do. Superman arrived at the apartment of murder victim one, Aimee Hoffer, first. He changed into Clark Kent and rang up the landlady. He told her he was covering the story of Aimee's murder for the Dailey Planet. The landlady let him inside Aimee's apartment the two of them began to talk.

"I can't understand why anyone would want to harm Aimee. She was such a sweet girl. Paid her rent on time, was always kind to everyone, stayed in touch with her family. They haven't arrived yet to claim her body you know. The police still have it. They are simply baffled by this. Nothing like this has happened in my entire memory of living in Dakota." Mrs. Laura Allison told him sadly. She handed him a photo of Aimee. She had short brown hair with blond highlights and blue eyes. She was wearing a nursing uniform. "This photo was taken her first day at work. She told me she was very proud. It was her dream to be a nurse."

"You were very close to her. Can you think of anyone at all that would have wanted to hurt her? Maybe a disgruntle patient or an ex-boyfriend?" Clark questioned her.

"Oh Aimee was my best friend. She was an angle Mr. Kent. I can't think of anyone that would want to hurt her. She always treated her patients with such care. She wasn't seeing anyone but I know something at work was bothering her. I just don't know what exactly." Mrs. Allison told him.

"Well I thank you for your time Mrs. Allison. You have my sincerest apologizes for your best friends death. Rest assure I'll find out who did this to her." Clark told her getting up to leave.

"Thank you Mr. Kent. Some how I know that you will."

Halfway across town a security guard was making his rounds at Sarah & Rachel's Law Firm Hold. They specialized in divorce cases and lawsuits. Most of their work was probono. The guard didn't notice as a shadow detached from the wall and glided into victim number two, Robin Manning's, office.

Clicking on a penlight Batman took stock of the room. It was very plain. Very few painting or diplomas were on the wall. A single bookcase stood behind a desk by a small window. On the desk was a photo of the deceased. A tall man with dark hair and eyes with an attractive red head. Both of them were smiling.

He began to rifle through his filing cabinet that was by the door. He couldn't find anything. His day planner didn't reveal anything at all. Turning on his computer he broke the password and read about his last case. It was some kind of lawsuit with Dakota Memorial Hospital. He copied the information and left just as the guard returned.

Wonder Women had changed into her street clothes and was using her Diana persona at the moment. She was at the Cook' residents and wasn't having much luck with Irma's mother. The women kept blaming herself for her daughter's death. "If only I picked her up instead of letting her walk home she still be alive!" Mrs. Cook wailed hysterically.

"You can't blame yourself. You had no idea that this would happen. I know it's hard for you right now Mrs. Cook, but I need your help in capturing your daughter's killer. We have reason to belief your daughter was targeted. Can you think of anyone who might have tried to harm her in the last few days? Maybe someone was bothering her." Diana implored.

"No Irma told me everything. Everything in her life was perfect. She was a good girl. She never got into trouble. She volunteered all the time at the hospital and homeless shelter, gave to charity, hung with her friends and made good grades. Please when you find the monster responsible for this you'll make him pay for all of this won't you?" Mrs. Cook asked Diana desperately. Diana nodded and left with new inspiration. This was her problem. No mother should have to suffer like that.

Static was exhausted and ticked off. After spending nearly an hour and half trying to get through all the proper channels he was finally allowed access to Gerald Lassline the only victim to survive his attack. The police were monitoring him twenty four seven. "I want to thank you Static for saving my life. I still can't believe that someone would want me dead."

"Maybe you prepared some bad beef," Static joked weakly. Sighing he got down to business. "Listen the thing is that the creature that attacked you captured my partner. I need your help to track him down. Is there anything prior to your encounter with the creature that might help me find him before its to late?"

"I really wish I could help you Static honestly I do. But the truth is I have no knowledge that might help you. The only thing I can think of that has remote interest to this that when I picked up my ulcer medications from the hospital I felt like I was being watched. But being a hospital that's normal." Gerald told him. Sighing Static thanked him for his information and left.

Arra was feeling frustrated. She hit the street with her hand leaving a deep impression. She had to calm down but it was so hard. She had gone over the entire area where they had fought the vampanzee only a few hours ago with her newly restored powers and nothing. Nothing at all had turned up. "I can't give up. If only I could find some small clue or indication of who this guy really is I could stop him." She muttered to herself.

She clasped the Bloodstone in her hand and let its soothing energy fill her. "Please grant me your vast powers. Help me." She thought hard. The Bloodstone suddenly lit up creating a rose red search light and began to scan the area. Finally it stopped and she bent down and retrieved a single strand of hair from the street. "Hmm. Maybe we can see if there's a human gene code. Maybe that will help us solve this mystery. Hm I better head to the park." She said out loud.

She took off at flirting speeds and arrived in the park ahead of everyone else. She took a glance at the stars remembering the night that she and Richie had become mates. It was the happiest night of her life. She hoped he was okay.

Richie was just regaining conciseness. His hands were chained tightly above him to the top of a titanium steel cage. No way for him to bust out. In the dim light he could make out the outline of catwalks, containers, and all sorts of odds and ends. He didn't know where he was exactly but he was in some sort of warehouse. "Great and I hoped it was all a really bad dream." He groaned.

"I can assure you my guest this is no dream. This is your worst nightmare come to life. You are my prisoner and I can do anything I see fit to you." The vampanzee cackled evilly. Blood dripped from his fangs as he disposed of the body of a homeless man right in front of him. Richie could see where his heart had been torn out! "AB- the rarest blood around. What a delicacy to eat."

"I think I'm going to hurl. Why have you brought me here and what do you plan to do with me?" Richie demanded. He may have been scared out of his wits but he was going to be brave. He tried to summon his new powers but he was too tired.

"All in good time my young vampire. You and your mate will assist me in an important matter before I end your pitiful existence. Now I gave my word I wouldn't kill you until Saturday at midnight. I never said anything about torture." The vampanzee told him slyly. Snapping his fingers someone in shadows brought him a flaming torch. Grinning wickedly he thrust it onto Gears bare arms. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Arra began to cry out at the exact same moment. She was glowing a deep scarlet her eyes pulsating in sequence with the stone. The others had just arrived in time to see her rolling around in the grass in pain. Static shocked her again and again to snap her out of it. He ran over to her and began to shake her hard.

"Arra snap out of it! Its okay everything okay. Tell me what's wrong." Static ordered her gently. Arra began to calm down. The glow subsided and her eyes returned too normal. She was crying softly. She looked absolutely terrified by what she had just experienced.

"Virgil I saw through Richie's eyes! He was being tortured and there was nothing I could do to stop it! That madman was burning him!" Arra told him grabbing his coat and continued to cry.

"Calm down Arra. How did this happen? I thought that the vampanzee was blocking your telepathy and other attempts to contact Gear." Wonder Women asked the girl confused. She gently pulled her off Static and started to clean her up.

"I don't understand it myself. The Bloodstone has great powers. Some how it must have overcome the barrier for a moment and connected me with Richie." Arra said timidly.

"Can you located him through this experience?" Superman asked. She shook her head no. Sighing he indicated they should start checking out the crime scene for missed clues.

Forty-five minutes later everyone except Batman was annoyed. This seemed to be a waste of time. "Whoever this vampanzee is he sure isn't clean. He left drops of Irma's blood everywhere but the police already found that." Wonder Women commented.

"My X-ray vision doesn't reveal anything out of the ordinary." Superman stated. Static shook his head from his position. Nothing.

"Found something. Looks like a torn piece of cloth. Maybe a lab coat I'm not sure. I'll have to analyze it to be sure." Batman said bagging the evidence.

Arra was using all her knowledge and full vampire senses to analyze the situation to determine what exactly happened. She was trying very hard to make sense of the situation but something was bothering her. The tree grove they were in offered cover from only three directions not four. A vampanzee usually liked all his bases covered.

"I want to check out the meadow. I've got a hunch will find something there." She told the group zooming across the park to the meadow. "Eureka! I found something. Come take a look at this will you."

The rest of the group arrived a minute later. They looked down in the dirt noticing a lot of animal tracks. Huge ones. Static spoke up first, "They look like huge dog tracks. Maybe a husky's or wolfhound."

"Right family wrong species. By the looks of these we got a pair of wolves loose in Dakota." Wonder Women said. Batman was already taking photos, collecting hairs, and making cast of the prints.

"But wolves aren't native to Dakota and there were no notices about escaped ones from the zoo." Superman added.

"Besides these look a little big for wolves. Plus they're a few days old. Probably made around the same time of the murder. That puzzles me. Why leave fresh meat behind?" Arra asked the group. She looked around to see if she could spot any more tracks. They shrugged confused as she was.

"We should head back to Vampire Manor and start comparing notes. We have a lab where we can run test on the evidence we found. I can call Henry to shut down business for a few days so were not disturbed." Arra began. She didn't notice Static franticly indicating for her to hide. By the time she did it was to late. "Virgil what's up with you? Why are you acting like that? AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she began screaming. She had turn to face the approaching dawn and now was burning up fast.

The League and Static gasped in horror and repulsion as the dawn's rays hit Arra. Instantly her face, chest, and hands started burn. She covered her eyes trying to stop from going blind. Superman and Batman threw their capes over her and Wonder Women used her lasso to tie them around her. Static kept up a force field bubble until they were on their way to her home.

Static directed the group of heroes to Vampire Manor as fast as he could. He was extremely worried about Arra. He'd seen Cassandra's reaction to getting exposed to partial sunlight. How much worse would a full dose of it be?

Glancing to his left he saw that Superman was still securely holding the whimpering Arra. On his right Wonder Women was keeping pace while towing Batman. "Almost there folks. I just hop Arra's security system doesn't try to fry us." Static informed them tensely.

"How in the world would it do that? Were like half a mile in the air!" Wonder Women asked the teenager. Just then they reached the edge of the property and a huge spear came flying up at them. Using one of her bracelets she deflected it. "Never mind. I think I get the picture. Batman can you knock the system out for a few minutes so we can land?"

Batman nodded and flicked out an electric scrambler from his utility belt. He tossed it straight at the keypad by the front gate disabling the system. "Done. We better hurry though. It will only last a few minutes then the system will reboot." He said matter of factly. Quickly they all landed and entered the house.

Bursting free from the wrappings that covered her Arra spoke out loud to the security system. "Emergency over ride Omega 335. Program Lights Out initiate now!" Instantly the entire house was blacked out. No sunlight was getting inside. Arra winced in pain.

"That's one nasty sunburn Arra. Do you have any medicine?" Static asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah some salve made from my plants. Combined with my healing spit I should be fine by nightfall. Dang I can't believe I forgot that sunlight was deadly to me. I guess I'm use to being human now."

"We all make mistakes Arra. It's very natural. So this is your home? Its so big." Wonder Women commented.

"Very expensive looking wouldn't you agree Bruce." Superman whispered. Batman ignored him. He frowned at Arra. For someone with a photographic memory she just made a huge error.

"So I guess we should get down to business. The entire house is at your disposal. Virgil can show you were to go after he calls Henry on speed dial. He's the head of our staff. He'll make sure everything closed down so we won't be bothered. While he's doing that let me show you where the lab is. Come on." Arra told them. Static went into the kitchen to make the call and the adults followed her to the second floor.

Arra opened the door to the lab. The place had been redone to fit their mortuary needs. But by flicking a hidden switch it turned into crime central. It pays to be rich. Superman instructed her to get some rest after she got some salve from the storage room and bandaged her hands. She pouted but complied. She went to her room to sleep, Static took the guest room, and Superman and Wonder Women went up to the Media Room to work. Moonlight and Midnight stayed in the lab to keep an eye on Bats. They didn't like him one bit.

"Can you believe all this stuff? I wonder what its all for." Wonder Women asked Superman as she picked up a statue of the Goddess of Life.

"I have no idea, but it must contain some meaning to her. She's a lot like me. Keeping the culture of her people alive even though their all long gone." Superman replied as he traced one of the tapestries.

"Can you believe all of what she's done? I mean you've worked with Static before would he trust someone like her normally?" Wonder Women inquired.

"Static is a good kid. He's just trying to help a friend same as she is. Its just more personal to her than it is to him. Man I still have a hard time grasping what she told us. I can't understand it. All my life I've tried to represent man kinds best hope and now there afraid of what my legacy might be, a brunette haired brown eye girl that I name after my cousin, so they're going to make sure it never ever happens." Superman told her sadly.

"Mother always said men were the worst evil, but I have to disagree. I think its fear of the unknown that's the worst evil. Seeing that picture of a black haired green eyed girl who will one day be mine makes me want to fight to survive. To protect everyone little girl." Wonder Women confided in him.

"Then lets get cracking. I'll compare everyone's notes and you read those archives. See if there's anything that might help us locate this particular vampanzee. We'll take a break at lunch and wake the two teens. By dinnertime Bruce should be done with his tests so we should have all the answers we need. I can only hope we locate Gear and stop this killer before it's to late." Superman told her gravely.

For hours they poured over everything they had. Trying to find a common link and comparing the ancient texts with all the information available to them. Occasionally they call the Watchtower to check in and see if Jonn or the others had found anything useful. They hadn't nor had they had any luck locating the other clan mates or Richie.

Half an hour past noon Diana took an early break. Excusing herself she left the room to go check on Bruce. She found him deeply engrossed with his tests. He didn't seem to care or notice the two kittens tearing up his cape. "I hope I'm not disturbing you. I was going downstairs to get some lunch and wake our friends. Do you want anything?"

"No." he replied simply. He pressed some keys on the computer and zoomed in the electronic scanning microscope.

"Find out anything useful yet? Like who our mysterious killer is?" Diana prodded.

"If I did you would be the first to know. So far all I've found is a lot of vampire DNA. I'm getting very suspicious of our host. There's something she's not telling us. I don't like it."

"Bruce your paranoia is going to get you killed one day. Both of us saw the blood test results early. Compared to her vampire DNA they are similar but not identical. I think what's got you all weirded out is that this one mystery your have to really on a warrior to help solve."

"She killed people Diana. How can you trust her?"

"Because she was at war. Even I could tell her heart wasn't into it. I'm from a warrior race remember? You know I think you just trying to avoid the fact that Arra reminds you of yourself. She's confident, serious, and doesn't show her fear. That's what's bugging you. Give her a chance Bruce. You might be surprised to find you actually like her. She might even become your friend." Diana told the stubborn man before leaving the room so he could get back to work.

Static had got up from his nap and ran into Wonder Women in the hall. Raising a finger to his lips he indicated they should let Arra sleep a bit longer. They both headed quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen to make a lunch. Wonder Women laughed at his use of his powers to make lunch. Smiling sadly he could only thing of how Richie liked seeing him use his powers to make a super sandwich too.

Richie at the moment was trying for the umpteenths time to free his hands. His wrists were raw from his struggles. He was tired, thirsty, and hungry. His arms were still sore from the burns they received. Blood trickled from his nose where the vampanzee had hit him last night after he cursed at him. Right now his captor was sleeping and his guards weren't paying any attention to him.

"Come on come on concentrate. You can do this ahh! I can't concentrate. I've got to try something else. Maybe I can contact Arra via her email. Its worth a try." Richie said quietly. He closed his eyes and imagined himself typing Arra an email. He put all his will power behind this one thought.

Static and Wonder Women had just entered Arra's room to wake her up when the Bloodstone began to glow a fire truck red. A soft humming could be heard coming from the stone. Her hand began to move like she was attempting to write something.

"Automatic writing! I've heard about this. Quick we need a pen and paper. Thanks now place the pen in her hand firmly. Steady it. Okay. Let's see what we've got here. H..p A…! 'm be'ng t……. The va.p….. h.s. …… eq…….. and el. He's g….. … k… Ahhhhhhh!" Arra screamed waking up panting. Her sheets were drenched in sweat. "What are you guys staring at?"

"You were writing this in your sleep. I think it was a message from Richie. Can you make sense of it at all?" Static asked handing her the note. She read and read the message but couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"While I was asleep I dreamt I was with Richie. I couldn't see anything but I heard a lot of noise and smelled dust and mildew. I only woke up because someone hit me on the head hard." She explained.

"It seems you have a more powerful link with Richie when you're in a state of unconsciousness or when he's feeling particularly emotional. Maybe the vampanzee can't block those states of being for some reason. Well whatever it is we need your help right now. Superman and I need your help if were going to solve this." Wonder Women said to the two teenagers.

"Alright coming Wonder Women." Arra said. "Please you can call me Diana." That said they went upstairs where they found Superman as Clark Kent. It seemed the League was showing their trust.

They sat down and tried tackling this puzzle from every angle but they just couldn't find that one piece of the puzzle that would solve this case even though it seemed to be staring them straight in the face. "This should be an easy problem to solve but I'm coming up blank." Clark muttered.

"I thought ace reports always knew what was going on." Virgil joked.

"Lets forget this for now. Look we have a lot of clues that don't add up. Right now we have to figure out how they all fit together. Lets be logical for a moment. What does any bad villain in the universe want?" Diana asked logically.

Virgil used the part of his brain that belonged to Cassandra to think of the answer. "They want world domination and power. What else is there for a bad guy?"

Arra went pale. She started to tremble badly. "I can think of one thing that any vampanzee would want. Follow me its up in the attic." Arra said getting up from the table and leading the trio of confused superheroes up to the attic. "Watch your head there and don't break anything."

"What is all this stuff? Most of it looks ancient. Like from the 60's or something." Virgil said as he tripped over a box of old clothes.

"Most of this stuff is we collected from over the centuries. It's how we maintain our wealth. You wouldn't believe how many museums will pay for this stuff." Arra called over her shoulder.

"And I thought Bruce had a collection." Diana said.

Finally they reached a corner of the attic draped in darkness. A large rectangleular object was covered by a tarp. She pulled the tarp off to reveal a huge black coffin with red gemstones all over it. Wrapped around the lid was a gold flame inlay. It gave off an aura of darkness. Virgil was the first to speak. "What is _that?_"

"This Virgil is one of the vampanzees most important relics. It's called the Coffin of Flames. You see during the final siege of the vampanzee stronghold a select few and me were part of a special mission. We had gotten word that the vampanzee had returned to the place where the meteorite that had brought the Bloodstone to us had crashed. It lay hidden under the ground but they had used some of the material to fashion this coffin. I barely managed to defeat the Sentinels of Fate who guarded this coffin." Arra informed them stroking the coffin.

"I don't get it why is the Coffin so important to the vampanzee. I mean why would anyone want it the Bloodstone seems more valuable." Diana asked.

Arra picked up a dead rat that Moonlight had brought to her. Whispering an apology to the dead creature she flung open the coffin and tossed the rat in. "You might want to cover you eyes." She warned flinging the lid down and scampering away just as the coffin filled with intense flames.

"As you can tell this is no ordinary coffin. Legend states that any vampanzee who is destined to rule their race will survive the flames. He alone will be able to use the Bloodstone and bring destruction to the vampire race. I'm worried that if our vampanzee gets a hold of the Bloodstone he'll use it to track this down and use it to further his claim as the reincarnated Vampanzee Lord." Arra told them. She recovered the coffin and left the attic. The League and Static followed her in stun silence.

"There you are. I've been looking for you. Come to the lab I've finally finished analyzing everything and I have some things I want to go over with you." Batman stated simply. A few minutes later everyone was settled in.

"I wasn't able to get enough human DNA to run a full comparison on however I was able to make a partial reconstruction and narrow down the list of people the Blood could have come from. It had to come from someone who works in the medical field." Batman stated

"How can you be so certain?" Superman asked.

"Because the scrap of cloth I got back comes from a lab coat that doctors at Dakota Union Hospital wear and only the vampanzee DNA was on it."

"Dakota Union Hospital? That's where victim number one worked and if I remember correctly didn't all the other victims have some connection to the hospital." Superman said. The others nodded.

"So that's where he found his victims. He then marked them at home before stalking them and killing them. But why the hospital?" Wonder Women wondered.

"Because that's where his comfort zone is and where he came to existence if I had to bet on it. Arra when you became a vampire again you used the Bloodstone, why not the blood at the Gas Station?" Static inquired.

"Because that blood had been experimented on. I needed a pure source. I think I know what you're getting at. I was a fool not to see it before. Two and half months ago when you and Sharon turned my clan human again we were taken to Dakota Union Hospital. My blood was taken three times during my stay. Once when I was completely vampire, then when I was half vampire and half human, finally when I was completely human. Doctor Harris assured me the vampire samples were destroyed. He promised you." Arra stated.

"But if he didn't and someone used gene splicing equipment to combine the DNA's together like an Awakening wouldn't that help them turn into a vampanzee?" Static said urgently.

"Yes if it was exposed to chemotherapy that would mutate the blood. It wouldn't be the same as they mystical energy given off by the Bloodstone but it would be similar." Arra replied.

"And sense knowledge could be obtained by blood anything you know about vampanzees and everything you'd been exposed to would have been transferred to him. Creating a monster that unleashed its brutality on humanity." Superman said quietly.

"I say it's high time we paid this doctor a visit." Batman stated leaving quickly. The other's followed suit. Arra snagged her shades and sun block just incase. She didn't want to be got off her guard again.

Dr. Harris was working on some papers in his office. It was a little after nine o'clock and he was anxious to finish up so he could go home to his wife. He finished reviewing one last medical chart, which just so happen to be Arra's and set it down on the desk. He stretched and yawned. "I got to stop working the late shift. I'm so tired. I wish I was home in bed napping."

"Believe me when I say I'm glad your not." A voice whispered from the dark. The lights flickered off for a moment and when they turned themselves back on Arra was standing by his window leaning against the heater. She removed her shades and said quietly "Hello Dr. Harris. Surprised to see me?"

"Arra what in the world are you doing?" Dr. Harris questioned frantically.

"Actually Doc I think you should be more concerned about us." Static said from the doorway. From the walls and behind him the League emerged surrounding the doctor and scaring him silly.

Batman forced him to sit down. "We like to have a chat with you doctor if that's all right with you." He said in a low tone of voice. He began to usual his usual scare tactics for questioning but to no avail.

"That's not how you interrogate someone." Arra told the Dark Knight. She walked over to the Harris and pressed her dagger to his throat. He started to bleed. "Tell me what I want to know doctor or I unleash my full fury on you."

The doctor stared at her hands noticing the scars on the fingertips. "Arra what have you done to yourself! You're a vampire again. Arra please I beg of you stop this isn't you."

"Arra I know you want to find Gear but this isn't the way to go about it." Static told her gently. He used his power to gently remove dagger. Arra relaxed a bit. She gasped in horror. What had she done? Suddenly it clicked in the doctor's head what was going on.

"Arra I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." Dr. Harris told her. Sighing Arra gestured for Superman to bring the doctor up to speed. Arra backed away to collect herself. She was falling back to her oldest habits, interrogating prisoners for information to quickly. She was a monster. Wonder Women tried to comfort her but it wasn't helping much.

"I understand. I was shocked by the news and I've had my suspicions about what's going on but now I know why you attacked me so viciously. It's because he took Richie isn't it? And don't pretend that Gear isn't Richie. I know because of when he was brought in his brainwaves were off the chart. I asked him about it and he confided in me. That was one of the reasons I made sure to destroy the vampire blood." Dr. Harris told them.

"But it wasn't destroyed. Some how it survived. That was the only way that the vampanzee could have come to be. Can you think of anyone who might have stolen the blood before it was destroyed?" Wonder Women questioned

"Maybe. If you can give me some idea of who your looking for I might be able to narrow down the field." Dr. Harris replied shortly.

"Were looking for a male in his mid twenties early thirties. I wasn't able to reconstruct the entire human gene sequence but I believe he had brown hair and dark eyes originally." Batman informed him.

"Add that to the fact he had to have worked closely with the vampires when they first came in and probably hasn't shown up for work in two and half weeks. Three weeks top." Superman added.

Dr. Harris snapped his fingers and went over to a filing cabinet. "I think I've got your man. Hypocrites."

"Hypocrites? The Father of modern medicine?" Static asked confused.

"No Static I mean one Dr. Jordan Hypocrites. He's the hospital's leading expert in blood disorders. Not to mention he's a fine researcher but I consider him to be eccentric. He worked on your case Arra until we had to kick him off of it for getting to personal." Dr. Harris explained extracting a personal file.

Arra nodded her head. "I remember him. He creeped me out the way he was always staring at my clan and me. Not to mention he asked a lot of sensitive questions."

"That's why we had to kick him off your case. That and we suspect him for something else. You were in the hospital for a week and it took two days to get the results of all your test. Your vampire blood had been stored in a special unit. He was supposed to bring it to my nurse Aimee Hoffer so I could supervise its incineration. My guess is he switched the blood with some from the blood bank. Here take a look at his file." Dr. Harris said handing her the file.

She took and opened it up. "Look while I'm reading this we should investigate this man. Did he have a locker, an officer, maybe a lab?" she asked. Harris nodded yes to all three. "Static search his locker, Batman tear apart his office, Superman, and Wonder Women see what his private lab reveals."

Reading his file revealed her worst nightmare. Besides being the top of his class at Harvard and having a medical degree in blood research, he was also an expert when it came to gene manipulation and splicing. Not mention he had a Masters in electronics meaning he could build a jamming device. His file also had a psych report stating that he was on the edge but not insane. Glancing up she asked Dr. Harris if anything had been stolen from the hospital and how long Hypocrites had been missing.

"Several chemotherapy and steroids are missing not to mention some of our gene splicing equipment. They disappeared around three weeks ago. Also he had access to your victims. The hospital was suing him for malpractice. Illegal use of medical equipment. The lawyer handling the case was Robin Manning. He could spotted the other two any time during his rounds." Dr. Harris answered.

"So we know how he target his victims. What makes this man tick?" Arra wondered out loud handing back the folder. She turned towards the door as her friends entered. They all had grim expressions on their faces. "What? What did you discover?"

"His locker was locked Arra, but seeing as how we had probable cause I used my powers to open it. I found this in it Arra. It's a journal all about your family complete with pictures. He was stalking you take a look." Static said using his powers to float the items to her.

Arra flipped through the photos horrified. Most of these had been taken while she was at school but some were of her in her bed at home. Flipping open his journal she read a passage about Cassandra. It stated that since she was a chess master why was she competing in silly high school tournaments? "I don't believe this? How could I not know about this?"

"I have worse news I'm afraid. I was able to access some of his computer files. Originally he wanted to use your blood to find the universal anti body but when that failed he wanted to try combining your blood with humans to create an elite class of genetically engineered humans." Batman told her gravely showing her his findings.

"I'm afraid to ask what you found in the lab."

"We found video files of him doing experiments with your blood. Exposing it to all kinds of radiation and other harmful diseases. He was determined to unlock its secrets." Superman informed her, his fist clenched.

"We also found a security tape of him injecting himself with a mutate strand of your clans DNA all combined together. The results aren't pretty. All your knowledge and experience with the vampanzee was entered into his brain. He turned himself into this murdering monster." Wonder Women told her angrily.

"Then its true. The entire city of Dakota is at risk because of me and my clan." Arra whispered. "Don't you see? Even if we catch him and some how reverse the effect and turn him human his lawyers are going to say that he only murdered people because of what my blood did to him. There going to lock me up!" she wailed.

"That's not true! Hypocrites knew what he was doing was wrong but he did it anyways. He made his choice and now he has to deal with the consequences. Whatever he does its not your fault." Superman told her patiently.

She looked up at him with determination in her eyes. She twirled her dagger around. "No but its my responsibility to take of this Hypocrites. I'm the reason he's like this and so help me by the Gods of the vampires I'm going to take action and do something about. Lets go."

"Arra what about turning back into a human? The longer you stay a vampire the more your tendencies will reflect that. What are you going to do when you meet Hypocrites? Kill him? This isn't six hundred years ago. The system doesn't work like that." Dr. Harris informed his patient.

"He's right you know. You can't be his judge, jury and executioner. Justice has to prevail. The murder victim's families need to see him brought to justice and he needs help. So can you promise me you won't kill him?" Static asked her.

She took her dagger and gave herself a small cut on her palm. Before Static could protest she did the same to him. She clasped their blood soaked hands together and looked at him. "I give you my blood oath and word that I won't kill him unless I'm left with no choice. Will that suffice?" Static nodded and she spat on the wounds to heal them. The superhero's left Dr. Harris in his office. He could only hope that Arra would be okay.

Across town Hypocrites was laughing manically at Gears efforts to escape his prison. He had already been beat up for his little stunt earlier. "Why do you struggle when you know it is in vain? My jamming equipment makes it impossible for you to be tracked or to make communication and the reverse is quite true. Why not give up and your pain will end. I might even consider feeding you." He said in his silky evil coated voice.

"Stuff it you crazed loon! I'll never give in to you. Static and Arra will find me and when they do you'll be sorry!" Gear shouted in defiance.

"Oh I hope they do find me. But not just yet my vampire boy. I don't have everything I need for my master plan. Soon though I will and the entire Earth will tremble at my feet!" Hypocrites laughed and laughed sending chills down Gears spine. He had to get out of here and fast before it was to late.


	6. Calvery

All werewolves except for Mark are part of the story Blood and Chocolate by Annette Curtis Klause. Please read it if you want the complete details.

The sun had risen by the time the small group of heroes had made it back to Arra's home. Arra was so frustrated. She hated being restricted by the daylight! If only she could go out there and look for her lost mate, but no she couldn't do that.

"We know who the vampanzee is now. We should be out there looking for him before he hurts Richie or kills someone else! You heard Dr. Harris, Hypocrites is crazy!" Arra yelled.

"That's not a smart idea. We don't have all the facts. We can't just rush headlong into this situation. We need a plan of action and need to approach the situation cautiously." Batman told the young vampriss dryly.

"Are you questioning me? I thought I was in charge here!" Arra growled her eyes blazing angrily.

"You may be calling the shots, but a good leader listens to everyone before giving orders. Apparently that's a skill you lack." Batman replied glaring at her intensely.

"Okay I think that's enough for now. Arra, calm down please. Look he's right about one thing. We need to take care of a few things before we go looking for this Hypocrites." Superman told them both stepping between the two.

"Arra my Pops is going to be calling me on my cell phone this morning. What do I tell him? He may know the truth but if he finds out what's going Trina and him will be back here faster than you can flirt. Plus if Sharon calls you know she'll discover the truth so I've got to cover all my bases. Plus someone has to be there incase Foley's call. What do I tell them? Hi Mrs. Foley how's the Caribbean's? Oh Richie he's fine he's just been kidnapped by a murderous monster anything new going on with you?" Static told her panicky

"Look, you don't need to get your costume all twisted out of shape. I've got that situation covered. Let me show you guys. Backpack heel!" Arra called out. Everyone glanced down as the little robot walked into the room and over to Static. His center button began to glow multicolor and he produced a speaker. Suddenly out of the speaker came a voice "Hi how's it going." It was Richie voice.

"Get out of here! Since when is Backpack programmed to imitate Richie's voice?" Static asked pleased.

"Since his last upgrade about a week ago. He's got over four thousands programmed responses and since he's got his own AI matrix he can adapt to any situation. He's the most fail safe cover up program you can get." Arra said proudly.

"I'm impressed. It must have taken a long time and a lot of patience to do something like that. Even my robots aren't this good." Superman added.

"Enough chit chat. Look this takes care of Static and Gears problem but what about the two of you? I mean your alter ego's have to report in." Wonder Women said simply.

"I'll call Perry and tell him I'm working this story for the Daily Planet. After all this is an exciting story and it does have Metropolis number one hero involved. I'm sure Bruce can handle himself. After that I'll fly around the city maybe I can find something." Superman said heading for the kitchen to phone his boss.

"I'll contact Jonn and see what he can dig up on this Hippocrates finances and stuff. Maybe he's used his credit card or accessed his bank accounts in the last 24 hours who knows plus I'll have him send all available material on this doctor to me. If were going take on this guy we have to know what makes him tick. Maybe with the others help we can figure out what his master plan is." Wonder Women said simply.

"I check out his apartment and car. The man's bound to have left some clues behind somewhere. He maybe be smart but I doubt he's smarter than me." Batman told the others heading for the door. He paused when he passed Arra. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Arra said innocently. He glared at her and stalked towards her menacing. "Really I know I heard you mutter something."

"Fine, I said that's going to a load of help. Your thinking and acting like this guy is some punk or hood from your precious Gotham. Well he's not! He's a mad doctor with ancient powers that have gone crazy and I don't think your going to catch him. Not with your arrogant attitude." Arra snapped.

"You're the one with the attitude. If I recall correctly you're the one who need my particular skills to help you solve this case. I'm the one who discovered Hypocrites true identify. Once more I think you're to close to the situation. Your letting your emotions cloud your judgment to be a truly effective leader. Your enemy may be different than mine, but they all cower in fear the same way. My methods will work." Batman told her in a low tone of voice that indicated he was very angry.

"Your methods aren't the way of the vampires. You intimate people through fear and sneak around scaring the living daylights out of people until you get what you want. I've never met a man in my life who everyone considers a vampire because of his symbol but would voluntarily shun the light. You want the truth I don't like you much. You don't respect or trust me. Your treating me like I'm some sort of idiot or criminal well news flash I'm not. Also I'm not afraid of some man running around in his pajamas playing superhero. You don't scare me not one little bit and that's what gets you isn't?" Arra demanded.

"Okay that's enough from both of you. You're supposed to be fighting on the same side not against each other. Arra why don't you head up to the Media Room and I'll join you shortly. Static go make your calls. Batman can Superman and I talk to you for a second?" Wonder Women asked with forced politeness as everyone obeyed her.

"What is your problem Batman? I've never known you in all these years to act like such a child. Your really letting her get under your skin." Superman began looking at his old friend.

"You've seen the way she's been acting since Saturday. I may have originally voted to help her but right now I'm thinking I should have voted against. This is a waste of time." Batman replied angrily.

"Your just mad because she dissed your costume. I don't know what your problem is Batman but whatever it is get over it fast and grow up. We can't have teammates arguing. Whether you like it or not were in this together." Wonder Women told him arms folded tapping her foot in anger.

"I'll be back by lunch. I want everything and everyone getting along when I get back. Do I make myself clear?" Superman asked receiving nods. He then walked out the door and left. Batman also headed out but not before receiving one more word from his girlfriend.

"Both you and Arra have very strong personalities and they're clashing right now. But one of you has to stop being so stubborn and make peace. I suggest that you do it first before she decides to feed on you. Bye."

Diana made her way up to the Media Room where she found Arra praying to her gods. The alter had be set back up. Arra was kneeling before Vita and chanting. "_Phylus Ect Portastest. Phylus Ect Portastest."_

"That's Latin isn't it if I'm not mistaken. Blood is power? Why would you say something like that?" Diana asked the girl.

"Its my people's motto. I'm sorry for my actions early I was out of line. I should have held my tongue. Maybe I am to close to the situation to be effective or I'm letting my vampire blood control me." Arra told her friend sadly. She looked up at the older female. "I've never in my entire long life had to be a leader. I'm a follower. Now I'm thrust into this situation and I don't know what to do and to make matters worse I'm suffering from not knowing who I truly am."

"Don't put yourself down. If you doubt yourself you'll truly will be a failure. Look I know this can't be easy at all for you. Your not use to working with us or our style of doing things but I got to say I've never been more impressed by the way you stood up to Batman. You told him how you felt about his treatment of you and that was smart. You can do this." Diana told her giving her reassuring hug.

"Thanks and sorry about calling your boyfriends costume a pair of pajamas." Arra sniffed.

Diana smiled. That had actually gotten a giggle out of her. "That's okay. So you want to introduce me to your gods? I mean you already know all about mine."

"This is Vita the Goddess of Life. I'm praying to her to protect all of us so we don't get hurt. That one is Daemon the God of the Dead. I pray to him that if any of die that our spirits make it to Paradise or Heaven as you might call it. Finally I pray to Callista to make our judgments sound and our choices valid. Enough praying we have to get to work. Hippacrites may be restricted by daylight to but I have a feeling he's got a trick up his lab coat sleeves." Arra told Diana after explaining everything else.

"Your right. Jonn this is Diana. I need you to run a check on all public and private records concerning one Jordan Hippacrites. Everything you can find on him. Credit card bills, bank statement, telephone luds, anything. Also start using the enhanced sensors to scan the city of Dakota for Gear; you have the hair sample that Arra gave you. Call me when you get the information." Diana ordered into her communicator.

"Will do Diana. I'll get right onto it. You should have the information you requested within two to three hours. Everything is going fine up here. How's everything going with you guys down there?" Jonn asked concern hinted in his voice.

"Well let's just say things could be better. Superman, Static, Arra, and myself get along great but Batman suspicious nature is causing friction between us. I don't know what to do." Diana informed him quietly. She glanced over her shoulder at Arra who was reading all recent news reports.

"I was afraid of that but he is the only one with the nesaccery detective skills to find Gear. His nature and Arra's is very similar but not exact. Don't worry I'm sure that something will work out and they will learn to trust one another. It always does." J'onn told her. "Over and out."

Diana turned to face Arra. Her already pale face was now an ash white color. "Another body with the same m.o. was discovered last night. A homeless man dumped in the park. I checked hospital records he was part of their free clinic. Another thing police don't think he was killed in the park, it looks like he was killed somewhere else."

"This is bad. Sorry to barge in on you guys but I finished with the phone calls and heard the end of your conversation. Arra you're frowning. What's bothering you?" Static asked from the doorway.

"Look its just that Hippacrites is following every rule of the vampanzees lifestyle so perfectly yet he's also managed to incorporate his modern life into it. That's what frightens me. Look here's a map of the area. We know he picks his targets here, the hospital, that's his targeting ground. Over here is where he hunts them down and kill them. They're not in the exact same area. If I had to bet money I think his home isn't anywhere near these two areas." Arra began running a hand through her hair. She shot her nails into the wall to relieve some tension.

"So our mad doctor could be hiding anywhere in Dakota. Downtown, uptown, near the outskirts or the center. Man that's a lot of area to cover. Anyway to narrow the search down?" Static asked.

"Not without more evidence. Also I've calculated the amount of blood that has been taken. Even with his metabolism and feeding schedule more blood has been taken then needed." Arra told them gravely.

"Great any more bad news you like to tell us fang girl." Static asked sarcastically.

"Yeah the body of the homeless man was dumped during the early hours of the day. When the sun was up. Vampanzees are even more photosensitive then vampires. He would have burned faster than me. When I was connected to Richie I got the sense there was more then one person in the room, but not a vampanzee. We know Hippacrites used all the blood to create himself and it wouldn't be smart of him to blood others right away. No he's has humans helping him for some unknown reason and I don't like it one bit." Arra told them.

"Man this just keeps getting stranger and stranger." Static said sitting down hard. Next to him Diana looked like she was ready to puke. This was disturbing information.

A loud beeping and the sound of a fax arriving broke everyone out of the stupor. "What are we gawking at? Lets get back to work. I had Dr. Harris fax over some of Dr. Hippacrites published works. According to his most recent published works he believed that the only way the human race could survive the next few years is if they evolved into super genetically altered humans. He planned on combining the DNA of different species together to form some type of superhuman."

"That's sick and not in a good way. Did he truly believe he could get away with that kind of work? He be kicked out of the medical field or at the very least his colleagues would have to report him for unethical practice." Static responded sharply.

"That's what the lawsuit was on remember? According to this article I pulled he wanted to start by experimenting on humans and skip the whole animal and computer simulations. No go. The hospital warned him if he tried it he would have his license revoked." Arra informed them gnashing her teeth. Her fangs itched a lot.

"It seems he didn't listen to them. Why not according to all of this stuff Dakota Union wasn't the only place this has happened. He's been bounced around from over a dozen different hospitals in the last two years alone." Static said after scanning a paper.

"Cadmus would love this guy. He has no moral sense at all. He may be a genius but no one liked him much. No social life to speak of at all. You know this guy has been nearly suspended and his license taken away for good at least six times. Somehow he's always managed to wiggle out of it." Diana told them. She slipped in the video of Jordan Hippacrites experimenting on himself. It sickened her on how low the men in this world would go.

A rush of wind announced the return of Superman. With a quick tornado twist he changed into Clark Kent. "You know I still can't believe that you're Superman. It seems so wack." Static told him

"Thanks I like people to think that way. How are things going here?" Clark asked urgently

"We've just been reading and making theories about what's going on. So far nothing solid has popped up. Whatever Hippacrites is planning is both big and dangerous. I'm waiting for Jonn to send me some personal information on our foe but it could take some time." Diana told her friend.

Arra looked at him anxiously. "Please were eagered to learn about what you discovered. Please did you find Richie or where Hippacrites is? Did you learn anything at all?"

Clark sighed and shook his head no. "I flew all over Dakota three times and scanned for Gear but I couldn't find him. If he's calling for help I couldn't hear him. Where ever Hippacrites is holed up he's smart enough to be staying in place that's sound proof and lined with lead."

Diana and Clark's communicators beeped. She walked over to the computer and pressed a couple keys. A few minutes later they received everything and they also got a fax. "Thanks Jonn will call if we need anything else."

"Okay most of this is background knowledge we already know. There have been no major bank deposits or withdraw. His credit card has not been active in days, no important calls at all. Internet access has been limited to medical sites and electronics. He owns an apartment and a car but nothing else. Nothing else that pops out at me." Diana told them sadly. "Where ever he's hold up it's a place that isn't listed here. Jonn also would like to inform us that whatever jamming equipment Hippacrites is using is blocking all of the Watchtowers sensors. It is virtually impossible to find Gear using them."

"I hear someone. You can come out Bats I heard you a mile away." Arra said out loud. Everyone gasped and turned towards the shadows where Batman materialized. Clark was impressed, even with his super hearing he hadn't heard him coming.

"How did you hear me coming? No one has before." Batman asked curiously.

"I've been trained to hear a mouse in the middle of noisy field I can surely hear you." Arra stated calmly. "What did your investigation reveal?"

"Not as much as I hoped. I went over his car and apartment with precision. He was smart enough not to write anything down. His car was clean. After turning into that creature he must have abandoned the place. I did discover left over pieces of equipment used in blocking electronic transmission. If it were combined with a electric scrambler adjusted for brainwaves it would block someone from telepaths." Batman told them.

"That kind of equipment must require a lot of power to run. Added to the fact we know he's in a place that's soundproof, lead line, near a power source and in a comfort zone for him. If we put all these facts into the computer maybe we can figure were he's hold up." Static said programming the information on. One hundred and fifty spots came up.

"It could take days to search all these places! We need to try to narrow down the list. If we can't track Hippacrites down were screwed. I think we should try to find Richie again. I want to try hypnotizing myself and using the Bloodstone to find him." Arra told the group.

"Didn't we just say that the jamming equipment is blocking our attempts? Besides how are you going to hypnotize yourself? Are you going to use your own power on you?" Static asked confused

"We know that the equipment isn't perfect. Those two have had brief contacts over the last 24 hours or so. Maybe the key to breaking through is relaxation on one member's part. Whatever it is we have to try." Diana said.

"I agree we need more information. Lets try it. Arra sit down. Here's a mirror. Why don't you bounce your hypnotic suggestions off it and relax your mind. That would make it work. Will be right here listening to everything you say." Clark said handing her the mirror.

"This better work or were out of options." Batman stated. Arra relaxed her mind and touched the Bloodstone in one hand and held up the mirror with the other. Staring hard into the mirror she used her hypnotic glare to put herself into a trance, relaxing her body and mind as if this was yoga. She reached out for Richie's mind.

Meanwhile Richie was still tied up. He was tired, hungry, and very thirsty. He had dried blood all over him and his bruises, cuts, and burns ached. His hair was cut in several places, his punishment for trying to send an email to Arra.

The lights were on now and even though it was low lighting he could tell he was in a warehouse. The building had to be a little old but not ancient judging by the smell. The place was divided into smaller rooms. He glanced up at the ceiling were the skylights were covered to make sure no light got in. Glancing around he knew he was in one of the back rooms. All the stuff that had been here the night he had arrived had been moved. Two things remained besides his cage. Some type of electronic device aimed at the cage and a table containing torture devices.

To his right was a small office where Hippocrates slept and wrote his plans. He was coming out right now with one of his servants. "I see the young vampire is awake. How's the young Richie Foley enjoying his stay?"

"Shut up you psychopathic freak! My partner Static will rescue me. Its only a matter of time before he gets here with the police." Richie growled.

"Do you truly believe that I'm afraid of the police or am that stupid young man? I chose this place well in advance even before I assumed my rightful place as a vampanzee. This place has twenty-four securities that don't miss anything. Its soundproof, waterproof, fireproof, any type of proof you want so no one can hear you scream. The building is made up of titanium steel with lead. My jamming equipment has blocked all sensor attempts to find you and my brain scrambler here is keeping you from using your powers. Face it young man I have all my bases covered. You are my prisoner." Hippocrates informed him. He snapped his fingers and the servant left the room. A few minutes later he returned with food and water.

"I know you haven't eaten in days and you must be starved. Tell you what. If you tell me what I want to know I'll instruct my servant here to give you something to eat if not you'll be punished severally." Hippocrates stated.

He picked up the double cheeseburger and let Richie take a whiff of it. Despite himself Richie stomach growled in hunger. He wanted the burger but he couldn't tell Jordan Hippocrates anything. "You'll never get anything out me you blood demon."

"We shall see. Tell me about Static. Who is he really? What are his weaknesses? What does he value most? Will he fight me if I use you as a shield? Answer me now insolent boy!" Hippocrates growled.

"Go to Hell! You'll get nothing out of me!" Richie yelled. He felt his legs and arms started to be pulled apart like he was on the rack.

"The Justice League is assisting your girlfriend. I need to know whom else she'll ask for help. Tell me what I want to know or I'll continue this torture. How do I defeat the League? What are their weakness, their strengths, and their fears? Tell me everything now or so help me I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead I'm not afraid to die but if you kill me you'll have nothing to bargain with to get the Bloodstone with." Riche whimpered through the pain as his arm nearly came out his socket.

"Enough! Last chance boy or I'll have my servant here torture you were it hurts the most." Hippocrates whispered to him softly. He walked up to the cage a pulled Richie to him. "What's you answer boy?" Richie spat in his face and glared at him.

"Do what you will with him but I want him still breathing when I wake up. Tell Seth to get me up an hour after dark. Don't disturb my rest unless its an absolute emergency understand Kraven?" Hippocrates told the servant.

Kraven had picked up a syringe full of something in one hand and cattle prod in the other. "Don't worry boss he'll still be alive."

The syringe was full of a sedative that was supposed to knock Gear out so that he could be shocked. Right before that happened Arra managed to make contact. "Richie? Its Arra please tell me where are you? Are you okay?"

"Arra! Help this man is crazy. He plans to awhhhhhhhh!" Richie shouted out mentally.

Arra woke up from her trance with everyone looking at her. The mirror lay on the floor cracked. "He's on to us. I didn't get a lot but he was asking for ways to defeat us. Richie thinks he's knows what's going on that much is certain, but the only way were going to find out is if we find him." Arra said simply walking out of the room down to the library.

"And how are we going to do that? We've tried every way possible to find him. It's impossible. Not even the Bloodstone can locate him!" Static yelled at her as she walked over to the magic section and began scanning books.

"Not the oldest way we haven't. We have to get primitive. We have to track him down by scent and there's one person that can help. Batman can I see those test results you had on those animals tracks again. I want to check something." Arra said. Scanning the test she smiled and handed them and a book on summoning magical creatures to him.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"You'll see. Okay we need to pick up a few items. Virgil I need you to pick up three cans of gray paint and some brushes, Clark I need you to head to an occult shop and pick up some torches, Diana please purchase six dozen rose peatals and three dozen wolfs bane. Bruce get some rope and take the book with you and go secure the meadow where we found those paw prints. I have a statue to go get. Meet in the park just after sunset." Arra said.

"But Arra the sun is out! How are you going to move about?" Static questioned.

"Simple lots of clothing and SPF 9000 twelve layers. Well bye. Victor and Demetra have a lot of spare clothes so borrow whatever you like. I got to go bye." Arra said handing them Victor's credit card and leaving.

Virgil didn't understand Arra's strange request, but he knew better than to question it. Armed with Victor's credit card he went to Debo's Hardware Store and purchased three cans of silver paint and five paintbrushes.

Across the street at Flora's Floral shop looking for her items. Diana was purchasing the rose petals and wolfs bane for whatever reason Arra needed them for. She sniffed them all taking in the heavenly scent. Next door Clark had already retrieved the torches and was heading for the park.

Meanwhile Arra was having some difficulty obtaining the final item on the list, the silver wolf statue, from the museum. The curator was reluctant to part with it. "It is not the custom of this museum to lend teenagers priceless works of art for their own amusement."

"But you don't understand I _need_ the statue, at least for the tonight. I promise you that you'll have it back in one piece by tomorrow morning." Arra pleaded with him. She was covered up from head to toe in clothes and sunscreen. Her attire was getting strange glances.

"I'm sorry but my answer remains the same young lady. NO! Now do I have to call security to escort you from the premises?" the curator asked.

Arra let out a grunt of frustration. "I don't have time for this! Sunset is in less than a half an hour." She growled angrily. Whipping off her shades she turned on her hypnotic gaze on the curator and let loose. "You are going to let me have that statue and its not going to be a problem at all. That's because your not even going to miss it now are you?"

The curator nodded an in a trance like state gave her the key to the exhibit. She was in and out of the museum room in less then five minutes. Storing the statue safely in her duffel she took off running.

Batman was busy following the instructions in the book giving orders to everyone else on what to do. First he had Virgil paint a medium size pentagram in the middle of the meadow. Next Clark put a torch on the rim of the circle right above each point. Diana scattered the petals and wolfs bane evenly around the pentagram leaving about an inch of space between it and the rim Finally he dropped the length of rope in front of the top point and said simply, "Now we wait for our vampire friend to arrive."

"Sorry I'm late. You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to secure this. Virgil can you place this in the center please? Thanks a bunch. I'll take the book now." Arra said panting heavily. She took the book in one hand and brushed back a strand of loose hair with the other.

"Now what? What's going on? What are you planning?" Virgil asked curiously as he glanced around.

"You'll see in a minute. First everyone get into your costumes. Okay now put these around your necks and stand on one of the star points, but whatever you do don't I repeat don't step off the point until I say so." Arra instructed the skeptical bunch as they each put on a silver pentagram necklace. Her's clashed with the Bloodstone but she didn't care.

Arra took a deep breath let it out. This was the moment of truth. She couldn't blow this. The night sky had just risen and the moon shone brightly. She shed her daylight coverings and dropped her bag. She turned to face Superman and gave him a telepathic command to light the torches with his heat vision and he did so. Holding the book in her outstretched arms she began to chant.

"Lycanphobia, shapeshifter, Loup-garu, lycan! Child of Mother Moon and Father Forest. I invoke your call to summon you tonight to this sacred place. Come to me now." The torchlights blazed high and the light from them began to crisscross the pentagram till they hit the statue sending up a silver beacon of light. Wind roared and everyone screamed in fright as Arra let loose a long and mournful howl.

"What is she doing?" Static screamed over the wind.

"I have no idea!" was Wonder Women's reply as she tried to shield her face from the flying debris.

Suddenly they all heard a reply to the howl. It was loud, sharp, and close. Someone was definitely responding. Arra cupped her hands and kept it up howling louder. On her right Static began to sweat and to her left Wonder Women was chewing her lip. Batman was calm and Superman was mimicking him even though inside he was scared.

Suddenly from out of the trees boarding the meadow from the rest of the park a profile of a huge canine appeared. It stared down at them for a moment. Another one appeared by its side. Suddenly both canines raced down towards the group joined by many more. In the moonlight they could see that the creatures were large wolves. Nine wolves in total. Soon they were circling them, growling while they inched closer, but the minute they reached the rose petals and wolfs bane a force field went up and repealed them.

Suddenly the wolf with the black patch on his back threw back his head and let out a series of sharp barks and yips. The pack responded to him separating to form two lines. They lowered their heads, tucked in their tails, ears flattened in total submission. The group of heroes looked at one another in confusion. What in the world was going on?

From the top of the ridge where the tree's were emerged a large tawny wolf with blue green eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. It ran down the hill and sashayed past the others snapping at them when they forgot their place. It stared at Arra and growled in a low tone. Immediately Arra bowed submitting herself. She whispered, "Follow my lead." With out question the others did as they were told. The wolf licked its lips pleased by their actions. It yipped softly indicating they could stand up.

Now came the fun part. The wolf began to let out a dialog of barks, yips, growls, and whimpers. To Static it seemed like it was communicating with the rest of the pack about which one of them to eat first.

Whatever it was saying must have made sense to Arra because she began to reply in the same language. Static and the rest of the group stared at her like she was crazy. But then they were crazy for going along with this plan in the first place weren't they. "Ah I don't know about you guys but do any of you have a clue about what she's doing?"

"Communicating." Batman said simply.

"I thought it was just a myth that vampires could speak to animals like bats, rats, and wolves." Superman added quietly.

"Shu. Can't you see she's trying to concentrate?" Wonder Women told them angrily.

The wolf was now lying down on its belly by the rope. It seemed to be waiting patiently for something. "Static give me your coat." Arra ordered.

"Say what? Why? What's wrong with your coat?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine. Here take it." Static grumbled giving her his coat, which she then threw on top of the creature.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Then the tail shorten and was sucked into the body. The back legs made a crunch noise as they reversed direction and changed into human legs and bare feet. The front paws changed to slim human hand and clean nails. Fur disappeared replaced by golden skin. The head was the last to change. The muzzle changed into a mouth full of sharp but human teeth. The ears came down from the top of the head to side and rounded. Long tawny hair emerged. The creature stood up. Where a wolf had been now stood a tall willowy girl. She had a tiny waist, thin hips, full breast and curves in all the right places. Her skin was golden and her teeth were perfect. A small nose went well with her blue green eyes and long flowing tawny hair. She was a beautiful girl about nineteen maybe twenty. She was also completely naked.

Static covered his eyes and Superman and Batman turned away. "Okay that was _not_ something I needed to see. Now I'm scared for life." Static complained.

The girl pulled the jacket on and used to rope to tie it closed. It was obvious now that Static coat was the only one that would fit her. "Sorry I forgot that humans have such reservations when it comes to modesty and such. Thanks for the coat." She said turning to face Arra. She smirked at her and said, "Arra Sails I should have known. Only you would be brash enough to summon us like this. How did you know we were even here? What's it been since we last saw each other?"

"Two years Vivian Gandillon and you know that. And are you kidding? With all the tracks and howling then spotting you at the museum how could I not know? I see being Queen still hasn't reined in your attitude." Arra replied evenly.

"When you're the number one bitch of your pack you have to be a little rough and bare your fangs. It's the only way things are accomplished anymore." Vivian told her haughtily.

"Question? Why would the girl who just emerged from the form of a dog insult herself?" Static asked softly. The minute the word dog was passed his lips Vivian tried to jump him. The force field held her back but it was bound to crack. "Static! Apologize fast!" Arra commanded.

"All right I'm sorry you're not a dog." Static said hurriedly his hands outstretched in an effort to protect himself from harm. Vivian calmed down and glared at him. "Get one thing straight. Never ever call me a dog. I am something far more special. Understand?"

Arra cleared her throat and spoke quickly. "Vivian I need your help and that of your packs. There's a vampanzee loose in the city and he's kidnapped my mate. I need your help to track him down and stop him before he kills again."

"First off that's a vampire's problem not my kind problem. Second what makes you think I'll help you? I am Loup-garu your kind and mine don't mix. We don't want any trouble. I know nothing." Vivian told her coldly.

"Lies. You know something other wise your tracks wouldn't be at the scene of a murder. Regardless of the reason you came to Dakota your involved with this. The vampanzee will move on from humans to your kind then all the other magical beings if we don't stop him now. See this necklace? You gave it to me as token of friendship and said that if I ever needed your help all I have to do is ask." Arra said angrily.

"We are natural enemies!" she shouted. "There is a truce between our races! An uneasy one I know but there is one. Why don't you trust me? Is it because I am only a normal vampire and not a Princess or Queen like you or is it my friends?" Arra challenged her.

"How can you think that? Look at you your controlling the Bloodstone you must be royal blood. Even though this isn't your regular clan they all smell good. I'm a little wary of the one in black he smells funny but still I don't even know who they are for real." Vivian told her pacing back and force agitated.

"All I am asking is to speak to your Council. I need your help. Please for the sake of all humanity please help me." Arra pleaded. Vivian sighed and shook her head. "You always could get to me. All right you clan can follow us to our meeting place but they can't tell anyone about it and I'll see what I can do for you. No promises that you'll get the help you want. Is that to your satisfactory?"

"Yes. Could you have one of your members return the statue to the museum please? Thanks oh and you might want to change partway before you give Static back his coat." Arra told her. Vivian nodded and fell on all fours transforming. When she was halfway done she shed the coat and wiggled out. She then led her pack into the forest except for the black-patched one who took the duffel containing the statue and left.

They all stepped out of the pentagram and began to fly after the wolves. "Okay what the heck was that? Who and what was that girl?" Static asked.

"Vivian Gandillon is an old friend of mine. I trust her with my life. If she can't find our quarry no one can. I believe that she can help us for that reason. As for what she is that's simple. She's a shape shifter, a Lycan, my native French call them Loup-garu."

"In simplest terms she's a werewolf. All of the creatures we just saw are werewolves." Batman told a confused Static. The other's glanced at each other nervously. What had they gotten themselves into?

Half an hour later they arrived in a clearing where they saw a large cave. Two huge wolves guarded the entrance but they backed down the minute Vivian bit them. The pack entered but they were halted. One of the wolves snarled at them and Static nearly hit it with a nova burst.

"What do these guys want? Its like they've got rabies or something." Static complained.

"They're not rabid Static they're just trying to protect the pack. The pack is from Vermont when they travel the use local caves and places to conduct business. Right now those two are in charge of making sure that no one enters the place who is armed. Please hand over your weapons and communication devices." Arra instructed removing her weapons and handing them over to a girl who had emerged from the cave.

"I don't know about this." Static said hesitantly.

"Its sign of trust. I have no qualms about giving up my communicator or lasso. Be polite young man." Wonder Women chided him handing over her things. The men followed suit giving up their weapons, flying disk, and communicators. "Thank you. They will be returned to you later tonight. If you would follow me please." The girl said.

They entered the caves, which were lit by both moss and artificicial means. The passageway led deep into the cave where they could see even more chambers. All around them they saw people. Some were laughing and joking around and others were fighting. They could see wolves everywhere. The girl led them to a chamber hidden behind a curtain. It contained a table and some chairs. "Please sit. Someone will come and get you in a few minutes." She said bowing before she left.

Everyone turned to face Arra with anger on their face. "What? What is it? Why are you mad?"

"Were supposed to be on the same team. There aren't supposed to be secrets between us. You're the one who says we need to trust you but you with held vital information." Superman told her arms crossed.

"I had no choice. I gave Vivian my word I wouldn't tell anyone about her pack. Her kind have been persecuted by mortals for so long that they were worried if I said anything they might be killed." Arra tried to explain.

"Arra who are we going to tell? No one would believe us anyways." Static told her.

"Guys back off. She made a promise and at least we know now. What can you tell us? Any basic information." Wonder Women asked.

"Vivian is nineteen years old and the Queen of her pack. Her mate Gabriel is twenty seven and the entire pack lives in upstate Vermont were they run an inn. They've gone through a lot of bad times in the past but their good people and I'm sure that they will convince the Council to assist us. They follow the Magical Creatures and Beings Constitution same as we do."

"What Constition is that?" Superman asked.

"Many millenniums ago when supernatural and mortal creatures first walked the Earth there were several complications. Many people hurt one another or killed. The only way for peace was to draft a constition. Unfortnually it's been so long that it no longer applies to many situations in present time. If only we could get someone to update it and give the magical community representation in the world things might be better but that's not going to happen." Arra sighed unhappily.

"How do you know Vivian?" Wonder Women asked.

"Two years ago my clan was living in Vermont. I saved Vivian's life and basically she owes me. Nothing special really believe me. Look you'll find out the whole story from them eventually. The thing you need to remember is everyone here has domination over someone else. They're full of pride and can be kind of harsh but you can manage. Diana I believe that you give us a great advantage by just being here." Arra told them.

"Me? Why me? I'm afraid I don't understand you at all." Wonder Women said in a confused voice.

"Loup-garu worship Father Forest and Mother Moon. Legend has it that loup-garu were once human who were devoted to Father Forest. He repaid their devotion by having his mate Mother Moon grant them the ability to shed their skin and pull on their fur. You name is the name of the Roman Goddess of the moon. They think you're the human incarnation of their Goddess." Arra explained giggling through the last part. The others tried not to laugh as Wonder Women blushed.

"That's a good story. I never heard it told like that before." A voice said from the doorway. They turned to face a boy with black hair and brown eyes who was wearing a polo shirt and jeans. He had a nasty scar running down his right arm. "My name is Mark. I'm new to this pack. I was a lone wolf from upstate New York who took a vacation to Vermont and now I'm Vivian's lietenunent. I was instructed to answer any questions you might have before I take you to meet the Council."

"Do you think your pack can help us stop this madness before anyone else gets hurt?" Wonder Women asked.

Mark nodded. "Yes I believe so. And before you ask Arra don't worry Vivian and Gabriel will be they're supporting your cause."

"Is there anything we need to know about in order to meet the with the Council?" Superman asked. "Just be respectful and non confrontational."

"Will we be able to speak freely?" Batman asked coolly. Mark nodded and shivered. That guy gave him the creeps big time.

"Can we get going now? The longer we wait the more time we waste stopping Hippocrates and finding Richie." Static said impatiently.

Mark led them to the largest cavern. The walls had been eroded in such a way to leave platforms and seats for the pack to sit and watch. Five People sat on the main platform. They recognized Vivian. Sitting next to her was a muscular dark blond haired and dark blue-eyed man who must be Gabriel. Mark pointed to the other two and said they were Persia Devereux and Orlando Griffin. He then took his place with the Council. Council was made up of the Leader, the Queen, Two Elders and the Queen's lieutenant.

It was time to begin.

Arra stepped forward and bowed. "Honorable Council members I thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I've come to you tonight to request your help in a grave matter."

"Arra let me say it is good to see you again child. It seems your keeping strange company these days. These people have the strangest scents." Persia said warmly.

"That's because they are meat people with powers. We've never been this close to one before." Gabriel said simply.

"Enough chatter time for business. I am the Keeper of the Law. No vampire or any other creature for that matter has requested our help in over five hundred and fifty years. Why are you asking for help now and what gives you the authority?" Orlando spoke in an grave voice.

"I am the only vampire left Orlando. I am the Guardian of the Bloodstone. You know why I've come tonight for your help. A dangerous man has used my clan's blood to transform into a vampanzee. He's a bloodthirsty monster. He's already killed at least people. He's planning something big and it requires the use of the Bloodstone. Also he has kidnapped my mate and I haven't seen him since Saturday please I need your help to find him and stop him before he strikes."

"Your request is honorable but I can't approve this. Gabriel this would put the pack at considerable risk. You can't do this." Orlando told his leader.

"Gabriel Arra is an honorary pack member and my friend. We can't abandon her. Besides what will this abomination do to us after its finished with human beings. He has to be stopped now!" Vivian pleaded.

"I don't know. We can't really do anything since their not pack members and I don't know if we can trust them." Gabriel said slowly.

"So your going to let my partner Gear dies because your tails are tied? What a joke you are a bunch of mangy mutts." Static shouted angrily.

"Static control yourself!" Batman whispered.

"Do you want to get us in trouble?" Wonder Women demanded

"He does have a point Diana. This isn't fair." Superman said.

"There right we are acting like a bunch of dogs. These are Earth greatest heroes and Arra is our friend. I say we let them take the Rites of Passage. If they pass them then their official pack members regardless if their meat people." Mark suggested.

"The Rites of Passage? No you can't do that! They don't understand the consequences if they do this. It's not worth the risk please find another option." Arra begged horrified by the mere mention of the Rites.

"Hold up a minute. What are these Rites and if we pass them does that mean they'll help us find Richie and stop Hippocrates?" Static asked hopefully.

Vivian stood up and explained. "The Rites of Passage are similar to the vampires Trials of Initiation. They prove that you are loup-garou of good standing and that you're an adult in the packs eyes. Everyone takes them including new members. If you pass them you become full members of the pack and we can assist you without any problems. If you don't take them we can't help you any other way. I warn you, there are severe penalties if you fail them so I warn you think carefully before you agree to any of this."

"What's to think about if it means we get your help? I say we go for it how about you guys?" Static asked the League. They looked at each other for a moment then nodded they were in. "We accept your challenge."

"I humbly ask for one hour to explain everything to them and prepare them for the task at hand." Arra said. The Council agreed to this and they were led back to their room. Once their Arra exploded "Virgil Hawkins you are the most impatient, idiotic, blockheads I've ever met! Why didn't you let me explain everything sooner now you're all doomed!"

"What are you talking about Arra? I thought you wanted their help and if this is the only way then what is your deal?" Static demand angrily.

"I wanted their help but not at the cost of losing your lives!" Arra snapped "Say what?"

"Please explain? I don't understand. What are the Rites of Passage exactly and what do you mean our lives are in danger?" Superman asked.

"The Rites are an ancient tradition used to strengthen the pack and prove your worth to the pack. Everyone takes them it's a requirement if you want to be counted as an adult in your fur and not just your skin. There are four Rites. The Rite of Strength, Speed, Wisdom, and Cunning. The way this will work will be that each one of you will compete against one of their champions in one of the Rites. If you win you are considered a member of the pack and get your stuff back but if any one of you loses just one then all fail and your execute. This is done to insure that only the strongest, fastest, smartest, and craftiest survive to pass on their genes. No one has ever failed the Rites in a group before so don't start now." Arra explained wearily.

"Its obvious, which Rite each of us should compete in. Is there anything else we need to know before we begin this?" Batman asked her.

"Yes those of you with powers will have them removed or at least weakened. No special abilities may be used. Only skill, luck, and intuition are allowed. The Bloodstone can temporarily to do that and give them back as soon as you've won. Are there any more questions?" Arra asked.

"No nothing like a little pressure to and the thought of death to motivate a guy. Well let's do it!" Static said jokily.

Soon they were led to the Arena were the pack had gathered. All of them were in their skin. Music could be heard. Persia Devereux stood in the center wearing pale silver robes and holding a silver chalice with an elixir inside. At one end of the arena a large burly man named Bucky stood stark naked. At the other stood Superman minus his cape. He nodded at Arra who clasped the Bloodstone in her hands and pointed it and Superman. It turned fire truck red and tendrils of light shot out and hit him. He groaned in pain as his powers were taken till he barely had any super strength and invulnerability left. That stone made him feel worse then Kryptonite. Shrugging it off he walked to the center to meet his opponent.

Persia raised hands for silence. She began to speak in an echoing voice. "In times long past the Rites of Passage have been used to help us determine which of us is worthy to survive and those who are not. They also tell us who should be allowed to join. Tonight is the first time an alien outsider has asked to join us and to added to this in an attempt to gain our help to save millions of lives. Let us hope his cause is worthy enough for Mother Moon and Father Forest. The Rite of Strength shall now take place. Champions pay tribute to the moon by drinking the elixir." She held the chalice to each of them and they both took a sip. "Shake hands and then retreat five steps. At my signal you will begin. The first person to knock their opponent to the ground and keep him there is the winner and earns the right to finish his opponent off. Places now begin!"

Bucky leaped into the air a human but came down as a creature. He growled and snapped at Superman. He stalked him in a fluent motion. Suddenly he leaped at Superman jaws wide open aiming for his throat.

Superman grabbed him and threw him down to the ground. He pounded his fist into Bucky side but he wasn't use to fighting with dimished strength. Bucky bit his leg and brought him to the ground. Superman cried out in pain as the wolf ravaged his body causing him to bleed profoundly.

"He's bleeding and he's losing! He could die!" Diana said in a panic

"He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to this. He has to fight with all his heart to win. Let him fight he can win." Arra said confident.

The two competitors fought each other tooth and claw against brawns and brains. Both were in extreme pain but neither was backing down. Finally Superman flung Bucky into a wall were he crumbled. He tried to get up but failed to. Superman towered over him. He looked at Persia who nodded. "You have won the battle it is your right to kill him. Finish him off he is weak."

"No I won't do it. I believe that all life is worth saving and the right to live is our most precious gift. I won't kill him even if you kill me. I spare his life so now I wait for your judgment." Superman preached.

"Congratulations Superman. Now you have truly won this Rite. This is the Rite of Strength. There are all kinds of strength. There is physical strength but the strength not to kill is even greater. Welcome to the pack." Persia monologue.

Cheers went up and Superman felt his powers return. He walked over to his team and congratulated him on a job well done. Now it was Diana turn. They followed the pack outside where a female wolf was already waiting. Diana let Arra drain her then walked over till she was standing next to the wolf.

"The Rite of Speed determines who is the swiftest person. Speed is a necessity in our way of life. You will both follow the course marked by the color markers on the trees. There will be many obstacles to overcome but the important thing is to finish first. Take your places. On your marks get set race!" Vivian yelled throwing down a green flag.

The race was on. Wonder Women ran as fast as she could but the werewolf was faster. They were going through a lot of thick foliage and there were a lot of tree roots that she could stumble over. When they got to a stream they dived in and she swam as hard as she could. Finally they reached the homestretch and with an extra burst of speed she crossed the finish line two seconds before the she wolf. Panting hard she looked up and smiled. "That was a lot harder than any training I received as an Amazon."

"Yet you have passed the test. You are as swift as any wolf. You truly are the Moon Goddess. It is time for the next rite. Let us go to the sacred place of wisdom." Vivian declared.

They arrived in a clearing with stones all around it. Batman was up and the team hoped his amazing mind was smart enough to win this challenge. Orlando Griffin approached him and bowed. "I am the Keeper of the Law. I shall be your opponent in the Rite of Wisdom. In our pack we must have wise leaders who make logical choices that will help protect our pack. I will ask you three riddles. You must answer them all right in order to pass. Shall we proceed?" Batman nodded slightly.

"Very well. Here is my first riddle. What is the difference between monkswood and wolfs bane and what do they do?"

"That is a trick question. They are the same plant and what they do is keep werewolves back or cure them at least according to legend." Batman answered smoothly.

"Correct. You have answered one of my three riddles. Here's number two." Orlando said coolly. He reached inside his robe and produced a large pink oval shape gemstone. "This is a moonstone. It has many mystical properties and names. Tell me what is another name for this gem?"

"Wolf Eyes." He answered simply. Everyone eyebrows went up. That was the right answer. He was good at this. Now it was time for the final question.

"I will recite our Law stating how old a male has to be in the pack to be considered an adult and compete in the Ordeal. Bone and flesh, flesh and bone, a man takes time to grow them. Two-five-two number the moons that it takes for a man to know them. Till then he is not the match of a man, and a man is not bound to him." Orlando recited. His gray eyes locked eyes on the Cape Crusader. Would he figure out the answer?

Batman thought about the riddle for a moment. The others were watching nervously. Had the World's Greatest Detective finally been stumped? Finally he answered. "The proper age for a male to be considered an adult is twenty one." Orlando nodded his head. Cheers went up from the sidelines. They had past three out of four Rites! Only one more to go and they were pack members.

Static was blindfolded and led to a meadow. Arra stripped him of his powers and after ten minutes the blindfold was removed. Mark stood in front of him with a sly grin on his face. "I am your opponent in the Rite of Cunning. In life you need all the wits and cunning you posses to survive in a tight situation. I have hidden a small chunk of iron somewhere in this meadow. Normally if you had your powers you would feel the magnetic pulse it gives off but now you have use your brains to figure out where I hid it. You have fifteen minutes to find the iron and bring it back to me. Good luck. Your time starts now."

Static groaned and rushed around checking under everyone stone and investigating every nook and cranny but he couldn't find the piece of iron. He let out a growl of frustration. "Man! This is so hard! If I just had my powers. But I don't I have to use my instincts. Come on think about this logically if I was Mark were would I hide it?"

Static closed his eyes and started thinking hard. He let the part of his mind that belong to Cassandra mingle with his mind. He thought about Mark's personality and the way he was grinning. Suddenly his eyes flew opened and he snapped his fingers. He knew where the iron was. He walked over to Mark calmly and said. "Can I have the iron that's in your pants pocket?"

Grinning Mark produced the iron and gave it to him. "I can't believe that you figured it out. Technically speaking I am in the meadow so I did hide it in the meadow. You also found it before time ran out so you past the Rite. Which means the Rites of Passage have been completed. You and your friends are now official pack members. Congratulations Static." Mark said shaking his hand.

Static pumped his fist and felt his powers returned. Now they were getting somewhere. Hippacrites was going down and they were going to save Gear.

"Tomorrow we will have a celebration to make your Initiation complete. It will be a great feast but right now we have to go. Dawn is fast approaching and Arra needs some cover. We have a place nearby. Lets hurry and Arra make sure you put on enough sunscreen." Vivian ordered and changed to her wolf form. Howling loudly everyone followed her towards town as the dawn fast approached.


	7. Celebrations and Confrontations

Dawn was fast approaching by the time they reached the pack's temporary home, an old boarding house. It looked completely deserted except for a car in the driveway.

"Inside quickly." Vivian instructed hurriedly ushering them inside the house. They walked into a large kitchen where two people where. One was tall blond man and the other a women who looked like an older version of Vivian. Both of them were calmly drinking coffee but looked up as everyone entered the room. "Everyone I like to introduce my mother Esme and my stepfather Tomas."

"I was wondering when you drag your ass back here. I didn't think that the Rites would last so long so I left early. I hope that wasn't a problem." Esme snapped at her daughter.

"We had to be sure that our newest pack members arrived here safe and sound. Its not safe to be out and about these days not with that monster loose in the city." Gabriel told the two of them in an authoritive voice.

"You must all be exhausted from your efforts last night. I'm sure whatever business that needs to be conducted can be taken care of after you get some rest." Tomas concluded after glancing at the tired heroes.

"I don't need sleep and anyone who tries to make me sleep is going to be sorry." Batman stated. He glared at the group daring them to try. Mark did so by sneaking up behind him and giving him a sedative. "What he asked for it?"

Mark smiled mischivily. "That was fun. There are plenty of rooms upstairs. Go on get some rest I'll wake you a little after noon." The group nodded and went upstairs. They hurt all over so within a few minuets they were all fast asleep.

While they were resting and the members of the house were talking quietly across town Hippacrites was in his warehouse going over inventory lists. He had enough power to run his scheme and power the warehouse. He had all the equipment he would need. But he was still short on several of the items he would need for his master plan. He was running out of time it was already Tuesday. He gargled down some blood and decided to interrogate his prisoner some more. He needed his help on a few things.

He left his private quarters and entered the holding area. Several servants led by Kraven were having some fun by throwing rocks at the boy. One struck his face just below his left eye. Tears streamed down freely. As much fun as it was to watch this he couldn't kill the boy just yet. "Enough! All of you leave and go practice or do something useful. I like to question our guest personally." The servants jeered and cursed angrily but did as they were told.

Hippacrites circled the cage slowly evaluating the condition of his hostage. He was in the worst shape imaginable. The torture was really taking its toll on his body. Soon he would crack. He dragged his claws across the bars then slammed his huge fist into the wall causing Richie to flinch in terror. "Has reality set in yet my young vampire? That you will never enjoy the pleasures of the nightlife again? That you will never see your family and friends again in your entire life? You are in pain beyond imagination. Why not just give in? You can end this pitiful resistance, this torture, and this agony. Because let me tell you resistance is futile. I will win and you will lose. Answer my questions and this will end. Its pointless to resist me."

"I may be in pain and terrified of you, but I'm not giving in to you. Not now not ever you hear me? I've battled to many foes to give up now. I've figured out your little pan and you can bet if I did Arra, Static, and the League will to. They will stop you and when they find you I hope they give you the fate you deserve." Richie said in a raspy but defiant voice.

Hippacrites arm shot in and grabbed the boy around his neck and dug his claws deep drawing blood. Richie started to gasp and cough up blood. "Please stop." He managed to croak out and the vampanzee released him.

"You should really see a doctor about that." He said laughing manically. "How sad that you are a vampire Mr. Foley. I believe that you would have made an excellent vampanzee. Now my little pet its time to get down to business. You're going to help me. I need your genius mind to help me figure out a tricky little problem I've been having."

Richie's eyes burned with hatred. He had been kidnapped several times before but this time was different. The fate of the human race was in his hands. He couldn't and wouldn't give in to Hippacrites no matter what he threatened. No matter how much torture and pain he suffered he wouldn't give in. "Figure it out yourself if you're so smart!" he spat out.

"I had hoped we could avoid further unpleasentries, but now you have tried my last ounce of patience. Now we get serious." Hippacrites said coldly picking up some medieval torturing devices from the table and turning the brain scrambler on full blast. Richie braced himself for the onslaught of torture that was to come. He only hoped that Arra was safe and she was cracking down on this nutcase.

At the boarding house the pack had gathered. Many of the older members especially the males were uncomfortable lending help to non-wolf members. It didn't seem right. They also hated the way Gabriel and Vivian were leading the pack.

"This is wrong you two and you know it. They are not true members of our pack no matter if they've passed the Rites. They are a danger to us. What if they lead trouble back to our den? We should have left this place ages ago. I'm not saying their bad its just their not Loup-garou and how can we trust them?" Lucien demand. His buddies Raul and Rolf nodded in agreement.

Vivian bristled at their comments. She was young to be a queen but she was determined to do her duty. "Arra is my friend. She saved my life I owe her plain and simple. You don't like that tough luck. Besides there are certain advantages to having such powerful members in our pack if you think about for a second." Vivian snapped at him.

"Enough! We are all acting like animals. We know what happened to our ancestors five hundred and fifty years ago but we have to move on. What happened is in the past and if we don't want a repeat of history were going to help. And if I hear one more complaint I'm going to smack you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week understand? Now go and prepare for the ceremony. Don't forget to look for clues while your out. Esme, Tomas, Mark, Vivian, and I shall stay here. Contact us with any information now scram." Gabriel ordered.

"I don't get why the pack is so against this. You guys didn't behave this way when I joined. Vampires and werewolves might not be best of friends but we are certainly not enemies." Mark commented as he got a soda from the fridge.

"The past is always a touchy subject. It brings up a lot of painful memories. Some that are worst than others. It will be noon in half an hour. I should get lunch ready. Think they like pizza?" Esme asked. Her mate and her headed in to the kitchen to prepare lunch for their guest.

Upstairs in one of the guest beds Arra was tossing and turning in her sleep. She had removed the silver pentagram necklace earlier. Around her neck the Bloodstone glowed a dull red and streaks of light sprang up and snaked out of the room. They headed to the beds of her sleeping friends. When the light hit them they began to share in with Arra dream, which was a memory of when she met Vivian two years prior.

Upstate Vermont 2 years ago: Selena and Arra were sitting on the porch of an abandon hunting lodge stationed near a national forest. They looked up at the stars gazing at the constellations happily. "Beautiful tonight isn't it? I love places like this where we can clearly see the stars. Reminds me of our first home you know the village remember Arra?" Selena asked softly.

"I remember Selena. I wish we could stay here longer. This place is so amazing full of surprises. I never want to leave." Arra replied softly.

"You know we can't do that. There's no human's around for miles. It's just not practical." Selena told her shaking her head sadly. She to wished to stay in this place a little longer. They had only arrived two nights ago and it was just a pit stop on their way to a major city.

The door opened and the rest of the clan came outside to enjoy the fresh air. They wanted to stargaze as well. It had been very tiring lately. To many close calls. Finally Vanez opened his mouth and spoke up. "Why don't we go hunting? This is a national forest and I'm sure they won't miss a few animals."

"We haven't had a chance to do some real hunting in so long. Victor and Demetra will be safe for half an hour. Please Merton say yes." Kathren pleaded eyes wide. Siba joined in next. "Come on when will we get another chance?"

"You are right of course. We haven't had an opportunity like this in months to just sit back relax and hunt. Still we can't leave our Elders unguarded. That would be most unwise. I shall stay behind and protect them." Merton informed them sadly.

Vanez placed a hand on his shoulder. "No Merton you've been cooped up inside long enough. You need a break. I'll stay behind and you go have some fun. Trust me everything will be okay."

Merton smiled and bared his fangs happily. Standing up he took Cassandra's hand in his and declared the hunt was on. They separated into pairs and plunged into the forest shouting last one to return was a rotten egg.

Arra and Selena ran through the forest at top flirting speeds using their amazing strength to move obstacles out of the way. Opening their senses up they let the smells and the sounds of the night fill their noses and ears. This was Paradise to them. "Sorry Vanez had to sacrifice his time with you. I know he didn't like staying behind." Arra thought to Selena as they vaulted over a stump.

"No problem. I mean its great to go hunting at all considering that's my duty. I need all the practice I can get. I don't mind hunting with a kid." Selena teased.

"Kid! I'm the same age as you 714! Selena quit joking around will you its not funny."

The two vapriress stopped flirting when they smelled a deer close by. They approached the sleeping animal cautiously careful not to disturb its slumber. A sudden noise would alert the animal to their presence, which was the last thing on their mind.

Selena motioned Arra to circle around the other side of the trees. Both of them quietly drew their knives and creeped ever so closer. Selena raiser her knife when snap! A twig snapped under her foot. She cursed Charna's guts but it was already to late. The deer had woken up and was running for its life. Selena threw her knife but it missed its target by an inch becoming embedded in a tree trunk. Growling she tore the weapon loose and gave chase. She had no intention of losing the prey.

Arra had circled around to the other side and was now in perfect position to attack. She shot her nails into the beast neck and it collapsed to the ground barely alive. Arra leaped forward placed her hands around its neck and snapped it killing it quick and painlessly. She hated killing but it was a nessacity. Some people might say what she had just done wrong but her mind how was it any different from any hunter in the world?

Selena joined her and together they began to cut off pieces of veal to eat. They sucked a little blood to satisfy their cravings for now. "That was a very successful hunt. I can't believe I stepped on a twig. How lame!"

"Can you finish up here? I want to explore the forest a little more see what kind of night life I spot." Arra told her standing up and gazing around.

"Alright but don't go far. Dawn is in three hours and a storm is rolling in. I f you get lost use your telepathy to find us got it?" Selena replied slowly.

Arra nodded her head and went on her way. She loved being in the woods. Her enhanced senses allowed her to enjoy the beauty of the area better. She came to a small stream and dove in. She really needed a bath and this seemed the best place to get one.

As she was drying off she heard the howls of wolves close bye. Hiding behind a tree she watched a pack of wolves emerge and began to drink from the stream. There had to be at least twenty wolves.

Using her enhanced eyes she took a closer look at the animals. They didn't look like ordinary wolves. The ears were too floppy and the tail was far to short. The paws were much bigger and their teeth were just a bit to long. Inhaling deeply she smelled wolf with the faint musk of human joined with them. There was no doubt about it they were loup-garou, shape shifters, werewolves.

Arra was very surprised. She hadn't expected to see another werewolf pack ever again. She decided to stay and observe them. It was obvious that the leader of the pack was the huge white one with gray paws and ice blue eyes. His mate was a tawny female who was whining at him. She licked her lips and tossed her head to the right. With a quick nuzzle from her mate she ran off.

Arra didn't know why she trailed the female. Maybe because she was lonely for company or might be because she thought they could be friends. Whatever the reason she was there when it mattered.

Arra had climbed up a tree to get a better view of the surrounding terrain. To her right was a deep ravine with several outcroppings. Everywhere else was forest. You had to be careful not to get to close to the edge otherwise you fall to your death. The tawny colored wolf had just snagged a pine martin and was munching happily on in when from the brush emerged an angry wolverine. The wolf dropped her prey and stood up growling a warning. The wolverine ignored it and charged her at full force.

Arra watched in horror as the huge beast clawed the werewolf. It bit at her but she twisted out of the way. She tore at the wolverine foot, but it used its bulk to knock her over. She tried to get to her feet but the angry creature didn't let up. Arra dropped to the ground rushing to aid the female stranger. Without thinking of her own safety she dove into the frenzy.

The ticked off wolverine must have thought the entire world was after him as she dug her nails into its stomach. Arra tried to bite it or at least knock it out of the fight when it sent both her and the injured werewolf over the edge of the ravine. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as they plunged to their doom. A second later everything went black.

When she came to she groaned in pain. Her entire body hurt. Her head hurt the most of all but no major damage. Glancing to the left she saw the werewolf was out cold bleeding. She started to get up when the ledge they were on stared to crack. "Man this not going to hold our weight for very long. We need to get to the top and fast!" Moving very slowly and very carefully she picked up the wolf and threw her over her shoulders. Holding her paws together with on hand she started climbing up with the other. When she was near the top she levitated up over the ledge to safety.

She collapsed to the ground panting. Rain started to pour washing away any chance of them getting out of here tonight. She found a small cave to spend the night in. She found some dry sticks and started a fire. She glanced at her roommate and waited for the wolf to wake up. She had been gravely injured in the fight and fall but Arra had patched her up the best she could under the circumstances.

She didn't have to wait very long. About ten minutes later the wolf woke up and morphed into a teenage girl naked save for a silver pentagram necklace around her neck. Arra hadn't noticed it before. The girl looked her in confusion. "Rest your safe. I saved you from the wolverine and then again when you fell over the edge of the ravine. You were injured so I did what I could to help you. I'm Arra, Arra Sails." Arra said holding out her hand out.

The girl looked warily at her benefactor. She smelled the air and backed away when she smelled vampire. Arra didn't shy away or move at all. She waited for her to make her decision. Slowly the girl crawled back over to her and took her hand and shook it. "Vivian Gandillon and thank you for saving my life. I'll be better by tomorrow night thanks to my powers. With this rain I'll never be able to find my pack. You're a vampire. I can tell by your smell. Can't you contact your clan mentally?" Vivian inquired.

She shook her head no. "I got a concussion from rescuing you. It's messing with my powers. Here take my coat and warm yourself by the fire. Were stuck together here for till tomorrow night so lets talk." Arra suggested.

That's what they did. They spent the rest of the night talking about their lives and when day came they rested regaining strength. Around three in the afternoon they rose and had a late lunch. Finally night they left their shelter and headed for home.

The two girls walked cautiously through the woods searching for some familiar sign or any trace of their homes, but to no avail. Nothing looked the same and all the dampness messed up their senses. They couldn't tell where anything was. It was so frustrating.

"I know my clan is looking for me. There are so few of us left we can't risk losing any of us. What about your pack would they come looking for you?" Arra inquired

"I'm their Queen. Until I am verified as dead they have to search for me. Lets hope they don't get discourage easily. Hold up I heard something." Vivian said holding her hand out to stop Arra.

Cocking her head to the side and listened carefully. She could make out the faint sounds of someone calling her name. Listening further she heard someone calling out Vivian's name. "They're looking for us. Sounds like they're near each other. They're looking for us about a quarter mile southwest from our position. Think you can keep up?" she asked as got ready to flirt.

Vivian tossed Arra her coat and said, "Try keeping up with me!" Then she changed into a wolf. Howling to the moon both of them took off towards the sounds of their friends. Their blood raced through their veins singing for the warmth of their friends and families.

Finally they reached a clearing were both groups stood nervously. They glared at each other unsure of what the other one was going to do? Things were definitely tense and it looked like a fight could break out anytime. Both groups smiled as the two girls emerged from the thicket tired and in desperate need of a bath, but otherwise fine.

Hurriedly the girls shared what had happened with their clans. Both were extremely glad that they were okay. The loup-garou were eternally grateful for the safe return of their Queen. Vivian gave her necklace to Arra as a token of her friendship and told her if she needed help to call. They would find her no matter where she was. Then after a quick good-bye they parted and went on their ways. End Flashback:

Virgil was shaken awake and he gazed around the room confused. He had taken off his mask and his hands flew up to his face feeling exposed. Then his memories came rushing back and he relaxed a bit. He stretched and yawned. Rubbing the back of his neck he said, "Man, what a strange dream. It was like nothing I ever experienced before. At least not in my sleep it's like that really happened."

"It did." Mark told him simply. He smiled coyly at the young hero like he knew something he didn't know. He scratched his scars absentmindly. "You know the Bloodstone has many strange powers. One is to share information via mind link. Arra told you it was no big deal that she saved Vivian, but subconsciously it was. She wanted you to know the truth so the Bloodstone decided to act on her behalf. It does things like that from time to time."

Grabbing his mask Virgil hurried with Mark to the living room. Clark, Diana, and Batman (who refused to remove his cowl) were already sitting. Batman still seemed angry that they had forced him to get some rest. Vivian had picked up the pizzas they ordered earlier. She hoped everyone liked pepperoni and cheese pizza because that's all they had. Motioning for him to sit down he grabbed a slice took a big bite then asked the question that was on his mind. "What do you mean the Bloodstone decided to act?"

"Though we are not _Homo Vamprye _we _Homo Lupus_ know the legends and facts about the Bloodstone from our contact with the vampires over the years. After all our kind helped then in the War of Scars centuries ago. But that's for another day." Gabriel informed them.

"The Bloodstone has a conscience all it's own or so were told." Esme stated simply drinking her root beer. Normally she would be drinking but it would be impolite do so with guest around.

"Are you saying that it's alive? I thought the Bloodstone was just a meteorite fragment with unusual powers. Similar to Kryptonite." Clark asked his brow furred. He was confused big time by the conflicting facts.

"It's not alive in the same sense you or I would be considered alive. The blood of every vampire that ever existed flows through it giving it life. Together their collected spirits and powers give the Bloodstone its mind and abilities. It takes enormous amount of power and concentration to use. That's why only Elders, (Kings and Queens) or those in training can use it. Their blood has been specially tuned to the Bloodstone power." Tomas explained.

"Then how is Arra able to use it? She's not an Elder nor is she a Princess according to her own words. Also she was human when it changed her. Why is it allowing her to use it?" Diana demanded

"Honestly I don't know. It's possible that there are hidden reserves in the Bloodstone and Arra that allow her to command such power. I know that Arra has kept most of her past hidden and not told you the complete truth about everything that you need to know, but trust me when the time comes you will know everything." Vivian told her firmly. She wasn't going to reveal anything else.

"Why didn't you wake me with the others? I wanted to start discussions as soon as possible." Arra said angrily as she entered the room in a huff. She dragged her nails across the wall leaving deep gashes to show her displeasure. She took the last slice of pizza and began to eat.

"I thought you might need the extra rest. Arra you can't tax yourself so much especially during the daylight hours. It's dangerous. You could hurt yourself." Mark told her. The look she gave him dropped the temperature in the room by five degrees.

"What's important is that you're up now and we can share with everyone the information we have. It might help us find your mate and stop this monster. Listen up because were not going to repeat ourselves so doesn't miss a thing." Esme said. She nodded to Vivian who took a big sip of her soda before starting her tail.

"It started about a month ago. We got word that you and your clan had become human. I knew how much you wished that, but I wanted to hear what happened from you and see if the rumors were true. It took about week to get things ready and get to Dakota. When we arrived I had no trouble tracking you down but that's when things started to get strange." Vivian started out in a monotone voice.

"What? What did you encounter?" Arra demanded.

"We caught the faint scent of what smelled like a vampire but it wasn't quite one. There was something very different about and it was a lot more human than creature. But as time progressed the smell became more beast than man. We decided to investigate incase something had happened to one of your clan mates."

"That's when the murders started. Our scouting parties came upon the bodies of the victims shortly after they died. We were able to confirm that the killer wasn't a vampire at all. The wounds didn't match up. Vivian convinced me to stay and check it out. Whatever was going on here might have repercussions that affect us. I was on patrol with Mark over there when we came upon the vampanzee devouring his third victim. I thought she was already dead so I ordered us to leave. Two werewolves are no match one vampanzee trust me. But Mark didn't obey." Gabriel said picking up the story.

"I couldn't stand by and let an innocent get killed. I disobeyed orders to leave and tore across the meadow jumping on the back of the vampanzee. I tore at his shoulder before he flung me into a tree. Gabriel came after me attacking from the front. I went to check on the girl. Amazingly she was still alive when I got to her. She was bleeding profoundly and her leg was broken. I let her grab my scruff and tried to drag her away but then the vampanzee struck! He hit me in the side and clawed me. His fangs dug into my neck. He grabbed me by my tail and used his super speed to quickly tie me to a tree. Gabriel bravely fought on but in the end it did no good. The girl was killed and we had to retreat or face execution." Mark said slamming his fist on the coffee table angrily.

"I see. Is that how you got your scars?" Batman inquired. They nodded their heads. "So what did you do next? Surely you had some plan. You weren't going to allow some killer to frame you as the murder."

"We wanted to contact Arra and the others but it was to risky with them human. It was a chance meeting that Arra saw me a museum. I was trying to secure the wolf statue in hopes of using it to summon more help but Arra beat me to it. Our patrols have revealed nothing of this mad man whereabouts. He's masking his scent by combining it with several strong smelling agents. We know he must have some help and an agenda. Other than that we have nothing. Hopefully you can provide us with something to sniff out this evil." Vivian told the group.

"Enough chatter its time to start discussing the Ceremony of Initiation. They need to know what is expected of them and get everything prepared don't we?" Tomas asked getting up off the sofa.

"You are right. There is so much that needs to be done. Everything must be perfect." Esme said joining her husband.

"Excuse me what Ceremony are you talking about? I thought we were going to come up with a plan on defeating Hippocrates and saving my best friend from his clutches." Virgil asked confused.

"We will eventually but the Ceremony is traditional. Without it you won't be recognized as official pack members despite you passing the Rites. The Ceremony is a time of unity and relaxation. It is a time to recharge our energies and also grant luck to us. Believe me will need all the luck in the world if were going to win this fight." Mark told them.

"I understand everyone's reluctance to celebrate after all that has occurred. Myself especially wants to continue fighting but I sense if we don't take a break the solution to our problem will never come to us. Through the Bloodstone I sense that Hippacrites will not make a move. At least not today he won't attack. It would be rude to not follow tradition." Arra told the clan calmly.

"She's right. We've been working so hard sense Saturday that even when we sleep we work. We need a chance to recharge. I'll call J'onn and give him a status report then we can get ready for the Ceremony. Who knows we might actually learn something that could help us." Clark said. He left the room to speak privately with Jonn leaving the others to get ready for the Ceremony.

"Jonn come in. It's Superman. You read me?"

"Loud and clear. We've been worried about you. You haven't contacted us in a while. What is going on? Is the mission proceeding?" the Martian asked concern in his voice.

"Things could be better. Wherever Dr. Jordan Hippacrites is holed up we can't find him. We got some help from some unexpected friends. Right now were about to participate is some kind of Ceremony. Tell me any new news?" Clark asked

"None. Will keep trying but it has been difficult. You can tell Arra were almost finished with Gear's special project. She'll understand what I mean. If anything new turns up I'll contact you. Over and out." Jonn said cutting the connection.

Clark rejoined his friends. Vivian was helping them select wolf skins to wear. Virgil and Batman didn't look to thrilled about the prospect of wearing animal skins over their clothes. "You have to be kidding me! This is to much like the days when Native Americans ran around." Virgil complained.

"The natives of this land understood the power of the beast. These skins are the furs of departed members. Since you don't have furs you must wear these. It is tradition! Also we will have to paint your face and nails. No masks may be worn either. Please don't make me force you to do this." Vivian said angrily tapping her foot.

"There's a human expression I like. I believe its goes like this. When in Rome do as the Romans do. We don't have to wear them all night. Just for the beginning of the Ceremony. Come on guys it's just for awhile and it shows we trust and respect them and their ways." Arra said pleading.

"She's right. Grow up you big babies. Its not that bad." Diana said hands of her hip. She held out her hand and took one of the pelts. Sighing in defeat the men took pelts to and allowed themselves to be made over.

While this was going on Gabriel explained to them exactly what would be happening tonight. There would be games, music, dancing. Not to mention storytelling, a feast, and the hunt. They would have to participate in the hunt but they didn't have to kill the animal. The whole point of this Ceremony was for the pack to unify and work together.

Finally everyone was ready. Diana had to force Batman to remove his mask under the threat of bodily harm if he didn't comply. They followed the loups-garous outside and to the caves where they met last night. In the clearing in front of the caves the celebrations was already under way. Music (mostly drums and strings) could be heard, people were dancing and huge bonfire was blazing in the twilight. People could be seen playing games in their fur and skins. All in all it was a great party.

"These people are acting like wild animals." Batman commented sourly.

"Technically speaking they are wild animals. Come on stop being such a stiff. Enjoy yourself for a while why don't you. Our part in the ceremony isn't for a while yet. So lets have some fun." Arra said howling loudly before diving into a fight. It wasn't a real one just a mock one.

"Well as long as I'm dress like this I guess I should enjoy myself. Hey who wants to watch an electrifying hero in action?" Static asked zooming off to demonstrate his powers.

Superman headed for the buffet table to see what there was to eat. Wonder Women dragged Batman to the dancing area to dance. She was laughing and having a great time. Vivian and the others joined in with them celebrating the night and howling to the moon like idiots.

Finally a few hours later everything settled down and everyone took a seat next to the fire. It was time for the official part of the Ceremony of Initiation to take place. Aunt Persia stood beside Orlando Griffin. They cleared the throats and spoke. "In our society the pack must function as one in order to survive. Everyone must know their place or there is chaos. When loners or neighboring packs join with us it is a time to celebrate. We must reunify our bonds tonight. For the first time in our history a vampire and her clan shall become one with our pack. Do I hear any objections?" Persia asked in her ancient tone.

No one object. Everything was silent. Orlando picked up where Persia left off. "After tonight we will all be one pack. We pledge our loyalty and services to aid our newest members in their quest. We shall not rest till the goal has been obtained. Please drink to the health of our God and Goddess so that we may proceed." He passed them the silver goblet and they each took a long drink.

They all stood up and faced Gabriel. He walked up to them and surveyed them. He growled at them and they submit to him. After a series of growls and barks they responded with the correct words he announced them full members of the pack. Everyone cheered and sat down as Vivian came to the stage. She was carrying small pouches full of what looked like glitter.

"Psst. What's going on Arra?" Static whispered removing his pelt. Arra smiled and replied quietly. "Were about to learn the pack's history and Vivian's personal story. It will be told in wolf tongue so I'll translate. When she is done we will each have to go up and tell a short tale. It can be why were on the quest, something personal, or even how you got your powers. After that we start the hunt for the main course for the feast."

Vivian threw some glittered into the fire and purple sparks shot everywhere. The group gasped as a picture formed in the air lighted by the bonfire. Vivian threw back her head and started talking wolf with English laced in between. Arra quickly began to translate.

"Vivian's ancestors originally lived in Europe around France until the sixteenth century when they fled to avoid werewolf persecution. They settled sparsely in the New World until the end of the century where they took up roots in the wilds of Louisiana. Then at the beginning of the nineteenth century in the city of New Orleans the Verdun triplets broke the ban on eating human flesh so they fled to West Virginia. Everything was fine for a hundred years then one of the pack members killed a girl. Her death lead to a great fire in which several pack members were killed including Vivian's father who was also the leader of the pack. With no place left to go they headed to Maryland where Vivian's Uncle Rudy lived." Arra translated flawlessly. Her eyes locked on with Vivian's teary ones. She understood her friend's pain. After a moments hesitation she continued her story. She threw in more powder and the fire picture changed to show new images.

"An entire year went by and things weren't good. The Five (Vivian's age mates) where causing trouble, Vivian wasn't doing well in school, and the adults of the pack were barely keeping it together. They needed a leader desperately but whom would they follow? It was decided that an Ordeal was to take place to decide. While they waited for this to take place Vivian became the girlfriend of a boy who craved the mystical. His name was Aiden Teague. He and his friends the Amoebas became Vivian's friends. She had fun with them all the time. Aiden gave her the pentagram necklace. Her friendship with the human helped her ignore problems at home with the Five hoarding her, Astrid's recklessness, and the males trying to ensure success before the Ordeal."

The League and Static watched the pictures in the flame changing rapidly. There was Vivian's birthday. A concert with friends and sleepovers with Bingo. But there were troubles. Fights between Gabriel and Lucien. Astrid leading a huge run in a populated area. Rafe trying to cozy up with Vivian. Esme and her daughter talking. It was clearly amazing. Finally they stopped at the night of the Ordeal. Another pinch of powder made the picture talk.

"No females may compete." Orlando told Astrid.

"Let her. Tradition excludes females for good reason. But if Miss Astrid wants a practical demonstration let her fight. First blood means your out." Gabriel said.

"Why is she doing this? She knows she doesn't stand a chance in wining." Vivian whispered to her mom.

"I think I know. She believes that if she knocks off a few males it will be a more impressive show of power than some weak bitches." Esme replied.

The pictures continued to play showing the fierceness of the battle for the position of leader. It may have been Static imagination but Vivian seemed saddened by this. Like it was completely pointless. And after seeing so many people get hurt and die he had to agree.

The fight ended with Gabriel winning. Everyone submit to him. Suddenly Astrid the foxy red wolf lunged at Esme trying to kill her. She began to cut off her air supply. Vivian jumped in and saved her mom by mauling Astrid eye out and forcing her back. It was only after the females submitted to her she realized she accidentally declared herself Queen and Gabriel's mate.

"What a tough luck. I mean she's only sixteen and all this confuses her. At least she saved her mother." Wonder Women whispered.

"Yeah but what's going happen next. No way would Vivian voluntarily submit herself to Gabriel. This might push her over the edge to do something stupid." Superman said.

"Man you don't think she was crazy enough to reveal what she was to Aiden? He would probably kill her." Static said loudly.

"She did tell Aiden. He freaked big time and rejected her. He made all her friends hate her. She was mad as could be. That's when things got strange. Bodies started appearing and she started acting weird. Vivian thought she was a killer so to protect the pack she tried to set herself on fire. But Ulf and Willem stopped her. Astrid and Rafe had set her up. They were going to kill Aiden who had fashioned a silver bullet from the pentagram necklace she threw back at him to kill her with. She saved his life and Astrid was killed for endangering the pack. Rafe was shot to death. Vivian also got shot but begged for them to let Aiden go. For a while she was stuck between beast and human. Then Gabriel helped her change back to normal. The pack moved to Vermont and Vivian purchased a new necklace to remember Aiden by and that is her story or at least the basic summery. Clap please I mean wasn't that great?" Arra asked.

The four heroes looked at one another. What they had seen disturbed and shocked them. But it wasn't any different then what they had seen in other cultures. Despite their lifestyle and ability to change into a wolf they were human as them.

Arra stood up and gazed at the flickering firelight. "Now its our turn. Just concentrate on the images you want to display and they will emerge. I shall go first." She told them formal voice. She levitated to the front of the fire and fast the pack.

She turned to face them. Her eyes pierced the night searching for some sign. Finally she took a handful of dust in each hand and tossed it into the blaze. The flames danced all around her giving her the look of a she-devil. She began to dance and sing her tale. The image that appeared in the air was that of Richie and her embracing each other. "I am on a quest to save my one true love. I am also on a quest to determine who I truly am. Am I a human girl or a vampiress? You are the judge of that. Five nights ago I became aware of the presence of an ancient serial killer come to live again. It is my responsibility to hunt him down and destroy him. Or capture him so he may be judged by his peers for his crimes against humanity."

She left the stage with the rest of the pack urging her to continue her story but she refused to say anymore. She signaled for Static to go. He used his powers to tell the story of how he got his powers. The League members also told similar stories. By the time they were done there stories were now part of pack lore. It was time for the hunt.

The pack walked to the edge of the forest before stripping off their clothes. "I still don't get why they don't transform with their cloths on." Static alleged to Arra. "They can't. If they tried they would shred them. Come we have to be ready. You need to carry Batman. Remember you don't have to take part in the actual kill but you must give chase. Ready?"

"As ready as we will ever be. This is pointless." Batman told her.

"You're just upset that you had to wear a wolf pelt. Now shut up and let's go. They've begun." Wonder Women chided him taking off after the retreating pack followed closely by Superman and Arra. Static zapped him to his flying disk and they were off.

They plunged deep into the forest allowing only the moonlight to guide them. They picked up the scent of a deer and went after it. Baying to the moon they separated and charged the animal. The heroes played a key part in cornering the animal. The werewolves finished it off. All though they didn't like the killing part the hunt did serve its purpose. Their human minds hand gone back to the most primitive days when man hunted for survival. They were a unified force. Superman was elected to carry the kill back to campsite where they roasted it for the feast.

After stuffing himself silly for an hour Static noticed Arra getting really edgy. She kept glancing at the city of Dakota then at her watch. Something was troubling her deeply. Sighing he got up and walked over to her and asked, "Everything okay? You seem distracted by something. What is it?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Everything fine Virgil. Really it is. It's just that I well you better call everyone over. I have to tell you something. Something very important." Arra told him calmly as she could.

A few minutes later the League gather in the shadows of the trees to listen to what Arra had to say. Her usual zeal was gone. She was very anxious about something. She kept wringing her hands. Finally she opened her mouth and spoke. " I hope that you are enjoying yourself tonight. I know some of you didn't want to be here. What I have to tell you may disturb you but I must speak. I need to go hunting."

"But we just hunted. I don't understand what you mean." Static told her unsure of where this was leading. But one of the group had already guessed.

"No you can't be serious. How dare you call what your about to do hunting. Its evil." Batman growled menacingly at her.

"I have no choice. What I need to hunt for is blood. I am in need of another feed. My powers are diminishing without it. I know you think its cruel but to me humans are prey, but only when I need there blood. If I don't get some tonight I won't be much help. The next time I'll need to feed will be late Saturday early Sunday at the latest. I only told you so you wouldn't worry when I leave. I'll be back before the sunrises." Arra told them getting ready to leave.

"Arra! You can't I mean are you sure? What if you hurt someone?" Wonder Women asked her.

"We can't let you do this. Its wrong Arra to feed off the blood of others. There must be another way. I can't condone this." Superman told her looking at her with pity on his face. He didn't know what to do.

"There is no other way. I know that this must upset you but I need the blood. I will die without it. If your concern two of you follow me. Other wise I can't wait any longer. I'm going now. Follow me if you dare." Arra said before flirting off towards Dakota.

"I'll go after her and make sure she doesn't kill someone. We have to trust her. After all she's been doing this for centuries." Static said unfolding his flying disk. Who's coming with me?"

"I'm coming. Arra is keeping something from us and I intend to discover the truth. Plus someone has to make sure she doesn't cross the line." Batman told him getting on his desk. " Stay here and return with the pack to the boarding house. Will meet up with you later. Static lets go."

Arra was on the rooftop of an apartment building scanning the streets below. She glanced at her watch. Ten minutes till eleven. She had to find someone to feed on and fast. She was concentrating so heard she almost didn't hear the sounds of people approaching until it was almost too late. She turned around lighting fast and shot her nails at one assailant and nearly punched the living daylights out of the other.

"Wow Arra stop its us! Please don't hit me I like the way my face is arranged." Static said holding his hands up defensively. Batman was calmly removing nails from his cape.

"What were you two bone heads thinking! I could have killed you or at the very least broke your jaw! Why are you following me? Don't you trust me?" Arra asked standing up.

"As I seem to recall you said that two of us should follow you. After hearing you descriptions of your feeding habits I'm not surprised that people confuse you with vampanzees." Batman told her.

"How dare you compare me to that serial killer. There is nothing wrong with my appetite for blood. Is it wrong when a leech or vampire bat take a little blood to fill their stomachs?" Arra demanded angrily.

"No, but their animals." Static said. "That's not the point. What I do is no different."

"So you're calling yourself an animal? That's real smart comparing yourself to an animal. You're nothing but a predator, a super smart one at that. You say you care about humans but if you did you wouldn't be doing this." Batman told her.

Her eyes welled up with angry tears. "How dare you insult me! I am not a monster. You're the monster. Have you no heart or are you always this cruel. You think I'm some kind of threat to mankind well you couldn't be more wrong. I won't stand for this. If you think you know so much then try to keep up. I'll prove to you I'm not some heartless killer." Arra told him angrily. Wiping her tears from her face she turned and ran towards the edge and leaped off.

Static and Batman rushed to the side in time to watch her stick her nails into the side of the next building whirling herself around the side. She grabbed a flagpole and did a handstand before launching herself into the air. Using her levitation ability she landed three buildings down and did an impressive display of gymnastic tricks with her super strength that would put Shebang to shame before continuing to run.

Static whistled long and loudly. "Okay I'm impressive. Come on before we lose her." He took off flying while Batman launched a grappling hook and followed him.

Arra stopped around five blocks away and sniffed the air. She picked up the scent of human and a dog nearby. Using her hearing she pinpointed the noise about a block away. She turned and used her enhanced eyesight and spotted a young woman walking her dog. They were all alone. The perfect target to feed upon. The men arrived just as she levitated to the ground. Closing her coat so her weapons weren't visible she walked out of the alley and down the street towards the women.

Batman didn't like waiting. Usually he was very patient but right now this went against everything he stood for. Yes the girl had the right to live and she needed the blood in order for her powers to be at full strength but this was just wrong. "I'm putting an end to this. You stay here." Before he could move he found himself hovering two inches above the ground by static energy.

"You seem to have forgotten about my static cling. I've had enough of this. Your one of my heroes Batman and I've enjoyed working with you in the past but enough is enough. You're treating poor Arra a lot worse than you did with Allie. You don't seem to get it do you. None of us asked for these powers and were just kids. We all make mistakes but that's life. I'm going to release you and were going to watch Arra and if things get hairy will step in but not before clear? Arra's right you only have power as long as people are afraid of you and right now I'm not." Static told him letting him go. The older man glared at the teenager but made no move to leave the roof. They both turned to watch Arra.

Arra had stopped the young women and was politely asking her for the time. While she was distracted Arra put in a hypnotic suggestion saying she was tired. The instant she was in a trance Arra breathed her gas on her and the dog putting them to sleep. She dragged them both into the alley and opening her mouth wide she sank her fangs in and began to feed.

Static and Batman joined her five minutes later. She was still feeding zealously. "That's enough you don't need anymore." Batman ordered. Arra glared at him but stopped feeding. She spat on the wounds and a few seconds later there was a moon shape scar on her neck. "I wish you let me bottle some blood, but since you're in hurry Static check her wallet for an address. We can't leave her here. Batman carry the women I'll take Fido."

Ten minutes later they were in the women's apartment courtesy of Static. They laid the women on the couch and secured the place. "I'll check on her in a few days to make sure she's okay. All in all she probably won't remember being fed on. See I'm not a monster. I take good care of the humans I feed on. Let's go it's getting late." Arra told them. Without another word they left.

Hippacrites chuckled manically. Everything had worked out perfectly. He now had the solutions to the problems that had been plaguing him. Tomorrow they could initiate phase 2 of his brilliant plain. "All thanks to you Richie."

"I… didn't…. help… you willingly." Richie coughed. He was drained both physically and mentally. For the past several hours his brain had been probed and his mind raped. This was worse than the time Brainiac had taken control of him.

"Soon you will play the most important role in your young life. Kraven get in here now!" Hippacrites thundered angrily.

Kraven appeared and bowed low. "Yes my lord. What is it? Tell me what is your bidding for your most loyal servant?" he asked humbly.

"Gather your men I have an important annocement to make. We don't have to worry about him. He's not going anywhere." Hippacrites said rattling the cage.

A few minutes later forty five men had gathered in the largest room in the warehouse. They all looked at Hippacrites with absolute loyalty and pride. These men would gladly die for him. Each carried enough weapons to kill a small town. In their hands a goblet of fine wine with a few drops of vampanzee blood added.

"My humble servants. Our night of triumph is almost upon us. Tomorrow night we will began to assemble the final pieces needed in our quest. Let nothing stop you from obtaining your goal. No human, hero, or supernatural creature can touch you. We will be victorious and the vampanzee will walk the Earth as the supreme rulers of the night once more! Now drink up and gain you final dose of power. You'll need it." Hippacrites preached happily watching as the men drank the drugged wine. All was going according to plan. Soon everything would be his.


	8. Plans

Hippacrites surveyed his troops. They were truly a force to reckon with. Each of them looked ready to take on a whole army they had so many weapons strapped to them. "I despise the use of such weaponry. They are not the traditional ones used by the vampanzees. I really wish we didn't have to use them. Still they have their advantage. Kraven! Give me a progress report. I want to know exactly where we stand," he said leaning against the railing of the catwalk.

Kraven nodded his head submissively. "My men have completed their training ahead of schedule. We are most fortunate that's there's a weapons storage place close by. I am certain that we can carry out the mission without out failure my Lord. Added to the fact we have two labs here that we can use the items we will secure tonight and tomorrow I am most confident that everything will go ahead as planned." He stared at his lord waiting for permission to leave or if he needed him for anything more. He was Hippacrites most trusted lieutenant.

Hippacrites smiled very pleased by this news. "Excellent. I like you to program this data into the labs computers for me. I can't touch those things anymore. The information will aid us in our task. I must really thank Gear. It was his brilliant mind that figured out the complex mathematics formulas that we needed. I hope that your men are as good at science as they are at stealing stuff," Hippacrites told him giving him the computer disk.

Taking the disk he replied calmly "Rest assure doctor that I have six men who can do the job. Shall we finalize tonight's plan? After all we don't want anything to go wrong." Kraven said.

"Yes lets retire to my office." They went to Hippacrites private quarters. They passed Richie's cage. Richie was asleep at the moment trying to regain his strength after being mind rape. It was so much worse than when Brainiac took control of his mind. How much longer could he last?

"The plan is simple really. I need more blood carriers to feed on and store blood for the final phase of my plan. It's too dangerous for me to leave. Not with all those superheroes and werewolves running around. Send some of you men to do the job. Here's a list of names. Also I need you to secure the truck with the items I requested. It will be on a delivery run tonight so we only have one chance. Think you can do it?" Hippacrites challenged showing him the trucks route and everything else he needed.

Kraven studied the material carefully. He thought long and hard about whom would be the best person for each job. This was their chance to prove themselves worthy of their Lord. Nothing could mess this up. He nodded slowly ready to finally speak.

"It won't be easy, but it can be done. I'll leave Seth and Chris with you to guard our hostage. He must not regain his strength. Gear must remain weak and broken. The six men I mentioned earlier will also stay here prepping the lab for operation. Ten of my men will go get the blood carriers. They will make sure that no one tracks them back here. None of them will escape from our grasp. Fourteen others and myself will get the shipment you requested. The rest of the men will patrol the area spreading scent bombs to make sure those _dogs_ friends of the vampire can't find us. They'll be to busy chasing there tails. If any superhero tries to stop us they'll have to answer to me and I will make sure their eliminated," Kraven said menacingly and he cocked his weapon, an arrow gun, to show he meant business.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Kraven. You crave the power and domaince of the world same as I do. You and your men are definitely the chosen ones. Prepare the troops. You move at dusk save those who need to disperse the scent bombs. They move now."

Meanwhile back at the boarding house Wonder Women was pacing anxiously. It was nearly nine o' clock and the others still hadn't returned. "Were could they be? Arra can't survive this much direct sunlight. She'd be killed! You don't think anything bad happened to them do you?" She asked the room. Everyone could only shake their head in confusion. They hadn't a clue what to do.

"Batman wouldn't let anything happen to her. Static's with her too. I'm sure that they will return safely." Superman tried to reassure his friend. But inside he was worried to. Where in the world where they?

"We could send someone to look for the if that would ease your mind." Mark suggested helpfully.

"That won't be nessacery. I hear them approaching." Vivian said stepping onto the porch. They all glanced to the horizon trying to see their friends.

Static and Batman were on Static flying disk carrying a bulging backpack. Arra was levitating in the air next to them carrying her duffel, which was also bulging. They landed in the front yard without any difficulty. Arra didn't seem to be affect by the sunlight. "Hi guys. Sorry were late. We had to run a few errands before we returned."

"I don't understand. The last time you were exposed to sunlight you burned up faster than a baked potatoes. Why isn't harming you now?" Superman asked as she entered the house and setting her load down on the coffee table.

Arra tapped the silver belt around her waist. She unbuckled it and handed it over to him. "It's a light belt. This was one of Richie's greatest inventions. He invented it when were going after Ebon. He's a human shadow and the only way to stop him was to use light, but we needed a way to protect ourselves from the light so this was the solution. It's designed to block all forms of bright and ultra violet light from harming the wearer. He made sure all other wavelength of light could pass through the field safely. The only problem is the shield last only about ten fifteen minutes top. He could never find an adequate power source for continues use. Otherwise he would have patent these babies and sold them to people who needed them."

"Truly a remarkable device. Clearly Gear uses his brilliance for the greater good. Perhaps after this adventure you should hire him to work for your research and development team Bruce. He'd make a good addition." Wonder Women commented, "What else did you bring?"

"We mostly brought Gear's tech. Tracers, zap caps, ultra violet bombs, notes on the vampanzee. We hope they'll be able to help us." Static said handing over his backpack containing the mentioned items.

"I also brought one of Richie's shirt's and the vampanzee hair. I hope you'll be able to get a scent off them seeing as how they're a couple days old." Arra told the loup-garou as she gave them the items.

"The Five will track down Richie seeing as how they need something to do. Mark will go with them to make sure they behave. Renneta, Regina, Raul, and Rolf will search for the vampanzee. Stay in your skins. Avoid running around in your fur at all cost. We don't want animal control after us. Under no circumstances are any of you to take on this being by yourselves. Call us on the cell phones and will come. Tomas, Esme will go ask around town to see if anyone knows anything that might help. The rest of us will stay here try to narrow down where this beast is hiding. Any questions?" Gabriel demanded

"Why can't we fight? Were tough and not afraid?" William asked

"Because I got the scars to prove that none of us young loup-garou's can beat it! If you have any problems with the way Gabriel and Vivian run the pack take it up with me! If not then let's get going before I smack you silly. Finn, Gregg, William, Ulf get the scent and let's go." Mark ordered pushing the boys out the door.

"I know this may sound cruel but I got to start writing that article for the Daily Planet otherwise Perry is going kill me. I told him I was doing a story and I have to have one if I'm going to keep my job." Superman said changing into Clark Kent.

"Why don't you go to the police station and see what you can find out? Maybe they know something that can help us. If Hippacrites is using human servants they might have a clue." Arra suggested. He nodded and left.

"I better check this tech to see how we can use it in battle. I'll be in the kitchen. No one disturb me." Batman said taking the equipment to the kitchen.

"I'll help Batman out. Wonder Women why don't you help out Vivian in narrowing the field. Arra what will you be doing?" Static asked

"I'll be upstairs meditating on the subject. Perhaps the solution will come to me." Arra said her voice devoid of any emotion. She headed upstairs to the guestroom hoping that her curiosity would get the Bloodstone to work for her.

Diana gazed down at the map of Dakota City. They had one hundred and fifty probable locations of where Dr. Jordan Hippacrites was hold up. If they could narrow the field they have an easier time locating Gear. Diana bit her lip and crossed her arms in frustration. Sighing she sat down and said, "This is impossible. How do you find an enemy who manages to block both modern and ancient methods of location?"

"Nothing is impossible Diana. My pack being alive is proof that supernatural creatures can survive but we can also be found if you just know where to look. Lets go over the facts again. He's near a tremendous power source, in a building that's lined with lead and is every kind of proof. Add to the fact we know it's near his hunting and targeting range that brings us to one hundred fifty places. But if we eliminate places that are frequented by people and isn't connect to him at all in any way we get a hundred and twenty." Vivian told her trying to sound helpful.

"Yeah your right. It also stands that it would have to be a large place to do whatever he's planning because villains always need space and according to his personal file he is paranoid so it need a lot of security. That gives us about one hundred places to search." Diana said crossing off the places that had been eliminated

The door swung open and they looked up as Clark walked in. He looked frazzled. Glancing at the clock they saw he'd been gone over an hour. "What did you find out?" Gabriel asked the Man of Steel.

"Not much I'm afraid. The police are very confused by these murders. They believe there the work of serial killer or a Bang Baby because of the disturbance caused last week. They had an annonaymes call telling that the killer is an insane doctor. I traced the call to Dr. Harris but I don't think anyone believes him. The pathologist is having a hard time figuring out what caused the bite marks and the loss of blood. They've even called in backup forces from other precincts, but I don't think it will be enough."

"The more police there are the harder it will be to stop Hippacrites without letting anyone get hurt. What's worse is if any of us are captured they will blame the murders on us even when the clues don't match up. We have to find Hippacrites and fast." Vivian said urgently.

Batman and Static came out of the kitchen carrying a now fully assembled arsenal of devices to take on the vampanzee. "Truly remarkable this device, the light cage is most ingenious."

"Batman and I figure that we should be the ones to use Gear tech because we have the most experiences with these kinds of things." Static explained. He held up one of the zap caps. "We reimbursed the zap cap coils. There now titanium steel coils coated with diamonds. I believe that they're strong enough now to contain a vampanzee."

Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. They looked at each other in confusion. "What in the world was that?" Wonder Women asked confused

"I don't know but it came from the guest bedroom. Lets go check it out." Vivian told them taking the stairs two at a time. The rest of the group followed her example hurrying to the guest bedroom.

They flung open the door to the guest bedroom and gasped. The room was littered with origami animals and the beginnings of a sketch. Arra had tossed her coat onto the bed and was now practicing her martial arts on an old punching bag. Right hook, left cross, followed by a right high kick.

She drew her knife and tossed it between her hands making sure she could use it with both hands. She jabbed the punching bag then front flipped over it switching in mid air. She whirled around with her dagger slicing a neat cut in the bag. Sheathing the dagger she drew her sword. She concentrated fiercely raising the sword up. She swung it down hard and fast neatly slicing the bag in half. Wiping the sweat of her face she sheathed her sword and surveyed her work still unaware of her audience until someone cleared their throat. Startle she whirled around nails ready, but stopped when she saw whom it was. "Charna's gut! Are you trying to scare me? What's up?"

"Um hi Arra. May I ask what your doing? I thought you came up here to meditate on the problem. Seems you were doing a lot more than that." Static said hesitantly.

"I did do some meditation. When I meditate I do art projects. Vivian's an artist like me so I used her art supplies, hope you don't mind. You like my origami collection? Anyways I've been neglecting practice and since I just fed on blood last night I thought this would be the best time to practice. My swordsmanship is a little rusty I hope that it gets better." Arra explained as she put on her coat. She made a strange sign with her hand right hand. She placed her right forefinger on her forehead and the two fingers on either side on her eyelids spreading her thumb and pinkie wide. She muttered something under her breath. "By Dracula's fang why are you staring at me?"

Vivian placed a hand on her hip and crossed her arms. "Your not one to swear much Arra nor are you one to make gestures like that in front of guest. Perhaps you should explain what your doing?"

"Yeah what's up with those strange gestures and your language is very different lately. But its definitely not cool you know?" Static told her.

She smiled and nodded. "Come in then and take a seat or stand somewhere in the room. You're blocking the door and that's a fire hazard. I'm not swearing if that's what bothering you. When I say Charna's gut or Dracula's fang you have to listen to my tone of voice. If I say it when I'm happy it means good luck, if I say it when I'm mad it means I'm furious. The gestured you just saw me do is called the death touch sign. In vampire society we believe that one who sacrifices everything for the good of the clan is most honorable. So we say when we do this, "Even in death may you triumph."

"But what about the gesture you made at Hippacrites last week? It looked like the symbol of the vampires only done on its side? Why did it make him so mad? What? What did I say that was so funny?" Static asked when Gabriel, Vivian, and Arra started laughing.

"You insulted the guy? Seriously girl what were you thinking?" Vivian said as she managed to calm down.

"Hey I didn't think he know what it meant. You see when you do that gesture like this it represents power, honor, and respect. The three things that mean most to a vampire in his entire life. But if you turn it on its side it means that your name will be shamed and dishonored in death. For a vampanzee that's too much to bear. Come lets go downstairs I hear the pack returning and I have an announcement to make. I had a vision courtesy of the Bloodstone." Arra said confidently.

"The Bloodstone is that powerful? Did it give you a clear idea of where Hippacrites is going to strike next?" Wonder Women asked.

"All I could see was shadows and feelings of uneasiness. Whatever they're going to do it's big. But I think with additional information I might be able to piece together his plan." Arra informed them.

They headed back downstairs where the pack members had gathered. The boys had collapsed on top of the couch and the adults were growling angrily at one another. The tension in the room was high. "What happened? I thought I told you to search the city for Richie and Hippacrites. What are you doing back so soon?" Gabriel demanded angrily.

"Do you think we come back without a good reason!" Raul snapped at him. He backed down as Gabriel approached him nails turned to claws ready to scratch him hard if he mouthed off again. "Sorry won't happen again."

"What happened Raul? Your not one to quit an assignment without finishing it." Odessa, one of the females who took care of the children said as she entered with food and drink for the famished members.

"Why don't the Five go first? They returned before we did." Rennata suggested.

Everyone turned to look at the five boys. Willem sighed and spoke up. "We first went to the kids house, then Static HQ before finally going to the spot he been snatched. We wanted a good strong scent to follow. The scent was mostly gone but we were able to track it."

Finn his twin picked up the dialog. "We were doing okay blending in perfectly. That's when we picked up a fresh scent. We got all excited. Mark wanted us to call you, but we voted to continue on the scent. We managed to go about another mile before something interfered."

"Interfered? What do you mean interfered?" Vivian demanded her eyes blazing.

"We mean that someone had deliberately created some sort of device that would mimic the scent of our prey and combine it with millions of others to confuse us. We tried I don't know how many times to isolate your friend Gear's scent, but it was no good. We lost it." Gregory explained to the group.

"Same thing happened to us. We discovered the remains of some kind of cylinder where the scent was coming from. We brought it back here for analyze." Regina said handing the device to Batman who began to exam it thoroughly.

"What do you make of it? I mean do you have any idea of what it is?" Superman asked his friend.

"Judging by what they told us and my examination I have to say it's a bomb of some sort. A very unique one at that I might add. It's designed to disperse highly concentrate gas of millions of different smells over wide area. Very effective weapon to use if you're trying to track someone down by their smell." Batman informed them pocketing the device to study later.

Arra punched the wall leaving a very nasty hole in it. She had been counting on being able to use the werewolves' super sense of smell to track down the vampanzee, now it looked like he outsmarted her. That infuriated her to no end. "Where exactly in the city did you pick up the new scent before you encountered that thing?"

"Middle of downtown, but that doesn't mean he isn't hiding somewhere else in the city." Ulf warned her.

"That narrows our search to seventy places. I don't understand something. From what you told us vampanzees are traditionalist not to mention they shun technology. How is Hippacrites able to use modern technology and still be claiming to be the reincarnated version of the Vampanzee Lord?" Wonder Women asked Arra confused.

"I don't know either. It doesn't make sense to me. He's followed every other rule about being a vampanzee. So it doesn't make sense to me why he can get away with this." Arra replied.

"Maybe its because he's a hypocrite and not to mention the most powerful vampanzee around. The only one for that matter I might add. You really think a bunch of humans working for him are going to question him if he bends a few rules?" Static asked the group. "I mean come on were dealing with a psychopathic freak here."

"That still doesn't help us plan our next move. He seems to be ahead of us by two steps. We need to make a plan of attack that covers all the bases. I wish Tomas and Esme would get back with their information. It would greatly help me with my vision." Arra said plaintively.

"Ask and you shall receive. Sorry where late traffic was murder, but we managed to gather some important information." Tomas said as he and his wife entered the room from the kitchen.

"I trust you didn't have to kill anyone for the info." Superman asked them.

"No, but we did have to scare a few people silly before we got the 411. Don't worry Gabriel they won't be telling anyone what they saw. This information is third hand so it's not the most reliable." Esme told her friends as she took a seat.

"Who cares just as long as it leads us closer to our target. What did you dogs sorry I mean wolves dig up?" Static asked anxiously.

"We discovered that there's a new gang in town. Almost a cult really. No one knows much about them except their very powerful and very efficient in getting what they want. The snitch said that their planning a big hit tonight. Two places will be attacked. Our informant wasn't able to tell us where exactly. Nor was he able to tell us where their base is or how large the gang is. Only that it started around the same time all this trouble began." Tomas explained sipping a cold drink.

"We were able to discover that one of the targets will definitely be in our vampanzee hunting zone so we can safely assume that he's going after more humans to feast upon. We have to stop him from consuming their blood otherwise he'll grow even more powerful than he already is." Esme stressed.

"Understood. So lets get prepared. Were going to end this hunt tonight. No matter what were going to stop Hippacrites and his servants. Okay everyone gather around the map. Each flag represents a different group. The blue flag represents group one which consists of Bucky and Lucien. You two are to go back to Hippacrites apartment and search it. See if you can turn up something Batman might have missed. The red flag is next to the hospital. He might go back there for more equipment or even more victims. Raul, Rolf! Take your wives and stake out the place. Under no circumstances are you to leave unless it's an emergency. Orlando, Persia you and a few of the females stay here with the kids and protect our home. I don't want any trouble leading back to the den. The rest of the pack will spread around the hunting range to monitor for possible attacks. Vivian, Mark, and the heroes will go with me and will patrol the city to make sure no one is using the this time of your absence to cause trouble. Will stay in touch via communicators. Anyone spots trouble call for backup and try not to get involved unless its life and death. We don't need a repeat of West Virginia do I make myself clear people? Good then let's have some supper then be on our way." Gabriel ordered around clapping his hands together.

Everyone tried to enjoy dinner which was steak and eggs, but their minds where on the mission. What terrible dangers would they face tonight? Would someone die or would they be victorious? Either way when they left the house that night they were ready for anything.

A semi truck with a huge icon of a purple cross in a green circle was cruising down the highway entering the city limits of Dakota. The driver was listening to country music and humming along. There was no sign of any trouble. Suddenly he was forced onto a service road by a smaller moving truck on either side. "Hey what are you trying to do!" He yelled out the window as he barely managed to stop his truck. He threw open the door and got out carrying a large wooden baseball bat. "What in the world where you idiots trying to do? Do you realize you could have gotten yourselves killed!" He swung the bat at the driver of one of the vans as he was exiting. He caught in one hand and crushed it to pieces. He gasped in horror as the back of the trucks opened up and out poured fourteen other people.

"Tie him up and unload as many boxes as you can into the trucks. Ron disable the GPS system in the cab. We'll be able to take the surplus with us then without being followed. Move out men, but keep a sharp eye out. We don't want to be caught off guard." Kraven ordered his men.

"This is the most boring patrol ever. Its like one o'clock in the morning and nothing has happened yet. Not even a mugging. Are you sure that your mother's informant had accurate information?" Static said into his Shock Box to Vivian who was patrolling the city streets.

"I'm positive Static. No one would dare lie to one of us. Just be patient. Something bound to come up. Mark report in. How are the other teams doing?" Vivian said into her communicator.

"I just finished checking in with them. Everything is running smoothly. So far no attempts have been made to secure prey at the hospital or the hunting ground. Nothing new turned up at the guys apartment so they're heading back to home." Mark replied.

"I just heard something. There's a semi truck being robbed on the highway about twenty miles from here. It might be our gang. Let's check it out people. Gabriel think you guys can keep up?" Superman asked.

"Don't worry about us. Will meet you there no sweat. A werewolf is very fast. Mark! Vivian! Let's go. Radio the pack for help then haul haunch." Gabriel ordered as he followed the League, Static and Arra towards the source of the disturbance.

The human servant's had almost finished loading half the boxes from the back of the semi truck by that time into their own vans. The driver had been bound and gagged so he couldn't cry for help. Kraven was pacing anxiously outside the cab waiting for a status report. "Come on Ron move it! How much longer is going to take to disable that thing?"

"Patience we don't want anyone following us do we? These things take time. I'll be done shortly." Ron shot back.

Kraven sighed and looked up at the sky. He saw Static and his pals heading this way. "Your time is up. Will have to take the truck the way it is. Let's move it people. Shawn! Jake! Take your cargo and go! Marco ride shotgun with Ron. I'll be on the roof making sure our guests don't interfere with us. Caleb and Cedric will also assist me. Stop gawking people lets move it already!" Kraven ordered. The men obeyed backing the trucks off the service road and back onto the highway. Kraven took aim with his arrow gun and shot at Arra.

Arra barely dodged the arrow. "Wow watch out they have weapons. They've tied the driver of the semi to a tree down there. Mark you think you could go free him while the rest of go after the gang?" she thought to telepathically to the group. Mark howled a yes and the chase was on.

"I don't believe that truck belongs to you. Time to wheel you in. Hope I can manage to stop this thing without breaking anything." Static said. He charged himself up and sent out a stream of electricity at the back of the truck's bumper. Gritting his teeth he pulled back trying to force the semi to stop. "Man this is way harder than it looks. I don't think I can hold on much longer. Ahhh!" he screamed as he went tumbling from the air towards the busy highway below.

Right before he got turned into a human pancake a huge wolf jumped into the air and grabbed his pants leg before whirling him to the side of the road. He licked Static face to make sure he was fine. "Go on Gabriel. Just give me a minute to recover. Its not everyday a Dakota's number one hero is rescued by a werewolf." Gabriel whined before complying as he ran after one of the vans.

Arra was in the air dodging arrows left and right. Next to her was Wonder Women carrying Batman and Superman who were also trying to avoid being turned into human pincushions. "Batman and I will take the men on top of the semi, you two go after the other two trucks. Stop them at all cost, but remember we don't want anyone hurt." Arra yelled at the adults. They nodded and did as they were told dropping Batman on top of the roof while Arra landed next to the leader of the group, a tall man with short black hair and brown eyes with enough weapons to kill twenty people.

"So if it isn't infamous vampiress that I've heard so much about. Rather disappointed really. I thought you would pose more of a threat. You seem like ten minutes work. Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Kraven, your executioner." Kraven told her mockingly.

"Enough talk human. Why are you working for Hippacrites? Can't you see he's a monster?" Arra asked readying her knife. She had to be very cautious. The truck was going about seventy miles per hour. One false step and she be history.

Kraven waggled his finger at her. "That would be telling if I answered your questions which I won't. You'll have to defeat me to get any answers." He told her. He yelled into his communicator for Marco to get his lazy butt out of the cab and help take care of a little problem. It seemed Static had recovered and was resuming the pursuit. He needed to be dealt with. "Now shall we battle?" Without waiting for an answer he charged her.

Superman was following a red moving van along with Vivian. She was on the side of the highway trying her hardest to keep up. Growling menacingly she jumped straight through the cab window at the driver biting his arm trying to force him to pull over, but his partner just shot a net at her. She landed on the side of road battered and beaten howling in pain.

Superman dove from the sky at the truck. He grabbed the back of the truck and landed dragging his feet in order to stop the truck. It swerved all around the highway for a good half mile before it stopped. Ripping off the doors to the back he was caught off guard as some kind of powder was thrown in his face blinding him. Three men jumped out the back throwing grenades at him and socking him in the stomach. For humans they were amazingly strong. Not as strong as him, but definitely stronger then your average human.

Wonder Women had flown ahead of her truck and landed in front of it punching the engine in forcing it to halt. She ripped off the door to and received a massive shock of electricity. Gabriel leaped at the other man in the passenger seat only to be met halfway by some force that pushed him back. "Repair the engine. I'll deal with Miss Warrior Princess." Jake yelled at his buddy as the rest of his men got out of the truck. They each fired a taser line at her shocking the living daylights out of her. This was not good.

Batman was calmly surveying the two goons who surrounded him. One of them was leveling an arrow gun at him while the other one had two spheres in each hand. He held two batarangs in his hands and waited for them to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long. The one with the arrow gun fired four arrows at him while his buddy simotanesly threw his spheres, which turned out to be some kind of gas bomb at him. Not deterred he expertly threw his batarangs slicing arrows in half and hitting the hand of the other man making him wince in pain. He switched on his heat sensing equipment in his cowl and proceeded to kick butt.

Static had recovered and was shooting small jolts of electricity at the tires trying to cause a blow out. But the guy on dangling from the side of the truck kept interfering by throwing shrukiens at him. (Ninja throwing stars.) "Man who are these guys? They have more weapons than the military and the National Guard put together. Whoa watch the hair!" He shouted as one star cut of several of his dreadlocks. "You're going to pay for that."

Arra was using all her speed and strength against Kraven, but it was no good. He seemed to match her move for move despite him being a human. She couldn't understand it. He smelled of human, but he also smelt faintly of vampanzee. Blocking these thoughts from her head she flirted at him punching right then left. He blocked her punches and she swiped her right leg knocking him onto the ground where he tripped her up. She did a handspring back to her feet to avoid being punctured by the arrow gun. Front flipping over him she kicked him in his back as he got up sending him five feet. "Ready to give up yet?"

"I'm just getting started. Most impressive your skill with the martial arts. However it won't be enough to save you from me." Kraven told her as he went into side roll kicking her with his feet. She managed to cut his silvery body suit pant leg before she went flying off the truck. Using her levitation powers she zoomed back onto the truck launching her nails at Kraven who back flipped out of the way. "Is that the best you can do?"

Superman had recovered his eyesight and was now engage in one of the toughest fight of his life. No matter how fast he swung at the humans they seemed to avoid him. They shot several rounds of ammunition at them, but they simply bounced off. "Screw this. We have a deadline to meet. Let's get out of here. Blind him again and let's motor." Shawn ordered his men throwing down a bag of powder along with the rest. Superman tried to shield his eyes but it was no good.

Wonder Women had gotten up and was using all her amazing agility to send those arrows flying everywhere. She whirled her lasso at the group, but they jumped out of the way and back into their repaired truck. She wanted to go after them but her brain told her to check on Gabriel and the others to see if they needed help. Gabriel was still in his fur. His front leg seemed to be fractured, but otherwise okay. He whined at her and tossed his head at the semi. She understood and went flying after the speeding semi.

Batman was almost done kicking his opponents butt. They may have had super weapons and been highly trained, but they were no match for him. He kicked them off the side of the truck where they knocked into Marco. He shot out a grappling line tying all three men together before they hit the pavement. He signaled Static to try and stop the truck again. This time with Wonder Women help he did.

"You have no where to run Kraven. Give up and I might go easy on you." Arra said using her hypnotic eyes to try and make him do as she said, but he resisted her. He smiled and jumped off the roof and onto one of the moving vans along with the driver of the truck. "See you later demon!" He yelled as he disappeared into the night.

Arra stamped her foot in frustration. "Man we almost had them! I can't believe this! Is everyone okay?" she asked as she levitated down to the street. The rest of the party made sounded off saying they were okay despite getting the crap kicked out of them by a bunch of humans.

Vivian and Gabriel shifted into human form and Static tossed them a couple of T's to put on. "That was strange. What the heck happened? How did a bunch of superheroes, a pair of werewolves, and a vampire get their tails kicked by a bunch of scrawny humans?" Gabriel demand wincing in pain due to his fractured arm. It would be better by tomorrow thanks to his healing powers.

"I don't know. I was blinded by some kind of gas they threw at me. I couldn't use my X-ray vision at all. It makes no sense. I found one of the containers. Take a look." Superman said shaking his head to stop the spinning. He gave Batman the container who looked it over and shrugged. He didn't recognize it at all, but Arra mentioned she smelled magic. The gas was probably laced with magic powder specially designed for him.

"Those won't ordinary humans. They were way to fast, strong, and agile. Not to mention they had enough weapons to supply a whole army. I mean I didn't recognize half of them." Wonder Women stated.

"Why don't we ask our prisoners what's the deal is. I mean I smell that their human, but they also have the faint scent of vampanzee in them not on them." Arra said striding over to the three unconscious men. She took one look at them and hissed. "There _vampets!_"

"Vamwhat? What is a vampet?" Static asked confused.

"A vampet is a human servant training to be a vampanzee. You can always tell because of the three scratch marks on their right cheek. Victims have them on the left. Also look at their fingertips. The bruises forming underneath them indicate that their drinking vampanzee blood and they haven't been blooded." Arra explained.

"What else can you tell us about these creatures?" Batman asked in an even tone.

"Well it wasn't uncommon for a vampire or a vampanzee to live a few years as an assistant to a full blooded vampire. Assistants were half vampires learning the ways of our people. In vampanzee society they would have humans who would serve them a year before becoming half vampanzees. They have some powers. Mostly they're faster, stronger, and a little more agile than regular humans. There also one hundred percent loyal to their master. The bad thing about vampets is they don't have to follow the same rules as vampanzees." Arra told them.

"What do you mean they don't follow the same rules?" Superman asked.

"Vampanzee are strict traditionalist and very set in their ways. They never lie and when they give their word they keep it. Vampires don't lie, but neither do we always tell the whole truth. Also vampets can use modern weapons. Vampires and vampanzee only use hand to hand weapons and even then vampanzee are stricter than us. They won't touch spears or sharpened boomerangs. Vampets are not as hard to break in interrogation as vampanzees but it will be difficult. They've been stripped of the human fears and morals."

"How can they be stripped of those emotions?" Wonder Women asked curiously.

"The vampanzee blood inside of them takes away emotions that would interfere with a life of preying on humans. They have no fear, regret, and remorse. Nor do they have sympathy, pity, or compassion for their victims. They also have been trained to kill themselves in event of capture. Still we must try to find out what they know." Arra told the group. She turned and walked over to the now conscious trio. "Hi boys care to answer a few questions?" she asked baring her fangs.

"We will never betray our lord and master to a she devil like you. You will get nothing out of us monstrosity." Cedric the blond haired one spat at her struggling to break free from his restraints.

"Where is Hippacrites? What is he planning? Tell me about Gear now!" She demanded trying to hypnotize them but they weren't following for it.

"You will never stop our Lord. He is the supreme ruler of the night. He will rule over all you pathetic mortals stomping you into extinction if you fail to obey him." Caleb screamed at her.

Arra dragged one nail across his throat drawing blood. "I'm getting annoyed and fed up with your insolence. Tell me what I want to know right now. Why did you try to steal this truck? Why does Hippacrites need the Bloodstone?"

"You will figure it out _vampire_. When the moons reflection brightens the darkness and the sounds of horns stop calling you will discover what you want to know. That's all we have to say to you!" Marco informed her and his buddies and him refused to say another word.

Arra breathed knock out gas onto to them to make them go to sleep. "That was loads of help. Maybe we could figure out what they meant if we saw what they were trying to steal. Static can you open the back of the truck? We don't need to ripping off anymore doors off their hinges."

"Sure I can." Static replied using his powers to unlock the doors with one finger. He blew on it and grinned. "I got the Midas touch you know." Everyone groaned unhappily. They weren't in the moods for jokes.

Opening the doors everyone entered the truck. There were hundreds of boxes each with the same icon on them as the truck. When they opened them they got the shock of their life. It was medical drugs! Thousands of different drugs ranging from chemotherapy to antibiotics. According to the inventory list over half the shipment had been stolen. What in the world did Hippacrites need with all these drugs?

Gabriel communicator beeped and he answered it. "Mark what is it? Is the driver okay?"

"He's okay. Shaken up and pretty freaked by what's happening, but otherwise fine. Where you able to stop those humans?" Mark asked

"Negative. They got away and with over half a shipment of medical drugs. Hold on the rest of the packs calling. I have to check. This is Gabriel report. What is it?" Gabriel demanded

"Gabriel, this is William. Bad news I'm afraid. The five and me were at the homeless shelter watching over the populace when ten men came in and grabbed a bunch of people. We managed to rescue five and injure several of them, but we couldn't stop them from taking the rest. They were vampets! Can you believe that? The people had the marks on their cheeks. They're probably on their way to be slaughtered by now. We would have pursed them, but they released more scent bombs. Sorry we couldn't do more." Willem reported sadly. Gabriel shut the communicator off and snarled. This was bad.

"We should probably call the police to pick up the vampets. I rather that we get them back at the den, but if they escaped it could mean trouble. Will tell the police to keep them on suicide watch." Vivian suggested. Everyone nodded and left.

Hippacrites paced the warehouse angrily. He glanced at the clock on the wall angrily. He's team was overdue. "Where are they? What's keeping them so long?" Suddenly the garage doors opened and in drove three trucks. Kraven jumped out of the first one and walked over to Hippacrites bowing.

"Well how did your mission go? Was it a success or not?" he demanded.

"My Lord our mission was ninety percent successful. Before you get mad let me explain. We were able to steal more than half of the drugs you needed. We would have stolen the entire truck, but those heroes's showed up. We managed to get them off our tail, but we didn't finish the job. We also have good news. We manage to capture the blood carriers. They came to us like lambs to a slaughter. My men had fun beating up the bunch of mangy werewolves. The bad news is they captured three of my men." Kraven told him.

"That's worse than bad it's horrible! Do you realize what will happen if those heroes get them to talk? We can't risk it! We have to retrieve them!" Hippacrites shouted.

"Relax my Lord. Its unnescearry I assure you. My men are trained vampets. They are willing to give their lives for our cause. Besides this work to our advantage seeing as how the message had to be delivered. I fought Arra. If she's a smart as she is deadly she'll figure out where we are, but only when where ready for them. I promise you that there isn't anything to worry about." Kraven reassured him.

Hippacrites smirked happily. "I suppose your right. Everything is going according to my brilliant plan. Have your men take the drugs to the lab and start processing them. None of them get a break until their finished their jobs understand? I want the final product to be tested for any side effects. I won't have my plan ruined by a failed product. Now place the blood carriers in the holding facility. I'll be there in a moment to finish them off. I'll need help storing the extra blood. I think perhaps your men and you have earned a treat, your first real taste of human blood. I have to get something from my office. I'll be right back," he said to him.

"Consider it done. Elliot! Bring the victims to the to holding area. If any cause trouble punish them." Kraven ordered his men waving his arms. Elliot and his men dragged fifteen people out of the back of the truck. They were blindfolded, gagged, and chained. They struggled to break free, but it was useless. They were doomed.

Hippacrites stalked into his room and barked at Seth and Chris "Status report on the prisoner!"

"He's been pretty quite for the last hour. Earlier he tried to use his power to copy and paste himself but we put an end to that." Seth replied calmly.

"Yeah we cut him up pretty good. We didn't do any permit damage boss. Well go assist Kraven now." Chris responded leaving the vampanzee gazing at his prey.

"Well well we are being pretty naughty. Trying to escape like that. I thought that the fight had been beaten out of you. I must tell you I'm glad that I was wrong. I'm about to go shed some blood. I was wondering if you would like some of it to drink. There's plenty to go around." Hippacrites laughed.

"Your sick you know that. You're a doctor for Christ sake! Your supposed to help save peoples life not take them! If you think I'm going to ingest human blood your insane! I'm not a vampire anymore you sicko. And even when I was one I made sure to take good care of my victims making sure they were safe. The human race doesn't need your kind of evil!" Richie screamed at him trying to kick him.

"The human race created this monster. The vampires may be the vampanzee creator, but the humans the blood carriers are the true evil. They don't care about anyone but themselves. Their selfish monsters that don't understand that true power belongs to us select few. You and I have unique gifts my boy. We have the right to rule over the weak. I once thought that it was my duty to create a race of super powered humans for the next stage of our evolution, but I was wrong. This is my destiny and yours is to assist me in bringing around this new world order."

"Your insane, mad, and crazy! Arra and the others will stop you. I hope that you rot in hell for your crimes. Your going to be caught and your going to pay for all the evils you have committed." Richie told him darkly.

"Crazy or a genius? History will decide what I am. If I win I'm remembered as a genius. If I lose I'm crazy. Doesn't matter to me boy because I already know the answer to that question. As for your mate Arra, her love for you will aid me. She'll make sure nothing happens to you and that will force the others to surrender. Love is such a pathetic emotion. Now I'm off to enjoy my meal. I'll talk to you later child." Hippacrites told him running one long claw under his chin before leaving him alone in the dark.

The group was approaching the house. Arra was muttering angrily under her breath. They had a solid lead to Hippacrites and they had handed them straight over to the police! She was willing to bet that they would either A) kill themselves to prevent the truth from being discovered, or B) escape back to their cowardly master. "Ugh! I can't believe this. We should have demanded custody of those prisoners and brought them back here for interrogation regardless of the danger."

"Yo Arra calm down before you break a fang. It will be okay I swear to you. Right now we need to concentrate on finding out what a maniac wants with all those medical drugs. It doesn't make any sense to me." Static said trying to comfort her.

"We should run all the names through the portable Batcomputer. It can probably tell us what those drugs can do once combined together. All I know is that much drug is worth a small fortune on the black market." Batman said coolly.

"I don't know. I don't think that this is about money. Hippacrites stole drugs and medical equipment from the hospital. It must add up to something. We just have to figure out what, till then lets run a background check on those vampets. Maybe they belong to a local gang that Hippacrites has hired. If that's the case we can greatly narrow our search area." Wonder Women suggested.

"Good idea. Right now though we need to tend to our injured and see if we can figure out our next move. Is there any hope that those people that were kidnapped last night could be still alive?" Superman asked hopefully.

Vivian shook her head. She knew that the odds of them still being alive were astronomical.

They had just arrived at the house and everyone was talking at once. Gabriel ordered everyone to shut the hell up or they get a good smack. Persia began to tend to his wounds. Arra was still frustrated. "We have to do something! I refuse to sit by and let this continue!"

"Well maybe if you were a better leader this wouldn't be happening." Batman told her. Everyone gasped at him as he continued angrily. "From the start you've been making mistakes. Forgetting you're vulnerable to sunlight, keeping information from us, and finally demonstrating poor anger management skills. I can't believe I supported you in this adventure. I'm greatly disappointment."

Before anyone could blink he was kicked so hard in the chest he crashed through the door down the steps of the porch sprawled onto the front line. Arra strolled onto the porch breathing heavily. "You have insulted me, treated me with mistrust and disrespect, and lastly challenged my authority. This can't and won't be tolerated at all. You have given me grief for the last time. You wish to challenge me to battle then lets get it over with it!" Without another word she launched herself at him fangs bared.

Everyone ran out to the porch jaws dropped as they watched Arra and Batman duke it out. Arra front flipped right into his chest forcing him back. Landing on her right hand she spun around kicking him with her feet. He grabbed her foot and pushed to the ground throwing several batarangs at her. She sliced them in half and shot her nails at him. He drew his cape up to protect his face before tossing a bolo tying her up. Bursting free she levitated into a tree just as he shot a grappling hook. It hooked around the branch and he swung up kicking her to the ground.

"We've got to stop them before someone gets hurt! Come on!" Static said starting to race down the stairs before Mark knocked him to his butt. "No one may interfere with a challenge. Look around you. Batman has the advantage that he can move around in the daylight and Arra has to continuously use her spit to heal her burnt skin, but Batman doesn't have Arra's experience or powers."

Arra drew her dagger and plunged it into his cape pinning him. She cupped her fist around her mouth ready to use knock out gas when he threw a smoke bomb. Arra's enhanced senses worked against her. Batman began throwing fast punches at her. She grabbed blindly at his chest and tossed him over her head. She turned to face him, "You're going to pay. I'm going to use my telepathy to find out why you hate me so much and what drives you." She told him closing her eyes and placing her fingertips on her temples.

"Okay that's enough. I don't care what you say I'm going to stop this." Static yelled shooting electricity at the two opponents. That's when something strange happened. The Bloodstone glowed a deep ruby red. It absorbed the electricity and red light connected them and suddenly both people were screaming as they started glowing ruby red. They collapsed to the ground. Static and the others raced over to the two checking them for injuries.

"What happen to them? Are they alright?" Wonder Women demanded.

"There fine trust me. We have to get them inside then I'll explain what's going on." Vivian told them. Superman picked Arra up while Static dragged Arra inside. They placed them both onto a futon and turned to Vivian. "What the heck is going on?" Static demanded.

"Do you recall what I said about the Bloodstone having a conscious? The Bloodstone sensed that these two share similarities, but refuse to get along. If we are ever going to stop Hippacrites we have work together. We, that is my pack have smelled that Batman suffers from a great personal pain same as Arra." Vivian began.

"You can smell that?" Superman asked startled.

"Yes I can. You see the Bloodstone has decided that a spirit transfer is in order to solve this problem. Think of it as a Vulcan mind meld. You Static experienced one with Cassandra. Usually this only happens if you drain someone of their blood completely. Vampires do that only if there asked to. Cassandra was friend's with William Shakespeare and she did it with him to prevent some of his more famous works from being lost. I believe Cassandra was his inspiration for Juliet. They are both right now experiencing the memories and truth about what happened. And its time I told you. Sit down this will take awhile and they're going to be out of it." Vivian urged them. Although they were anxious they obeyed and listened attentively as Vivian began a story. Meanwhile Arra and Batman were expercing the strangest sensation in their life.

Batman looked around him trying to figure out where he was. All around him gray mist surrounded him preventing him from seeing anything. "What did that vampire do to me? Is this one of her tricks. I don't sense anything malignant." Suddenly the mist disappeared and he found himself in 13th Century French village. He began walking through town trying to make sense of what was going on. "I really hope I didn't time travel again. What?" he asked confused as two little kids, a boy with black hair, violet eyes and a girl with brunet hair, brown eyes ran straight through him. "I'm in a memory." He realized stunned.

The kids started speaking. Although he spoke French their words were instantly translated into English. "Pierre try and catch me!" the little girl laughed running all around Batman before hiding behind a rock.

"Marie come back here! Mama and Papa will be worried about us. We have to head back." Pierre shouted as his sister.

"There you two are. I've been searching all over town for you." A voice said exhausted. His eyes widened as he looked at the source of the voice. It was Arra! Her hair may have been short and her clothes were very different, but it was her! She laughed gaily picking up her younger brother and sister. "Come on you two Mama and Papa are waiting for us back at the store."

He followed him back to their store. A young woman with violet eyes and black hair was helping a man with brown hair and brown eyes sell clothes. Their names were Jean Luc and Belle Sails. He observed the family for awhile. They seemed content and happy. Arra seemed to be eager to help and she read stories from her Bible to comfort her siblings. Batman smiled slightly. The scene reminded him of his parents.

Suddenly the mists surrounded him again and the scene changed once more. The village was in flames; bodies piled high disease ran rampant. It was a few years before the Black Plague, but already this place was doomed. He saw Arra attending faithfully to her mother who was practically gone. "Arra, my dear where is your father and siblings?" her mother asked her weakly.

"Dead Mama. Don't you remember? This disease must be a cure from God. Why are my friends and I not affect at all Mama? I should be suffering same as you instead I'm healthy as can be." Arra asked her mom taking her hand in hers.

"I don't know my sweet child. Perhaps you have a great destiny to fulfill. My time on Earth is short. I won't survive much longer. You must promise me that if by some miracle you find a way to survive you will take it. You have been spare for a reason my Arra. Don't pity me." Her mom whispered before she slipped into coma. A few minutes later Demetra came and took her away. Batman could feel Arra's agony at leaving her mother to die alone in the house, but what choice was there?

The mists surrounded him once more sending him into a twist. When he finally managed to stop spinning the mist had cleared right into for him to see a sword coming straight down on top of him!

He threw up his arms instinctively to protect himself, but the sword passed straight through him. He then remembered this was just a memory. All around him he saw vampires fighting vampanzees in a cruel death match. He spied Arra, wearing black and gold armor, fighting a vampanzee twice her size. Next to her was a boy with orange hair in black and red armor.

After killing her latest foe she turned to the boy and said, "I hate this Larten. I hate the killing and this bloodbath. Why must we do this? Isn't there another way?"

"I know that you hate the fighting Arra, but it must be done. The Vampanzee Lord must not be allowed to escape. If he does this war will continue even longer than it already has. We must fight on to save what's left of our race and the humans. Be strong my love and remember, we did not start this war they did, but by the Gods of the vampires we shall end it." Larten told her gently.

Arra turned around to resume the fight when out of nowhere a vampanzee appeared. He drew back his clawed hand ready to gorge her eyes out! She screamed as his hand came closer to her face. That's when Larten jumped in taking the hit. He blindly swung his sword out impaling the vile spawn. Arra kneeled to assess the damage. "Larten! Are you okay my mate! Please let me look at it!"

"I'm fine I'll have Selena look at it later just go! Find the Lord and finish him off." Larten ordered her clutching his face. Arra obeyed and a short while later the Lord was dead vowing that he would return one day.

Selena was attending to Larten injury when Arra found him. "Will he be alright?" she asked anxiously.

"He'll have a scar for the rest of his life. There's nothing I can do about that. He's just lucky that it wasn't any closer to his eye or he'd be blind." Selena informed her.

"But now what do we do? Victor and Demetra are in hibernation and we are the last of our kind. What will become of us?" Siba asked.

"I don't know Siba but we will survive and one day everything will be the way it was. Come let's pack up and leave this dreadful place." Merton said gently.

Batman observed all this quietly. He had seen that Arra was quite the warrior and not a bloodthirsty monster. Maybe he had judged her to harshly. Her heart certainly wasn't into the killing. She also felt responsible for her mate's injury even though it wasn't her fault. He was still mulling over these thoughts when the mists took him away to a southern plantation.

By the time he could see again Arra was already in a confrontation with a young blond hair youth. She seemed greatly agitated by his presence. "Leave me alone Kurda! I don't understand you. We rescue you from the orphanage, give you a home, and the powers of a vampire all on Larten request and this is how you repay him? Staying out till its nearly dawn, you've been hot tempered, not to mention giving me the creeps. I don't know if your breaking our Code or not but I swear if you are you'll pay."

Kurda grabbed her by the wrist. "You waste your time with Larten. I would be such a better mate. Why don't you forget him and these ridicules charges?" he leaned in to kiss her but she scratched him with her nails. He let her go and she stormed off. "You'll pay for this dearly Arra." He whispered under his breath.

The scene changed once more and Batman watched in silence as the vampires began to dance around their parlor save for Kurda. He was nowhere in sight. He was wondering where he was when he heard angry shouts drawing closer to the house. He walked to the window as the others rushed straight through him. What they saw shocked them. Kurda was leading a mob towards the house and it looked like they were ready to kill some vampires.

"Quickly we must get everything out of here before they reach us. Take as much of our things through the tunnels and don't stop for anything. If anyone tries to harm you have permission to defend yourself. Now go!" Cassandra ordered already rushing off.

"What about Kurda? He's betrayed us!" Larten demanded angrily.

"We don't have time for that right now. We'll deal with him later now move it!" Vanez shouted.

Everyone was almost out of the house when the angry mob arrived. "There's the demons house. Burn it straight to the ground! I'll go straight inside and bring out the body of one of the blood suckers responsible for the towns deaths!" Kurda yelled enthusiastically. The mob cheered and threw their torches onto the house. Within moments the house was engulfed in flames.

Even though he knew this was just a memory and he that he normally didn't panic in situations like this Batman couldn't help, but be a little scared. He saw Arra and Larten rushing from room to room searching for a way out. He wanted to help them, but he couldn't. He was just an observer.

"We… must… get out of here. Or we will… die." Arra coughed.

"I know but where do we escape to? The mob's out front and the passage ways are blocked." Larten told her.

"You don't escape old friend. That's the point. Tonight I end this conflict. You were a fool to blood me Larten. I used these powers for what they were meant for and looks where you've ended up." Kurda told him as he walked calmly through the flames at the two.

Arra pulled him away from Kurda reminding him they had to escape. They raced to the back of the house. There was a large window in the kitchen. They both threw themselves through the glass crashing to the ground. "Go find the rest of the clan. I have to go back and finish Kurda off. He must not escape to continue his evil deeds." Larten ordered her running back into the flaming house.

"No Larten come back! The fire will finish him off and you'll die if you stay in there!" Arra shouted. She opened her mind up to their link. The rest of the clan arrived a few minutes later to see the house collapse on itself killing both Kurda and Larten. "NOOO!"

"We must flee Arra. The mob will continue the hunt for us if we don't leave. If we are to have any chance at a future we must leave now." Kathren told her placing her left hand on her shoulder and doing the death touch sign with her right.

"We can't leave! If we leave will never be able to recover Larten's ashes to scatter to the four winds. He'll be trapped on Earth as a ghost never reaching Paradise!" Arra screamed, but they dragged her away. Inside she was blaming herself.

"It wasn't your fault Arra. You didn't know this was going to happen." Batman tried to tell, but he knew it wouldn't help her even if she did hear him. He felt responsible for his parent's death even though it wasn't his fault.

The mists surrounded him one final time and he was surprise to find himself in Static and Gears headquarters. What was he doing here? He got his answer when he turned around and saw Richie on the floor clawing at his head and Arra trying to comfort him. "It will pass. Just ride it out. That's it its all over. Richie you have to complete the telepathy halo or your powers will never be under control."

"I know, but I have to finish my others projects. Project Cadmus is up to something and I have to figure out what if I'm going to be of any help to the Justice League." Richie informed her.

"Why do you want to help them? They tried to kill you! They have know respect for you and might I add that if they found out what's happen to you they keep you locked up forever in that space station of theirs. I don't want to lose you to a bunch of heartless adults." Arra told him harshly.

Batman wasn't surprised by her harshness. What did surprise him is that a part of him felt she was right. But what Richie told her made him see that maybe she wasn't so bad of a person. "Helping others no matter what your past is the right thing to do. I know it would be dangerous to tell them how I got the information, but in the long run it will be okay." The mists swirled around him and he was gone.

Arra was in a red cocoon surrounded by swirling gray mists. She had no clue what was going on. "What did you do to me? What's your game?" Arra asked holding the Bloodstone in her hands.

Instead of answering her she was dropped in front of a theater. She pushed herself off the ground and tightened her coat. She blinked once then twice. Everything was in black and white. She was in a memory and one that was stripped of color. She strolled down the street following a couple with a young boy. The Bloodstone surrounded the boy in a red aura.

The couple stopped as some punk stepped out of the shadows raising a gun at them. Arra drew her dagger and leapt over him wheeling it around her head. She stabbed at the man only to have it go straight through him. "What? I don't understand? No!" she screamed as the bullet passed straight through her and killed the couple leaving the boy alone crying. Arra wanted to comfort him but she couldn't.

The mists surrounded her and then she found herself in cave with bats. The boy had turned into a young man and he was with a butler training to take out bad guys. He wanted to make sure no one else suffered. The mists sent her a few years into the feature and she saw three people joined him in the fight. Now she understood. "I'm ready to wake up."

In the real world Vivian had just finish telling the tale to the group when they heard a groan. They turned around and saw Arra getting up. She pressed one hand to her forehead and said in a voice eerily similar to Batman, "What happened to us and have you finished analyzing the data?"

A voice replied confidently and full of zeal, "Isn't it obvious? We've had a successful spirit transfer. No we are linked forever sharing the better part of each other. As for you second question no I don't think they've run the data. Am I talking like a teenage girl?" Batman asked horrified.

"I think I'm going upstairs to sketch and paint." Arra replied hurriedly. She ran as fast as she could. Batman refused to speak to anyone. Everyone just shrugged and went to work until hours later they got a police bulletin saying that Alva Industries had been broken into. The werewolves stayed behind so Alva wouldn't find out about them.

At Alva Industries people were running around screaming. The vampets had blown a hole in the side of the building and where armed with laser rifles. Security was on them in a second but they were just knocked out and those indoor flyers were disabled. "Come on we have a job to do. Team A get the chemicals and don't forget the safety equipment. Team B lets go to the data lab. Move it people move!" Kraven ordered.

Kraven and Ron blew the door to the data lab. There were three people in the room. "You don't have clearance!" one of the personal shouted before they were blasted back. Ron then locked the other two in a closet and hurried over to the computer consul. He loaded a CD into it and began to hack into the system "We should have the desired information within minutes if the brat's computer virus works."

"His chemical formula works so I don't that this will work as well. Just hurry up. I have a feeling are old friends will be here soon to shut us down." Kraven told him.

Down in the labs the rest of the vampets were loading loads of barrels full of chemicals and safety equipment into the back of a truck. They were almost down when someone zapped their weapons away. "Don't you gangbangers know that playing with guns is a good way to get yourself killed?" Static asked.

"It's those hero's! Five of us take them on the rest finish the job." One of the vampets yelled. Each hero soon found them paired up with a newly super charged vampet. Since their first drink of human blood they had access to even more of their vampanzee power.

Arra gave her opponent a tornado kick in the chest sending him sprawling to the ground. He jumped back up and threw a smoke bomb at her blinding her. She used her ears to listen for the attack and manage to slash part of her attackers body suit. She saw a piece of paper flutter down before she delivered a karate chop forcing the vampet to the ground. "Stay there you freak. Tell me where Kraven is!" she demanded. The vampet kept his mouth shut. Arra kicked him the stomach and listened closely. She found her target and rushed to the data lab.

Ron had just finished retrieving the data they needed from the computer banks when she arrived. "Stop right where you are. You two are going nowhere." Arra said pointing her sword at them.

"I was hoping we run into you Arra. I wanted another chance to fight you." Kraven told her. He raised his laser rifle gun and fired. She rolled out of the way. "Ron, round up the others and get our cargo out of here. I'll deal with the pests."

Arra jumped at him slashing her sword. He drew up his gun to defend himself. The two weapons made a loud clang as they struck each other. The two parried and whirled around for another attack. She kicked him in the chest. He fired at her narrowly missing her. "You're never going to beat me. You're going down hard!"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not!" Kraven said cocky like. He flipped over her and ran down the hall heading for the elevator. Arra didn't pause. She just pursued him hoping he wasn't heading to way she thought he was going.

Meanwhile down in the lab the team was doing a good job against the vampets despite them being powered by human blood. Batman had used his grappling cable and tied two vampets together while Wonder Women knocked some heads together. Superman blew them away with his super breath and Static trapped one of them in a pressure chamber. They weren't going anyway. "Ready to give up yo?" Static asked

"I think not." Kraven called out. Everyone spun around. Kraven had his gun pointed to Alva's chest. Arra was behind him stopped dead in her tracks. "Any of you makes one move and he's dead."

"What are you up to Kraven? I can be there in a millisecond to free your hostage." Superman told preparing to free Alva when Batman stopped him. "We can't risk it. That gun is set at level ten and the slightest movement could set it off. You may be fast, but you wouldn't be able to stop it from killing him."

"Don't just stand there do something!" Alva shouted before Kraven elbow him in the gut. "Shut up if you won't to live you jerk." He ordered. "I'm in no mood for this. I want my men and I to be allowed to leave this facility without being followed and with our catch. If you do your going to regret it because you will never see Gear again. Now what is your answer?"

"We can't just let him walk!" Static yelled. "But if we don't your friend might die as well as Alva. Superman it's your decision." Wonder Women said.

Superman sighed in defeat. He saw Arra eager to take out Kraven, but she also knew it would be disastrous in the long run. Sighing she nodded her head. "You win. We won't follow you. Just give us Alva."

"I don't think so. Not till my men and I are far as possible from here." Kraven told them. He edged to the truck, freeing his men along the way. Finally they got into the truck and left throwing Alva to the ground and shooting up the place to distract them. By the time they could see again they were gone.

"What is the matter with you people! You let them get away with several millions dollars worth of chemicals and they broke into my computer database! I'm ruined! I'm filing a lawsuit! You're going to hear from my lawyers. As for you Arra you're going to go to jail for this and your not going to walk out of this time." Alva screamed. Arra strolled over to him and grabbed him by the tie jerking him down.

"You are going to forget I was ever here. You are going to assist us in finding out what they took and your not going to complain or file a lawsuit." Arra said putting a hypnotic suggestion in his brain. He woke up from his trance and went over demanding a list of what was stolen.

Batman and Arra went to the data lab to see if they could isolate what data was stolen. "This is very difficult. They used some kind of super virus to locate specific information then they used another virus to destroy the rest of the database so no one would know what they took. I can't figure out what they took because I don't know what virus they used." Batman told her.

"I recognize this virus! It's the Omni Virus with a few modifications. Gear developed this one. He was going to use it on himself if his powers ever got to out of control. Those vampets must have some how gotten the virus from him. You have to know he would never willingly assist evil." Arra told him. She looked at him desperate for him to believe her.

"I believe you Arra. Seeing through your eyes I know you wouldn't lie. There's nothing more I can do here except make a copy of the database and check on the others. Lets go." Batman told her.

The others had just finished their task and turned to face them. "According to Alva several highly dangerous chemicals were stolen from the lab along with hazmat suits and biohazard containers. They were smart. Making sure that they were safe from any of the chemicals nasty side effects." Wonder Women informed them.

"We also learned that the chemicals when combined together could make hundreds if not thousands of different products. But unless you have the company's chemical formulas their useless to you. But I guess they got those from the lab." Superman said tiredly.

"I also found this piece of paper. I think one of the vampets dropped it. I don't know what it is, but it looks important. But I can't read. Its written in some kind of alien language. You recognize it?" Static asked handing the paper to Batman. He shook his head. He didn't recognize it. 

"That's vamperic! The language of my people!" Arra exclaimed grabbing the paper.

"Can you translate the note for us?" Superman asked.

"I don't know it could take time. It's been centuries since I've had to use it and besides only the high scholars used it. It was much easier to use human language, but I will try."

Across time the vampets had arrived back at the hideout. They already were moving the chemicals to Lab 2. Hippacrites smiled happily. Tomorrow he would leave the hideout and attack. He couldn't wait to fight Arra again.


	9. Revelations

Hippacrites was very pleased. Everything was going according to plan. His men were working round the clock to complete their task in the labs. He only needed one more thing and then tomorrow night the Ceremony would take place. He couldn't wait.

"Phase two of my plan is a success. There is only one more phase left before the entire plan comes together. There is no chance that they can discover where we will hit tonight." Hippacrites commented

"My men have been working hard to complete their tasks in time for tomorrow night my Lord. I can assure you nothing will interfere with your final plans. We will make sure that those superheroes and their mangy mutts don't bother us. But there is a problem my Lord. One of my men was carrying the list of items you gave us for tonight's attack and he lost half of it. But not to worry it was written in vamperic. No way they can decipher it." Kraven told him. Suddenly he was gasping for air as Hippacrites started chocking the life out of him.

"Fool! Arra is a vampire! She hasn't used use vamperic in centuries and will take time for her to translate, but she will. Our plan is ruined!" Hippacrites hissed angrily.

"Not to worry my Lord, we have special arsenal to take out her friends. Besides I thought we had to give her the final clue." Kraven gasped. Hippacrites dropped him and he began to breath normally once more.

"You are right of course. Perhaps I was being too hasty. They have no idea of everything were taking tonight and this could work to our advantage. Just to make sure nothing goes wrong I will personally lead the attack tonight. You and four of your most valuable vampets will accompany me. Prepare for tonight. I have business to take care of." Hippacrites told him swiftly leaving the lab and heading for his quarters. Snapping his fingers several vampets followed him carrying crates containing medical devices.

Back at the boarding house things weren't going so well. Static was pacing back and forth angrily. Superman was on the phone with the police learning more about their investigation and their vampets prisoners. Wonder Women was updating the pack while Batman worked on his portable computer trying to figure out what Hippacrites was up to. Arra had the Code of the Vampire and several ancient archives attempting to translate the list.

"Man we almost had them! If Alva hadn't got in the way we could have stopped those lousy vampets and found Gear. Now they have a ton of chemical plus two truck loads of medical drugs, and we still have no clue where they are! Some superhero and partner I turned out to be. I'm a complete failure. I let my best friend and my city down." Static said miserably.

"That's not true Virgil. What has happened has happened. You can't play what if. Like if the pack was there to back you up he might not have escaped or if you had risked Alva's life they would have been captured. It doesn't change reality." Esme told him.

"The fact of the matter is we have a clue of where our target is going to strike next. Now is the time to strategize. Don't be so hard on yourself. Everything will work out in the end." Wonder Women told him. She turned to face her friends, "Learn anything useful?"

Superman hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. It had been a long night and he hadn't gotten more than a few hours sleep in the last few days. "The police discovered the bodies of the homeless people late last night. They were cruelly disposed of in the park and this time they were naked. They have DNA of the killer so if we catch Hippacrites we have an easier time proving it's him. Our vampet friends have attempted to kill themselves six times and our now under twenty four hour security watch at Dakota Memorial Hospital. Dr. Harris is charge and making sure they don't kill themselves. They haven't been able to figure out what gang they belong to because it's not on their priority list. Diana I think you should use the Watchtowers crime database and discover where they from. That's all I got. Bats?"

"Still nothing yet. There are a hundred of possibilities each more unlikely than the last. We don't know if they're using the drugs and chemicals separately or combining them. It will take a lot of time to complete my search and come up the correct solution to the problem." Batman told him distract. He was busy concentrating on his computer screen bringing up any related data he could find.

"Can't you translate that damn list any faster!" Static demand angrily.

Arra looked up from her work and glared at him. "Virgil, cool it! Vamperic is a very difficult language to write let alone read. I only learned the basics in Vampire Mountain. I was a little busy trying to learn how to be a vampire of good standing. If I don't take my time I'm likely to mistranslate the list and that won't help us at all. So I'd appreciate greatly if you wouldn't distract me from my work!" Arra yelled at him.

"Well what am I suppose to do then? I can't just stand here and do nothing. I did that once and look what happened." Static replied.

"I need some help trying to narrow down what gang our friends the vampets belong to. Come on two people work faster." Wonder Women told him kindly.

"The pack and I will be outside practicing our fighting skills. You may need us in case of emergency. Mark and Superman can stay inside and try to narrow down where those bastards are hiding," Vivian said to them.

Everyone was concentrating deeply on their tasks. It was very important that they figure out where the vampanzee and his gang of vampets were hiding. Tomorrow was Saturday, the night the Vampanzee Lord said he would kill Richie if they didn't deliver the Bloodstone to him. They couldn't let Richie down. They had already let the citizens of Dakota down by allowing this much death.

Arra blinked several times trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. Glancing at the clock she saw that she had been trying to translate the list for the last four hours straight. She had barely gotten any of it done. A few letters and numbers here and there, but nothing that would tell them where the vampanzees where going to strike next. She stood up stretching. "I need to take a break. I'm not getting anywhere with this. I need to refresh myself then tackle this problem from a new angle."

"What? You can't quit now! We need that information now or will never be able to plan an attack." Static whined.

"Let her, she's right. We could all use a rest. Breaks are important. Everyone take a half hour break. Batman, that means you too. Come on people lets relax." Superman ordered everyone. Growling in frustration Static stormed into the kitchen for some soda. Wonder Women went outside to check on the pack, while Batman found a pack of cards and stared to play solitaire. Arra went upstairs to sketch and paint.

Arra found the sketch she had been working on for the last couple of days. Having superspeed came in handy when you wanted to work quickly. She sketched and painted with ease. Fifteen minutes later she set her work down smiling. It would be done soon. She got into a yoga position and focused her mind. "Please, Bloodstone. I need your help. I need to hear the thoughts of my beloved mate. Please connect me to his mind so that I may know that he's safe and sound." The Bloodstone glowed a dark red responding to her thoughts.

Richie gulped nervously watching the vampets assemble the genetic splicing equipment in front of his cage. What was going on? What were they going to do to him? The vampets finished their work and left the young boy with his tormentor. "So what's up? Planning to splice my cage with me?" Richie challenged.

Hippacrites chuckled at the boy's naïve. It was so precious. "No, my young vampire I have much bigger plans. You see for my plan to succeed I need the blood of a vampire and since you're the only one available I'll have to use yours."

"Hate to break it to you, but despite what you call me I'm a human." Richie told him smugly.

"Is that so? Are you human? You're a Metahuman, a Bang Baby, and you were once a vampire. You may have been changed back into a pathetic human mortal, but your genetic structure still contains vampire genes. This machine will isolate those genes and bring them to the surface. So while you will still be a human you will bleed vampire blood. The process will take several hours and the pain will be excruciating. But don't worry you will survive. Please tell me how it makes you feel." Hippacrites told him sadisistcly. He then flipped on the machine and ray of yellow light hit Richie. He began to scream in pain as he felt his entire body scream in sheer agony.

Arra woke up from her trance with someone shaking her. She whirled around ready to bite her attacker but stopped when she saw it was only Batman. "What are you doing here? I thought you were downstairs playing cards?"

"I was, but our break ended fifteen minutes ago. When you didn't return I got worried and decided to check on you. I found you in some sort of trance screaming in pain, clutching the Bloodstone for dear life. What did you see?" Batman asked her helping her to feet.

"I saw Richie with Hippacrites. In the same dark and cold room he was in before. I could feel his anguish, his fear, and despair. But I could also sense his bravery, and courage, and his strength. Hippacrites was assaulting him once more. This time harder than ever before. I don't know what he did, but I know that if we don't find Richie soon he will die. We must find him and stop Hippacrites once and for all." Arra told him gravely.

Arra headed back downstairs and acknowledged her friends. "Sorry guys I was practicing yoga and lost track of time. So how are we doing?" she asked rubbing her hands together. 

Static spoke first. "Diana and I have been using the police database and the Watchtowers computer files to try and idea our guys. With a little help from Backpack we think we've narrowed down who those vampets are and how they met our dear doctor."

"The police believe that they are part of some cult/gang known as the Immortals. They haven't had a chance to gather much, but they we do know they are considered arm and dangerous. Kraven seems to be the leader of the group. According to the Watchtower files Kraven was a graduate student who majored in both genetics and advance weaponry. That was as much as we got. Apparently one of the vampets must be a computer hacker because there is nothing else on any of them. The police couldn't even identify who their prisoners were. Whoever these vampets use to be there aren't anymore. They are making sure everything of their past is erased." Wonder Women stated calmly.

"Of course they would. They can't risk anyone linking them to Hippacrites. They've sworn their allegiance to him. If anyone brings danger to their cause they have to kill themselves. Keep at you two, we have to find where they're hiding now and why Hippacrites chose them to assist him. Superman what do you have for me?" Arra asked the Man of Steel.

Superman told her what he had determined. "Mark and I have been on the Internet on any website that talks about advance weaponry. The military has only designed a few hundred of those weapons they used on us. They still in their testing stage, so the prototypes were being stored in bases and warehouses till they were ready to be used by soldiers. All we had to do was figure out where they were being stored. With Mark's help our list of possible hide out locations has been narrowed to fifty."

"That's wonderful news. I'm so glad. But if we are to prevent a disaster we need more information. Where running out of time people. Tomorrow is Saturday. Batman what did your computer turn up?" Arra demanded.

"It's eliminated most of the possibilities for the items that were stolen. Mostly the impractical solutions and the ones that would take to long to process, if they were combining the chemicals and drugs. I have only about nine hundred more to go through. I'll be done in a few more hours. I suggest we get back to work. We still need that list translated." Batman told her firmly.

Arra nodded and strolled to the table. She placed one hand on the Bloodstone. "Please, grant me the ability to translate this document quickly and without mistakes." The paper glowed and suddenly it became much easier to translate the text. Her hand flew over the paper replacing symbols with letters. One hour later she was done. "I'm finished guys! Come over here."

Everyone gathered around her eager to learn what was so important on that piece of paper. "We were definitely right. It is a list of items, items that their going to steal tonight for their own evil needs. The list reads:

1 dozen black candles.

2 bags of incense.

1 blood red alter cloth.

2 crystal goblets.

3 symbols of representing vampires.

1 piece of black chalk for drawing archaic symbols.

1 jeweled athima (ritualistic dagger. Used in magical ceremonies.)

"Is that it? What is all that stuff anyways?" Static asked. He was hoping for something more expensive. What did all these things have to do with drugs, chemicals, and Richie?

Arra shook her head. "No there was more, but the paper was torn remember? I know there was room for at least two more items and they were probably the most important ones on this list."

"Why would the most important items be written last?" Wonder Women asked curiously.

"In vampire society we believe that by putting our valuables last, no one would thing to go after them first. I positive that's what Hippacrites is thinking. Anyways I believe the attack is going to be in an occult shop. It's the only place that has all the items listed."

"Why would he be interested in a magic shop?" Static demanded before receiving a death glare from Batman.

"Occult shops are very different than toy magic stores. The items sold there are for real magical ceremonies. The storeowners are very much aware of the magical items they have in stock. If only we knew where and when they were planning to attack we could get there ahead of them and set a trap." Batman said.

"I wish I could help you there, but the address and the time were damaged in the fight. I can't make them out at all. Its to water logged and choked with mud," Arra told them sadly.

"Give it me. My X-ray vision should be able to help us out. Okay got it. It's the Magical Creatures Store at 1245 West Street. They plan on attacking at eleven o'clock. That's in about six hours. Just enough time to come up with a plan of attack." Superman said to everyone.

"We need to come up with a plan. Backpack! Hack into the city halls building archives and download the blue prints for the building. Then recreate a holographic display for us." Arra ordered the little robot.

Backpack hummed and beeped for a few minutes. He then displayed the model of the building for all to see. "We have to assume that Hippacrites and his little gang of vampets would figure that Arra would translate the list. So there going to be on the alert for us." Vivian pointed out matter of fact.

"Also since this is the last big heist before their big showdown tomorrow you have to believe that Hippacrites is going to be they're supervising. He's going to make sure nothing messes up his plans like the last two times. I mean we may not have stopped them, but we have been an annoyance." Mark added.

"That being the case we have to be careful. In this stage of the operation we can't afford any mistakes. The cost would be to great." Gabriel stated.

"Okay the store consists of three main rooms and a back room. Since there's a limit amount of space to maneuver in I figure that there will be only three, four vampets top to deal with. There are three entrances to the shop. An air vent on the roof, the front door, and a fire exit on the side. Batman will cover the roof making sure that the vampets don't sneak inside through there. Vivian and Gabriel will watch the fire exit from the alley. The rest of us will watch the front door from various locations across the street. When we see a vampet about to enter the store we jump them. The store stays open to about midnight so be ready for a long wait. Remember our main goal is to capture the vampets and minimize casualties." Superman instructed.

"What about Hippacrites? If he shows up what are we suppose to do just let him go! He has to be brought to justice and we have to learn where he's keeping Richie." Arra demanded.

"I have to agree with Arra on this one. Enough is enough. I say we put an end to this hunt tonight." Static said.

"Look I know you two want to get Hippacrites. We all do, but right now our main objective is to make sure that our enemies don't carry out their mission and escape." Wonder Women told them gently.

"May I remind everyone that we should be cautious? Not only do we have the vampets and vampanzee to worry about, there's the stuff in the store that might harm us. It's an occult shop filled with very real magic items designed to kill supernatural creatures. If were not careful Arra you and your friends could end up dead." Batman informed her.

"I'm willing to take that chance just as long as we succeed. But I have to tell you. I have a very bad feeling about this." Arra said putting on her extra clothes. They still had another hour of sunlight left but their stakeout was beginning now.

They arrived at the address about an hour later and took up their posts. Diana even when inside at one point to get the layout of the store so when it came time to fight they wouldn't be caught off guard. To say she was impressed by what was in stock was an understatement. They had everything from crystal balls to zodiac wheels. All of this stuff seemed very dangerous.

Hours flew by and still no sign of the vampets. They watched several customers go inside and come out. The shop owner, a man in his sixties, seemed to have extensive knowledge of the supernatural and mystic arts. He seemed very wary like he knew something evil was going to happen tonight.

Static rubbed his hands together to get the blood flowing through them. He was cold, tired, and hungry. He had been sitting on the rooftop for hours on the lookout for any sign of trouble. Nothing was happening and it was nearly eleven. Time for the bad guys to show up and cause trouble.

Down in the alley Vivian was trying her hardest not to throw up. The entire alley smelled like week old garbage, not to mention a few other smells that were unpleasant. "How do humans live like this? They throw away perfectly useable items then let them rot in the streets for days. Not to mention they act like pups all the time. Sometimes I just want to smack a whole lot of sense into these people."

"I know they are very strange beings. Aesthetically pleasing, great friends, but they aren't us. Now hush up. It's nearly eleven and we have a job to do." Gabriel reprimand her

Eleven o'clock came and went without so much as a disgruntle customer. It was fast approaching midnight when everyone started getting concerned. They didn't understand it. Hippacrites would never order his men to abort a mission. Not when it was so important. But it didn't make sense. They had been here since five thirty. No one bundle up in a lot of clothing had entered the store. What the hell was going on?

Arra was thinking very hard about the situation. She had known their plan wasn't perfect. There had been too much margin for error. Something wasn't adding up. She remembered her past experience with vampanzees and applied it to what was going on now. She jolted and hit her forehead. "Idiot! Guys listen to me. We screwed up. They knew we decipher that list and so they moved the time of the attack. They must have already been inside the store when we got here. They've been waiting for the right time to attack. Superman does your X-ray vision reveal anyone hidden in the store?"

"Yes! We've got five people emerging from hiding places all over the store. They're locking the place up. It's them and Hippacrites is with them. Come on team its time to take action!" Superman ordered as everyone coverage onto the shop.

At the moment the vampets were securing the items on the list while Hippacrites had the storeowner by his throat. The man raised a cross at him but Hippacrites knocked from his hands. "Do you think I am some weakling vampire? I am a vampanzee you fool! Now tell me where you've hidden the book and charts I require or I will kill you."

"Go to hell you demon! I will not assist you or any of your kind in your quest. I only hope that the you get want you deserve for murdering all those people," the shop owner gasped.

Hippacrites was about to hurl the man into a wall when he was hit in the back by a double taser ball. "Put the man down freak!" Static yelled. The vampets stopped what they were doing and turned to face the threat. Standing in front of the door was Arra, Static, and the League. A quick glance to the left showed two angry werewolves approaching from the adjoining room.

Hippacrites smiled and lowered the man to the ground. He stepped forward and bowed mockingly at them. "So if it isn't the infamous Justice League and Dakota electrifying superhero Static. It's nice to meet you all. And Arra it's nice to see you again. You've changed since the last time I encountered you."

"Enough with the small talk doctor. Put the man down and surrender. Believe me we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I personally would prefer the hard way." Static said bristling with anger. This guy still didn't consider him a threat.

"Me surrender. That's a joke. My vampets and I are so close to victory I can taste it. You can't stop the what's coming. The only ones to suffer hard way will be all of you because you're the ones who will be in agony. I relish the chance to fight you and show my dominance. Vampets! Take care of them while I procure the last items on the list." Hippacrites ordered hurling the shop owner crashing into the counter.

"You handle the vampets! I'm going after Hippacrites." Superman ordered.

"But," Arra started to protest angrily.

"Do as I say!" Superman yelled at her going after the Vampanzee Lord. Arra gritted her fangs and readied herself for battle.

The vampets wasted no time with formalities. They started shooting their lasers guns at anything that moved. Wonder Women used her bracelets to deflect the beams. Unfortunately the beams hit some meditation crystals and reflected back at her sending her flying through the store windows.

Static used his powers to hurl candleholders and statues at one of the vampets. The vampet somersaulted out of the way and behind a sarcophagus. He picked up the coffin and hurled it at Static. It caught him in the chest knocking him flat.

The vampet strolled over to him cocking his arrow gun. "You don't realize how much I'm going to enjoy this. You are such a pathetic waste of space. Say bye bye," the vampet smirked aiming his gun at Static head.

That's when Static struck back. Using his powers he tossed aside the sarcophagi and throwing a zap cap at his would be executioner. The vampet stumbled to the ground. "Looks like I have the advantage now. I love to stay and chat, but I have to go help my friends so stay put. Oh and as for you gun." Static told him. Using his powers he broke the gun in half. "Guns kill people. And we don't want you hurting yourself."

Batman, Vivian, and Gabriel were working side by side against one particully nasty vampet. Batman had thrown several Batarangs at him as well as tried to tie him up with a cable, but the guy just avoided them. He grabbed a wand and pointed it at Gabriel who was leaping for his throat. He fell to the ground frozen. Vivian yelped in surprise and ran over to check on her mate. She suddenly found her paws frozen to the floor. Grinning wickedly the vampet turned to Batman. "Your next Bat freak."

Arra was dueling against Kraven with her sword. Their swords would clash again and again. Arra tried to use her mental powers to get inside Kraven head and knock him out, but his mind was to well guarded. Kraven forced her into a bookcase. "You fight well for a vampiress. You truly are a great warrior, but I'm going to win this duel. After all I'm not only a vampet, but an Immortal."

"Grow up you piece of garbage. Your nothing and siding with Hippacrites makes you less then nothing." Arra growled scratching him with nails. He screamed and shoved two bookcases on top of her.

"Who's laughing now huh? What in the world?" Kraven asked in amazement as Arra burst free of the bookcases. Her eyes burned with hatred. "Oh now you've gone and made me mad."

Hippacrites was racing towards the backroom. He was intent on getting the last two items on his list. That when Superman plowed into him. "You're not going anywhere."

Hippacrites beamed up at him. He grabbed his wrists and began to squeeze them in an attempt to break his bones. Both began to crash into displays as they started vibrating at super speed. "We have equal strength and speed. But tell me dear hero do you have my other powers?" He then kneed him in the groin forcing Superman to the ground. He breathed a light dose of gas onto his face paralyzing him slightly. Opening his mouth wide he sank his fangs deep into his neck.

Superman screamed in agony as Hippacrites dug his fangs deeper into his flesh. A small line of blood began to trickle down from his neck as the vampanzee eagerly drank his blood. He withdrew his fangs and let out a sigh of content. His blood red eyes looked down at him hungrily. "Your blood is so rich and pure. I've never tasted anything like it. And the sensations I'm getting from you. I can hear your heart pounding in wildly, smell your terror, and my eyes can even make out all the capillaries and veins pumping your blood. I already feel stronger and soon I will have more of your powers." Hippacrites told him as he leaned in for another bite.

That's when Static hit square in the chest with a double taser blast and Wonder Women slammed into him her momentum carrying through the locked door to the back room. "Leave him alone you foul demon!" She began pounding his face into the floor. Suddenly Hippacrites shot her with heat beam eyes. She barely had time to reflect the blast before she went soaring into air. Static caught her right before she landed on some potion shelves.

"As you can plainly see I've absorbed some of your friends powers. Not all of them I'm afraid just the weaker ones. If I had feasted on him a bit longer I would have obtained his memories and full powers. Unfortunately the power won't last long so I'm going to have to complete this task quickly." Hippacrites explained stepping over the fallen hero. "Come and take me, I dare you."

"Static get Superman to safety then assist Arra with her vampet. I'm going to deal with Mr. Personality over there." Wonder Women ordered.

"Will do Princess. You can count on me. Hey ugly hope you like my nova ball because that's what you're going to get!" Static yelled throwing a nova ball at Hippacrites tripping him up. Wonder Women was on him in a minute.

Static raced over to the fallen hero. The gas was still affecting him. He couldn't move. Static started dragging him to safety but it was like an ant trying to move a bus. He was just too heavy. "There's got to be a better way then this." Static grunted. He snapped his fingers and used his powers to levitate the Man of Steel out of the harms way. That's when Wonder Women's and his vampet (who had got out of the zap cap) came up from behind and restrained him with the zap cap.

"Tough luck kid. Vampets are a lot stronger than we look. No way are you breaking out of that contraption." The vampets snickered before racing over to help their master.

Wonder Women had used her golden lasso on him. She was pulling on it with all her might. "Hera give me strength to beat this evil."

"Not likely Princess. I think its time you and I became better acquainted." Hippacrites chuckled. Grapping a hold of the lasso he jerked on it hard. Suddenly she was in his hands getting her face clawed at. She lashed out with one hand, but he caught and snapped it in two. "Now I think it's time to have a bite to eat don't you?" He lunged at her neck and began to suck the life out of her.

"Diana! No!" Batman yelled as he watched in horror as that _thing_ began to feed on her. Arra was still battling Kraven so she couldn't save her. Vivian and Gabriel weren't an option seeing as how they were frozen. Superman and Static had been disposed of. That left him to save the women he secretly loved. Taking out his vampet with a flying kick he leaped to the rescue.

Hippacrites would have continued feeding off of the Amazon Princess if a guy dressed up like a bat didn't interrupt him. Batman had thrown ultra violet capsules at him forcing him to let go of his catch. He was mad beyond belief. "Your going to wish you hadn't done that!"

"Leave my teammate alone. Surrender and no one has to get hurt. One way or another it ends now. You are not going to get what you want tonight." Batman replied calmly. He held a Batarang in one hand and in the other a smokescreen ball.

"Did I hit a nerve? Are you upset that I fed on your girlfriend? Well thanks to her powers I'm going to finish this job and your not going to stop me." Hippacrites told him taking to the air charging him. Batman met him and threw the ball and Batarang.

The Dark Knight disappeared into the smokescreen listening as Hippacrites cursed as the Batarang hit him in the head. His red eyes searched for him ready to attack. Batman circled around and jumped him from behind giving him a full nelson.

"You are quite the nuisance you know that?" Hippacrites growled angrily trying to shake the pest off him. He crashed into a rack of clothing and then bumped into a table with tapestries on it. Still Batman wouldn't let go. He produced a taser from his utility belt and began to shock him.

That's when the three vampets attacked him all at once. They shot him with their laser guns and then the one with the wand used its power to freeze Batman from the waist down. The sudden change in weight caused him to slip to the ground. Hippacrites bared his fangs and dug in.

Hippacrites thought he would finally be able to kill one of his foes, but he had forgotten about Arra. While he had been dealing with the League, she had been busy with Kraven. She sensed rather then saw Batman in distress. Using all the strength she possessed she flung one of the fallen bookcases at Kraven. It hit him and continued to flying till it knocked over all the vampets and the vampanzee. "Get away from my friend or face my wraith!" she warned.

Hippacrites was ready for battle. His blood was boiling. He was ready to kill Arra when a hand shot out and stopped him. He turned to face Kraven. "My Lord, remember our mission. We must secure the final two items and make our escape and quickly. The vampiress and the female werewolf are almost onto top of us." Kraven pointed out as Arra charged them and Vivian who had finally managed to free herself was leaping towards them.

Hippacrites telepathically shouted the order and soon the entire room was filled with smoke. Arra started to choke on the bitter air. Her senses were going wild. Vivian howled in anger. In all the confusion Hippacrites and his men made their way into the backroom. They quickly shut the door and melted it shut. "That won't hold them off for long. Start searching for the relics." Kraven ordered.

The vampets began tearing about the back room. It was filled with all sorts of rare and powerful magical items. They ranged from spell books to amulets of great power. They were intent on finding the items they needed. They quickened their pace as they heard noises of someone attempting to bust down the door.

"Blast it! Where did that foolish old man hide them!" Hippacrites asked angrily destroying an antique table. Suddenly his eyes lit up. There on the wall was a display case containing one of his two required items. He brought back his fist and smashed the glass doors. He rummaged through some papers for a second before letting out a satisfying grunt. He turned to his faithful lieutenant who was carrying a large volume under his arm. "You have it! Good, now lets make our exit."

The door to the backroom was suddenly blown off its hinges as Arra strolled in her sword in hand. Vivian wasn't far behind. "You're not going anywhere Hippacrites. This ends here and now!"

"I think not my dear Arra. This is only the beginning of things. Kraven we need an exit now!" Hippacrites ordered. Kraven and his men turned their laser guns on full power and aimed at the back wall. They fired their guns and two seconds later their was very large hall big enough for them to escape. "I love to stay and chat but I have to run." Hippacrites told her. Politely bowing he turned and ran.

"Come on Vivian we can't let him get away!" Arra said already starting to flirt. Vivian wasn't far behind seeing as how she was naturally this fast. They chased the group of vampets and their leader for five blocks. They used all their power to keep up with them. Finally Arra shot out her nails again and again causing them to halt in their tracks. She leaped over them and landed right in front of them sword held even with Vivian blocking the rear. "You're not going anywhere."

The vampets didn't even hesitate. They started shooting rounds at her and Vivian. Arra saw with her enhanced vision each individual bullet. Using her amazing reflexes she managed to twist out of the way of the first onslaught and reflect the bullets from the second with her sword. Vivian merely spun out of harms way.

Arra levitated into the air and gave a flying leap kick to the closest vampet. Vivian knocked down one and began to tear the weapons right off of him. Arra did a back flip out of the way as one of the vampets threw a net at her.

Kraven saw the look in Arra's eye and knew they needed a quick way to lose her. He kicked Vivian of his fallen comrade and threw her halfway down the street. She let loose and angry howl and charged him. She leapt straight for her throat. Kraven loaded a special arrow into his gun and fired point blank.

The air hit her straight in the chest. The impact was severe enough to transform her back to human. She landed in the middle of the sidewalk and let out a scream. She was in agony. She tried to pull the arrow out but it burned her. She collapsed to the ground a small pool of blood forming.

"VIVIAN!" Arra shouted horrified by what just happened. Not fearing for her own safety she rushed past the vampets and their Lord to her injured friends side. "Vivian talk to me! Come on girl stay strong. You're going to be just fine," Arra tried to reassure her.

"I don't think so. You see that arrow is made out of pure silver and the tip contains silver nitrate. In about oh two minutes the tip will burst releasing its deadly poison into your friend's bloodstream killing her in a matter of seconds. You have just enough time to remove the arrow safely or you could chase after us leaving your friend to die. So what's your choice going to be vampiress?" Kraven mocked her.

Every fiber in Arra body demanded that she pursue her prey and finish him off. But her conscience would never forgive her if she let Vivian die. "I swear Kraven if she dies there won't be any safe place in the world you can hide from me." Arra threatened turning her attention to her friend.

The vampets took off, but Hippacrites stayed behind for a moment. He walked over to her and smiled evilly. "You will soon regret your decision to stay behind. I want you to know this. You have all the knowledge and you where given your first clue to find me. Here's your last one. You're a very bright girl. I know you will figure out everything." He whispered to her. He dropped a small piece of fabric on the ground then turned and flirted away.

"Stay with me Viv. If you can survive being shot by a silver bullet you can survive this. I can't do this by myself. I need help." Arra told her as she tried unsuccessfully to remove the arrow. She had a minute and half left before her friend died. Using all her telepathic power she yelled "Static, Justice League, Gabriel, I need your help now! Vivian life is in grave danger!"

Two seconds later like magic the gang was all there. When Gabriel saw the predicament his mate was in he howled sadly before shifting into his skin. He took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "Vivian! Hang on baby. It will be all right."

"What's the situation here? Why haven't you removed the arrow?" Static demanded.

"The arrow is made out of silver and the tip contains silver nitrate. It set to burst in about a minute and twenty seconds and I have no clue where it's lodged in her body. If where going to save her life we need to work together or she dies. Superman can you tell me where exactly the tip is located in her body?" Arra asked.

Superman stared intensely at Vivian body. He saw that the arrow had just barely missed her heart. The tip looked ready to explode. "Its just to left of her heart. I can direct someone in the removal of the arrow but I can't do it myself," He said

"Static can you remove the arrow with your powers?" Wonder Women asked. Static shook his head. "Silver can't be magnetized. There must be something we can do."

"There is. Diana go back to the store and retrieve the first aid kit. Static try to stop the bleeding. Gabriel keep her awake. Batman I hope you have a laser and tweezers because you're going to have to cut the shaft off and remove the tip. Superman will guide you. I can then sew her up and use my spit to heal the wound." Arra ordered.

Wonder Women hurried off and quickly returned with a first aid kit. Static stopped enough of the bleeding for Batman to work. Quickly but carefully he used his handheld laser to cut the shaft off. He handed over to Static then with Superman help he found the tip and removed it. Then Arra stitched her up and used her spit to make sure she be okay before Wonder Women bandaged her up. "Thank you for saving my life." Vivian rasped.

"Your not the only one who needs healing. All right hold still you three. This may not seem sanitary, but you guys need those wounds healed. So let me use my healing spit on you." Arra told them. They resisted, but in the end they gave in letting her use her spit to heal their neck wounds.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen. Why do you use spit to heal yourself?" Static asked seriously grossed out.

"My spit contains special enzymes that speed up the healing process. Speaking of healing we all need to have Persia look us over. Wonder Women can you fly Vivian back to the boarding house so she can recuperate?" Arra asked.

Wonder Women nodded her head. She took Vivian from Gabriel and cradled her in her arms. She took off flying slowly. Arra turned to Superman. "The shop owner looked like he was in pretty bad shape. You mind taking him to the hospital and staying with him to make sure he'll live? Batman, Gabriel, Static, and I can check out the shop and see if we can figure out what Hippacrites was so interested in."

"Will do. Be careful you guys. The police will be here soon and we better have a good explanation of what happened to that place." Superman told her. With a swish of his cloak he was gone. A second later they saw him take to the skies with shop owner.

"Come on boys we better get to work. We don't want the police to come and spoil our chances at finding anything." Arra told them. She pocketed the piece of fabric Hippacrites had left behind and then led the way back to the shop.

When they reentered enter the shop they saw just how badly it was damaged. Several artifacts had been broken, displays knocked over, and glass was strewn everywhere. The front of the shop had taken the worst of the beating, but that still didn't compare to the giant hole in the back of the shop. "Man I really hope that this place has some insurance because there's no way I can afford to pay for the damages," Static told the others as they picked their way through the shop.

"Don't worry I'm sure a place like this is heavily insured. And even if it not the League will pay for all the damages," Batman said simply.

They entered what was left of the backroom and split up to begin their search. Gabriel headed for the books; Batman to the relics, Arra checked the displays while Static got stuck looking over the jewelry.

"What is all this junk anyways?" Static demanded as he used his powers to lift the jewelry into the air so he could search through it easier. "I mean the labels say its either a amulet or talisman or it's a pendent or a medallion. Then there are these wacky charms. What's the difference?"

"An amulet is suppose to bring protection while a talisman brings luck and power. A pendent is usually a necklace with a single crystal in the center. A medallion has a circle with etchings engraved on it. Charms are suppose to bring luck," Arra informed him from across the room.

"Well nothing is missing from the jewelry over here I can assure you of that. What about you Batman, find anything missing from your display?" Static asked.

Batman shook his head no. It was strange to him that they would leave the relics alone for the most part. Hardly any had been damaged. Glancing over at Static he saw that the jewelry hadn't even been touched. But Arra's and Gabriel's areas had been ransacked. Whatever the vampets had been after it was definitely in those areas.

"I think I found something. According to the records there's a book on necromancy that's suppose to be here, but it isn't." Gabriel called to the others.

"Necromancy? Isn't that the magic of resurrecting zombies or something?" Static joked. Everyone glared at him and he blushed embarrassed.

The mention of the missing volume gave Arra an uneasy feeling. Something was eating at her. At the back of her mind something was nagging at her. Like she should know what it meant.

She glanced down at the remains of the shattered display case. "I don't understand why Hippacrites would tear apart the display. All that was in here was some stone tablets, a woodcarving, and some ancient scrolls. Wait a minute these aren't scrolls there star charts," Arra said surprised.

She began to shuffle through the charts careful not to damage any. The charts were used to track the movements of the stars and planets and what effect they had on the Earth. She came to a section of charts that about the phases of the moons, their names, and what they influenced. The one for this month was missing. Arra began to get a bad feeling in her stomach. The wheels were turning in her head as she began to suspect what was going on. "Gabriel, does your pack still follow the ancient magical names for the moons or do you do it the modern way?" Arra inquired.

"We practice the ancient way. It's what makes us feel closer to Mother Moon. Why do you ask?" Gabriel wondered suspiciously. The others turned to look at Arra.

"What's the name of tomorrow's full moon?" Arra asked trembling slightly. She hoped beyond hope that she was wrong, but in her heart she knew she was right.

"Vampire Moon. Arra what's wrong? You look even paler than usual. Tell us what the matter is." Gabriel asked.

"Even in my most dreadful nightmares I would have never imagined that monster would go this far. The situation is worse than I originally feared." Arra whispered. Her head hung in shame.

"Arra what are you talking about? Look you've kept us in the dark about a lot of stuff before. But when it mattered you told us what we needed to know. Right now we need to know what is going on?" Static told her forcefully.

She lifted her head up and he could see the tears falling down her face. "There is a reason why vampires where referred to as the undead or living dead. My people have the ability to raise the dead and give them a second chance at life."

"What! Girl are you telling me that.." Static interrupted before Batman held up a hand to stop him. He gave him a look that said no interrupting her till she finished. He nodded for her to continue her story.

Arra took several deep breaths then continued with her story. "Every magical culture has a moon that is sacred to them. The Vampire Moon is sacred to us because at that time the Bloodstone reaches its full power. The Ceremony of Resurrection can take place. That's different from an Awakening because in that you're dealing with someone in hibernation. In the Resurrection Ceremony you are raising the spirit of those that are dead. It requires someone with immense power controlling the Bloodstone and the ceremony preparations must be perfect. The most important part is the sacrifice. You see in order for the resurrected soul to live again the Gods must have a sacrifice of human and vampire blood. Don't you get it? Hippacrites stole all the items he needed for the Ceremony. That's why he needed the gene splicer. He used it on Richie so that he remains human but when he's sacrificed his blood will be that of a vampire. By the Gods I just figured out what he needed the other stuff for." Arra said.

She turned quickly to face Batman. "The drugs he stole. Aren't they all used to prolong life and fight off infection? What would happen if they were combined together and if someone like me took it? I don't get sick and I'm very hard to kill."

Batman though about for a minute before replying to her inquires. "If Hippacrites gave the super drug to resurrected vampanzees it would most likely make them immortal and immune to all disease and human weaponry. They would be invincible to an ordinary human. Make that any human being."

"Hold up a second everyone. I just remembered something important. Those chemicals that were stolen last night from Alva, they're the exact same ones use to create the Bang Baby gas. If Hippacrites gassed his army no superhero in the world no make that the galaxy could stand up those super powered freaks of nature." Static said.

"This is very bad. This has been Hippacrites plan all along. Why he's killed so many people. It wasn't just to feed his hunger. It was to feed the hunger of hundreds of vampanzee and also for the sacrifice to get them to live again. He's got followers, drugs and gas, and soon the entire race of extinct vampanzee will alive once more following him. If we don't come up with a plan and he gets the Bloodstone then were doomed." Gabriel said.

"So let me see if I got this straight. A psychopathic mutated doctor, who thinks he's the reincarnated version of some ancient Vampanzee Lord and his nut case flunkies, also known as vampets, are going to resurrect a bunch of bloodthirsty extinct race of killers known as vampanzee. To top all this off they have developed some sort of ultimate super drug that makes them, get this, immortal and invurnable to human weapons while at the same time he's going to Big Bang them so they can have superpowers along with their regulars one. And this is all possible because my best friend slash partner is going to be used as a sacrifice?" Static demanded.

"Yes. Everything you said is true. If we don't do something to stop it at midnight tomorrow night Richie will die. It will be all my fault that the entire world is doomed because I couldn't stop it from happening." Arra whispered. It was too much for her system. She fainted into oblivion barely aware of the others rushing to her aid.


	10. Battle

Hippacrites and his minions arrived back at base victories. The vampets were all there to greet their Lord. "My loyal servants, we were successful tonight in acquiring the last items we need to secure our success. The night is upon us! Soon the mortals and super powered beings of the Earth will fear us. We the true rulers of the night will take our places as supreme rulers of the planet and no one will stop us! We must work hard to prepare for tonight's ceremony. No mistakes can be made. No one can interfere with our moment of triumph so lets get busy!" The Lord preached.

His minions cheered loudly and saluted their Lord. They went quickly went back to work intent on completing their tasks before the appropriate hour. The drug still needed to be completed, the gas had to be contained, and the ceremony had to be set up. Hippacrites left Kraven in charge to handle those affairs. He wanted to check on his guest.

When he entered his private sanctuary he saw that Richie was physically and mentally drained from having his genetic code messed with for the past several hours. He barely had the strength to lift his head and look at his captive. "What do you want?" he managed to say before he started coughing up blood.

"I came to see how you are doing and to prepare you for your grand moment. I can tell by the smell of your blood that I was successful in turning your blood back to its former vampire glory. Everything is going according to plan. Tonight I will revive my brothers from beyond the grave and it will all be made possible thanks to your mate and your contribution." Hippacrites informed him.

"Am I supposed to feel proud by the fact that you plan to use me as a sacrifice to allow your evil brethren to walk this planet again? I may not be looking forward to death, but I don't plan to aid you in any way." Richie informed his captive before he started coughing again.

"Rest young hero. I need you to be in reasonable health for the ceremony. And don't worry I promise to make your sacrifice something we will remember through out history." Hippacrites boasted before turning from the cage to start preparations.

Richie glared hatefully at him. He had never hated someone so much before not even his dad. Not to the point where he wanted to kill them. But these were extreme circumstances. He really didn't want to die. He prayed silently that Arra and Virgil would find him in time to save his life.

Arra was just regaining consciences. Her eyes winced as the light blinded her and she put her hand to head to stop the pounding. She sat up slowly groaning. "How long have I been out?" she inquired.

"Hours, its five a.m. my dear. When the others came brought you back I thought you had been seriously injured. I'm glad that wasn't the case. Before you ask everyone is alright even Vivian who should be back to one hundred percent by tomorrow night." Persia told the girl. She helped her out of bed. "The rest of your clan are downstairs in the living room waiting for you. They need you right now."

"Thank you Persia. I think I can make it downstairs all by myself. I just need a minute to gather myself. Okay I'm ready lets go." Arra told the old women. Persia escorted Arra downstairs then left her.

"Hello everyone. I believe that Batman or Static has informed you about what Hippacrites has planned. We have to stop Hippacrites at all cost. So lets get cracking. We have to find out where he is hiding now!" Arra told them. Her violet eyes flashed with determination.

"We have fifty places to check out. We don't have the time to play divide and conquer. We need to figure out where Hippacrites is now. Otherwise its game over for the world." Static pointed out.

"We know that Hippacrites must be in a place that has labs. So that's like only twenty places but that still leaves too much ground to cover. If only we had more clues." Mark remarked.

Arra who had been slouching suddenly sat up straight. Everyone stared at her. Vivian who was the closet to her placed her hand on hers. "What is it? Arra did you figure something out?" she asked.

"What you said about clues it triggered something in my photographic memory. I was to busy worrying about being a good leader that I missed the most obvious. Hippacrites whispered something to me last night before taking off. He said that I had all the information I needed to figure out where he was and that I was given my first clue. He gave me this cloth saying it was my second and last clue." Arra explained playing with the cloth.

"Well what was the first clue?" Wonder Women inquired tentively.

"Remember when we captured those vampets and they refused to answer our questions. All we got was nonsense answers or so we thought." Arra began, "One of the vampets said that where the moon reflected and the sounds of horns could be heard was where we find his master."

"Reflections of moons and horns. That's sounds like the docks! The moon is reflected in the water and the horns we here our boat horns." Superman exclaimed. Looking at the map that left ten places. Still not enough time for a search and rescue mission. They needed an exact location.

"This fabric is used in medical facilities to handle drugs and when working in surgery. When it's left in storage it gives off a scent similar to moss. There's only one place on the map that matches all our requirements. Its right here, this warehouse is used by the hospital for storing medical drugs and producing medical equipment. It's large enough to fit his needs and its conventitly vacant at the moment. That's where Hippacrites is holed up." Arra determined.

"Alright lets go and rescue Richie and kick some vampanzee butt!" Static roared. Batman forced him back to his seat. "We can't just go charging in blind. Security will be at its peak while there in they're in the final stages of their operation. From our past experiences they're highly organized and won't be surprised."

"Batman right. The vampets are too cunning and strong to fight hand to hand. Plus we have a disadvantage on our side. Tonight is the full moon and weather we want to or not loup-garou must change. In our wolf form will be unable to communicate with you making it harder for us to work together." Gabriel explained unhappily.

"I can fix that. I'll use the Bloodstone on you so that we can all understand your wolf tongue. Now that still leaves us with a big problem. Backpack can download the schematics for the building and we can come up with a plan to take out Hippacrites but we still have to come up with a way to really stop him. Every time we go up against him or his vampets we come out wounded. There has to be a way to neutralize them." Arra said angrily pounding her fist into her palm.

"If only we could turn the vampets fully human again as well as Hippacrites. Then they wouldn't be a threat anymore." Superman mused.

"Isn't it possible? I mean this way they became this demons sounds a lot like a disease and Arra and her clan were turned human before so can't the same be done for them?" Wonder Women pointed out.

"Well Arra how about it? Could we whip up a cure?" Static pressed.

"I don't know. Vampirism isn't a disease. You must remember the story of how my people came to be transformed. We were humans who were suffering from a disease that Bloodstone transformed into a genetic structure that created my race. The only reason I became human again in the first place is because when Static and Sparkles fragmented the Bloodstone it no longer sent its power to us keeping us the way we where. I don't think it would work like that with the vampanzee and his men." Arra said unsure.

"But Hippacrites used science to recreate the vampanzee blood. The same blood the vampets have been drinking. Combining all your clan's blood together and exposing it to radiation as I recall made it. So it is a disease and like any disease it can be cured." Batman replied.

"How would you do and how long would it take to make the cure?" Superman inquired.

"I have a sample of Hippacrites human and vampanzee DNA. I can use certain chemicals to reverse the mutation returning him to normal. However the vampanzee sample is missing key sequences. I'll need to use vampire DNA to fill in the gaps. If this works all we have to do is inject our foes with the cure and a few minuets later they be back to normal. For how long it will take probably most of the day considering the equipment I have avaible" Batman told him.

Arra reached inside her coat pocket and withdrew several vials. Without hesitation she bit into her wrist with her fangs causing blood to trickle inside the vials. The others looked at her slightly disturbed by her actions. When she was done she spit on her wrist to close the wounds and handed the vials to Batman. "I hope that this is enough. Still how will we know if this works and doesn't have any unpleasant side effects?"

"I know, we can create weaker dose and give it to the three vampets we got. The police still have them in custody at the hospital trying to figure out what's wrong with them. If it works on them then a stronger dose should work on a vampanzee." Static suggested.

"That's a great idea Static. Okay lets get down to work. Everyone has a job to do. First off I'll fly back to the Manor and get the equipment Batman needs so he can get started on the cure. Meanwhile the rest of you should consult with one another to come up with a plan of attack." Superman ordered them. Everyone nodded and he took off. He returned ten minutes later with all the equipment Batman needed and set it up in one of the spare rooms. Batman began his work and everyone else worked on a plan of attack.

Backpack hacked into the city archives and came up with the blueprints for the building. He then created a 3D model for everyone to use. "Alright as we can clearly see there's three ways in to the building. One is through the main door; the second is through a service entrance on the right side and the last way is through the skylights. The docking bay doors are near to the main entrance, but they will be heavily guarded so I recommend against using them. Same with the skylight because they'll be expecting people who can fly to come in from up above." Arra pointed out.

"There warehouse also has a sophisticated security system which includes 340 angle cameras, motion sensors, they have the sewers monitored as well as the roof has defenses. Plus there's the fact that there's forty three vampets and one powerful vampanzee to deal with. This is not going to be an easy place to get into undetected." Vivian said coughing.

"Backpack can take care of the security system. Gear programmed him for stealth. He can slip inside through one of the windows and into the security control room which located in the east corner over here." Static assured them.

"The labs will be where the super drug and the gas would be stored. There located over here. We need to somehow lock the doors and make sure they don't have access to them. Without them the plan falls apart." Mark pointed out.

"We have a lot of open space to maneuver in. Still we won't to keep the battle in a contained area so we can keep track of all the vampets easier. We know that Hippacrites will be to busy with the doing the ceremony to be of any assistance. So I suggested we have the battle here in the practice area as they designated. It's next to the labs and on the far side is a private area that most likely is Hippacrites quarters. It fairly large so I would have to believe that's where Hippacrites will perform his sick ceremony." Gabriel informed the others.

"So we need to decide how were going to attack and from where. Since the skylight is out and busting through the back would just cause Hippacrites to run, we need to attack from the remaining sides." Superman surmised.

"My pack can make sure no one escapes from the warehouse. I'll have the males stay back and watch the outside. If we need help will howl for them. The females will be divided. Half of them will stay here to protect the elderly and children the other will be aid us. The Five, Mark, and I will join you inside the building." Gabriel stated.

"If you think I'm staying here to watch the cubs your wrong Gabriel. I am one tough bitch, and I want to sink my canines into the jerk who shot me. Besides as your mate its my duty to fight beside you." Vivian told him defiantly.

"Vivian your injuries. You're still recovering. It would be suicide to put you on this mission." Gabriel argued with her.

"It would be suicide to try and keep her out of this mission. Let her go Gab, she can control the beast inside of her and she knows how to handle silver related injuries." Arra told him sighing.

"We also have to figure out what were going to do with the vampets and Hippacrites when there turned back to human. The police will want them and will have the evidence at the warehouse and what we've gathered to give them. But I thing involving them with the attack will just put them at risk. I say we leave an annomysis tip for them to come by the warehouse at midnight. That will give us enough time to capture everyone and turn them normal. Also we need amble time to get medical attention to Richie." Wonder Women said.

"Alright so the werewolves will patrol the warehouse making sure that no one escapes and be ready to come to our rescue. The ones that will be part of the main assault will attack from the side entrance. At the same time we will attack from the main doors and Superman and Wonder Women will bust through the docking bay doors so that were all spread out. Our first goal will be making sure that the drugs and gas can't be reached. Who's up for that mission?" Arra asked

"Leave it to me. I'll use my static cling to seal the doors and to take out whoever is in the labs. Then I'll rejoin the fight. Don't worry I think I can handle this myself." Static informed Arra.

"Next we have to disarm all the vampets before we can proceed in capturing them. If Backpack's information is correct then they probably are storing the weapons over in this room. We need to destroy those weapons so that they're at a serious disadvantage." Arra commanded.

"The Five love wrecking stuff. Leave it to them. They may be a bunch of jerks, but they'll do as there told. Consider the weapons already gone." Gabriel told her.

"If we all work together we can help one another take on the vampets. There are about forty three vampets so each of us will try to take out three or four of them. We need something strong enough to secure them once their down so we can inject them with something. Any ideas?" Superman asked.

"We have several restraining devices that are made of steel alloys. The vampets may be strong but the steel restraints should hold them long enough for us to inject them. Plus we'll be keeping an eye on them so those with hands will be able to inject them with the cure." Mark added.

"That just leaves Hippacrites. Whatever happens the most important thing is to stop that ceremony from taking place. I know that this will sound selfish and maybe a little obsessive but I want to take out Hippacrites. I'm the only one who can stand up with him, I know how to stop the ceremony, and lastly I have a personal stake in this." Arra said listing her reasons.

"Its because you have a personal stake in this were reluctant to allow you to take on Hippacrites. What happens if you have to choose between Richie and Hippacrites? Are you willing to discard your "mate's" life for the safety of the city and the world? I'm not saying that it will come to that, but if worse comes to worse you'll have to choose." Superman informed her.

Arra glared at him. She drew her dagger and flung it at the wall. It embedded itself half an inch from his head in her drawing of Hippacrites. She walked over and retrieved the dagger. "See how I didn't hesitate to attack you to get to Hippacrites? I have lived for seven centuries Clark. I know the meaning of duty and the safety of the clan. I will not hesitate to stop Hippacrites even if Richie gets in the way."

"What about your promise not to kill him? Despite what he's done he is a human being not a monster. He should be tried by jury and pay for his crimes in prison. Killing him won't bring back the people who have died. Besides its much easier to kill someone than it is it save them." Static implored.

"Don't worry Virgil. Hippacrites will have his day in court. I'll make sure he doesn't take the easy way out of this," Arra told him. "Let's get back to work people we have a lot of work to do."

"What about the Bloodstone? You're the one wearing it. Is it wise to send you after him were he can get his hands on it?" Wonder Women asked her.

"You don't have to be concerned. The Bloodstone protects itself from evil. It can't be forcefully taken from its keeper. The only way he's getting his filthy hands on it is if I give to him or I die. Neither is likely to happen." Arra assured her.

For the next several hours they went over the plan. They ran sceneries, accounted for every variable, and covered all their bases. They wanted to make sure that each person knew what they had to do and when. No mistakes could be made. If there was even one slip up it could mean disaster for the rest of the world.

Around eleven Arra slipped away from the planning to relax. She went to her room to finish her painting. Half an hour later she was done. Smiling she left the painting to dry why she made lunch for everyone. After making sure everyone was fed she headed back upstairs to check on Batman's progress. She grabbed her painting and tried to shake off the wooziness she felt. It was Saturday and she needed to feed, but she couldn't feed on anyone here and there wasn't time to go hunting. She could only hope her powers held. Straightening up she knocked on Batman's door. "Enter."

"I brought you lunch. I hope you like ham sandwiches. You should take a break; you've been working for the last eight hours without out any rest. I know that your friends say you can go days without sleep, but I have to disagree. You need to take a break." Arra told him kindly setting down the tray of food.

"No time for a break. I have to figure out this cure and soon. I don't understand it. I've made antidotes to poisons before and it's never been this hard." Batman told her. He turned back to his work running another sample through the microscope.

"Maybe its because your searching for a cure to a disease that isn't truly a disease. As the leader of this clan I am ordering you to take a fifteen minute break. The solution to the problem will come to you. I have complete faith in you. You aren't called the World's Greatest Detective for nothing. I mean that's what your superpower is. You keen sense of observation and the fact you trained your body to respond in a way no normal human could." Arra insisted. She parted her lips to show her fangs to show how series she was.

Sighing in defeat Batman turned to face her and the two of them began to eat their lunch. It was strange, only a short while ago these two couldn't stand to be in the same room as one another and now it was like they were old friends. "Thank you for the sandwich. Its delicious."

"Your welcome. I tried to make them like your butler Alfred does, but I don't have access to all your memories. Now tell me how is your project progressing? How much longer till we have a possible cure?" Arra inquired.

"Another hour maybe two. Its difficult process to figure out which chemicals to use in the cure. Thanks to your blood I was able to fill in the missing codes to the vampanzee blood. So now all I have to do is find an agent that will attack the vampanzee blood cells and convert them back to their original human code. The problem is find the right agent and measuring how much dosage should be given. But for every problem there is a solution. How goes the planning?" Batman said in his calm voice to her.

"Everything is working out all right. I've already used the Bloodstone on our wolf friends so once the moon rises will be able to understand them. Going over the plan a million times is giving me a headache, but its nessacery if we are to rescue Richie. I hope I don't let anyone down. I couldn't stand it if I failed." Arra confided in him.

"You won't fail. You know what's at stake and have lived through similar experience in your life. You know what Hippacrites is capable of. You can do this so don't think about failing because you will then. Remember Richie is counting on you and so are we." Batman replied.

"I know but I don't want to repeat what happen centuries ago. Even though I know it wasn't my fault and nothing could be done I still feel responsible for the death of my family, my clan mates, and my mate Larten. I don't think even you could understand this pain. You've only had to live with your parent's death for a couple of decades, I've had to live with it for seven centuries." Arra told him sadly.

"It doesn't matter how much time passes the pain is still there. We feel responsible for the ones we loved deaths because we survived. But both of us, you and me, have found ways to work through it." Batman told her quietly. He knew that she feared another death on her conscience because of the part of his mind that belong to her.

"Well thanks for listening and taking a break. If you need any help I'm sure Backpack will be glad to assist you. Oh before I forget I have something for you. I've been working on it since Wednesday although I didn't have a definite idea of what it would be until Thursday. Here it's for you. Origami isn't the only art style I know. I'm quite a good painter." Arra told him handing over the painting. She had hastily wrapped it in brown paper.

Batman took the package and stared at it for a moment. Why had she done this? Was it a her way of saying she had forgiven him for his actions? He then tore the paper off and stared dumbstruck at the painting. It was very well done and divided into three sections. The first section showed him as a young boy with his parents in front of the theater smiling. The middle section was him just starting out as Batman with Alfred; the last section was of him and his Bat family. Nightwing and Batgirl stood on either side of him smiling with Robin in front of him grinning. Arra had painted him with a hint of a smile. The title of the painting was Family. He traced the images and he could feel tears forming. "Thank you. I don't understand why you did this, but thank you."

Arra smiled and gently told him, "I painted this because of what I saw in my mind after the spirit transfers wasn't a man who shuns the light freely, but a man who uses the darkness to protect himself and the ones he loves. Your family understands and that's why even when you think you're alone your not." And with that comment she left him alone to finish working on the cure.

After that Batman worked harder than ever to find a cure. The lab equipment bubbled and sizzled as he tried again and again to find a solution to their problem. He wasn't one to easily get frustrated but this was taxing him. Why couldn't he figure this out? Finally fed up he call downstairs to see if he could use Backpack. Finally around two he was done. He had found a cure or at least he hoped it was. He told Backpack to start producing more of the cure then went downstairs.

In the living room the human members of the group greeted him. It seemed the loup-garoues had gotten nasty with the rise of the full moon so close so they decide to leave for a while. "I believe I've found a solution to our crises. This formula I invented attaches itself to vampanzee cells and then with the help of some chemical agents reverts them back to their normal form. I have with me three milder dosages to test on the vampanzee. I'll have to monitor them for a few hours after administering this to make sure there are no ill side effects. Hopefully this works because if it doesn't then we don't have time to look for another." Batman informed them holding up a vile of light blue liquid.

"I'll call Dr. Harris and inform him that you're coming. He might object to the use of an experimental drug, but I'm sure he will understand once you explain it to him." Superman said already heading for the phone.

"Hold up please. Your not going anywhere without me and that's finale. If this cure works we might be able to obtain valuable information for our mission with the vampets turned back to human." Arra informed him. Before anyone could protest she was already pulling on her heavy clothing and covering her self with sunscreen. Once she was done both of them left heading for the hospital.

Dr. Harris was closely monitoring his three patients. They had repeatedly tried to kill themselves in any way possible. Normal drugs and conventional therapy were not helping them. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep them here before the police removed them. "What am I going to do? Nothing works and I'm running out of options."

"Perhaps we can be of service." A voice said. Dr. Harris jumped and clutched his heart to stop the pounding. He was amazed at the way Batman and Arra seemed to simply melt from the shadows. "Don't do that please. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry doctor, but we don't have time for pleasantries. We need access to your vampet patients now. We need to test this cure on them right now and monitor them for the next few hours to see if there's any side effects. And we need to do it with out anyone seeing us or interfering." Arra informed him.

"Now hold up just a minute. I can't let you go injected experimental drugs into my patients systems hoping that it will cure them. I could lose my licenses for that. Plus these vampets as you call them are criminals and under the law I can't allow any harm come to them till they've been booked for their crime. That's the first rule of medicine may I remind you, first do no harm." Dr. Harris argued with her.

"Believe me doctor if you don't let us try this on them more than your licenses can be lost. We are talking about the lives of millions of people here. Hippacrites is crazy both you and I know that. I understand your legal obligations, but what about your obligation to community. If you don't help us more people will suffer because you failed to act. Please trust us." Batman told him giving him one of his famous stares.

Sighing in defeat he motioned for the two of them to follow him. After dismissing the guards and turning off the security cameras he let them in the room where the vampets were being held. Each of the three men was in a straight jacket and restrained to the bed with monitors hooked up to them. But even that wasn't holding them. They were all ranting and raving about the resurrection of the true masters of the night. "We've tried to sedate them, but they fight off the drug. Restraining them is next to impossible. All they seem to do is either try to commit suicide or rave about nonsense."

"There hasn't been a straight jacket invented that could hold a vampanzee or a vampire. Since vampets are humans who have drank vampanzee blood the rule applies to them as well." Arra explained.

"You're a vampire for Gods sake Arra. Couldn't you just use your fangs to siphon out the vampanzee blood in them? You know I don't want to use them as guinea pigs." Dr. Harris told her nervously.

"Sorry doctor, but vampanzee blood is poison to me and vice versa. So you all ready to administer the medicine to them Bats?" Arra inquired. While she and the doctor had been talking he had been preparing the injection gun with the cure.

"Ready. Lets hope this works." Batman told her firmly. He strolled over to the closest vampet who happened to be Cedric. The blond man twisted and turned trying desperately to get out of his restraints. He snarled at the Dark Knight and attempted to bite him. Batman hand shot out and held the struggling man in place with a vice like grip. Taking the gun he whispered. "Injecting patient number one with cure at two thirty," as he injected him in the arm. Letting go he stepped back and watched.

Cedric stopped struggling and seemed to calm down. He slumped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Batman didn't hesitate; he just gave the other two the injection and rejoined Arra and the doctor. "Now we monitor their progress until its five thirty. Lets pray that this worked"

At first nothing seem to be happening. Then slowly the monitors began to change. Heart rate seemed to fluctuate and for a minute Dr. Harris thought they all had a heart attack, but then everything went to normal. Pulse was getting slower and they seemed to be getting weaker. Arra gasped as the scratch marks on their cheeks disappeared. After fifteen minutes they seemed perfectly normal. They looked at one another in confusion, like they had no idea how they got there.

"They seem to have become normal humans again. I'm going to remove the straight jackets, but I'll keep them in restraints and on the monitors. The slightest sign of danger and I'm calling in the rest of my staff clear?" Dr. Harris told the two heroes. They nodded and he proceeded to do just as he said.

Arra walked over to the men and stared directly in their eyes. "Do you recognize me?" she questioned

"Yes, you're the vampiress that Hippacrites is after. You're the keeper of the Bloodstone. You're not going to stop Hippacrites. He's got all his bases covered." Cedric informed her.

"What are your weapons capabilities and what kind of training have you received?" Batman questioned. He tried to intimidate the men, but he wasn't afraid of him. It seemed his human emotions hadn't returned yet.

"We are not afraid of you imposter. Your emblem may be of the bat, but we are the true worshipers of the creature. For your information we have access to more prototype military weaponry than you can imagine. As for are training, lets just say that we can out do you any day of the week." Caleb laughed in his face.

"What are your weakness and what are Hippacrites? How good of a fighter is he? Does he use traditional or modern weapons? What can you tell us about your relationship with him?" Arra demanded angrily. She added a bit of her hypnotic gaze into her questioning hoping that their in their state of mind they were susceptible to it.

Marco was the one to answer her. "You think we betray our Lord? You may be the last vampire, but were not afraid of you. Hippacrites is the greatest and that's all you need to know. Once he has the Bloodstone your doomed."

That's was all they got. The former vampets refused to answer any more questions. No matter how hard Arra and Batman pressed they refused to reply. Arra walked over to the other side of the room in disgust. She was going to observe them for the rest of the period from over here. Her colleagues joined her shortly. "I recommend counseling for them, but I doubt it will work. These men knew what they were doing and it was wrong, but they did it anyways. Their competent to stand trial."

The rest of the time was past in silence. Batman monitored the men's condition carefully. He wanted to make sure there were no ill side effects to the treatment. He was not happy by the turn of events, but at the present moment there was nothing he could do. Finally it was five thirty. "Nothing strange has happen and in my expert opinion nothing will. They're perfectly normal. The cure works. Keep watch over them doctor and call us if anything changes. We have to go tell the rest of the team." Batman informed them. With a swish of his cloak they were both gone.

By the time they arrived back at the house it was almost nightfall. The entire pack had convened outside on the front lawn. Everyone else was watching from the front porch. Static waved them over. "So is the change any different when the full moon is on the rise or what?" he asked

"You'll see Static. Just be patient its almost time." Arra instructed him. Both turned and stared at the pack. Arra noted that Static seemed to have gotten use to the packs nakedness. Suddenly it was dark and the moon peaked out from the treetops. The moonlight hit the pack and suddenly they began to change.

Fur sprouted all over them covering them instantly. They fell down on all fours unable to stand as their knees reversed direction. The tail was next thing to appear and they wagged it with pure joy. Finally their heads changed. The muzzle jutted out from their mouth. Ears crawled all the way from the side to the top of their head. Large and powerful teeth emerged. The transformation from human to beast was complete. They were now werewolves. The pack let loose a howl and headed for the woods. Vivian marched over to the observes and spoke. "Were going for a run, but when its time to go just summon us and will be back in a heart beat." Her voice was hoarse because in reality she was growling.

They nodded their heads and she took off. They headed back inside to go over last minute planning and wait for the cure to be finished. Batman filled them in on what happened at the hospital. They were stunned by the vampets loyalty to Hippacrites even though they were human again. "So at least we know that there's a way to cure them. Are you sure that it will work just as well on Hippacrites as it did on them?" Superman inquired

Batman gave him a look that said you doubt me? "It will only take a few more hours for the lab to finish processing enough of the cure for us to use. I'll go check on the progress see if I can't speed it up."

"In the meantime I think we should all familiarize ourselves with the use of injection guns. Each of you will have one and a couple vials worth of the cure. Don't break the gun or the vials because you're not going to be able to refill." Superman said handing each one of them an injector gun. But when he came to Arra she baulked and pushed it away.

"I can't touch it. It's a gun not a hand to hand combat weapon. It's against my code to use such weapons. No bows and arrows, no slingshots, no guns period." Arra said defiantly.

Static looked at her incrudensly "Arra are you joking? We don't have time for this! In a couple hours we are going head to head with the most dangerous guy we have ever faced in our entire lives! We have to battle hordes of vampets, lock down two labs containing dangerous substances, and lastly have to battle an insane maniac and your balking over your culture?"

"Static leave her alone. You must respect her beliefs even if you don't understand them. I know I do." Batman told him as he rejoined the group. "The cure is proceeding as fast as possible. It will be done around ten thirty eleven the latest. Arra can you use syringes?" Batman asked her holding out two syringes.

Arra nodded and pocketed them inside her coat. "Thank you for understanding. You seem to be the only one who gets my belief. Now as for your Virgil," she said spinning around to face him. "I pride myself on my abilities and my beliefs. I've spent seven centuries perfected my sword technique while guns and other projectiles fascinated humans. Let me tell you something important. I can beat anyone who use a gun with my sword. So don't question me again. Remember why we are doing this."

Hours later the cure was finally prepared. Everyone loaded up with what they needed and they called back their wolf friends from the woods. Everyone went over the plan one more time. Arra stood up and decide it was time for a last minute pep talk. "Tonight we fight the final battle in a war that I though ended six centuries ago. Tonight you will be called on to use your powers not only to stop a crazed vampanzee and rescue a fellow hero, you are also being called forth to avenge the deaths of those who have died. We will bring justice to the ones who have paid for one man's insanity. Let us never give up. Now lets go. Backpack heel!" The little robot obediently obeyed her and latched itself to her back. He totally clashed with her, but she wasn't complaining. She grabbed Gear's helmet and nodded.

It was around eleven by the time the group arrived at the docks. The group landed on the rooftop of a warehouse across the street. "Since the place is lead line and soundproof we can't use X-ray vision or super hearing to find out where everyone is. Anyone else got an idea?" Superman asked.

"One. Batman do you have anything in your fancy belt that can detect heat signatures? I know Gear's helmet has that capabilities but only in a limited scope." Arra told them.

Batman nodded his head and produced a set of binoculars. He passed them around to everyone so they could see where everyone was. Combined with Gear's helmet they managed to figure out where everyone was. "So now that we know their positions its time to take out their security force so we can fight them." He said simply.

"Right. Backpack hack into the security system and reroute it to your secondary drive. That way we control what they see and hear. Static disarm the laser perimeter. Esme, Tomas you take the rest of the pack and dispense with any ground security that we may encounter us. Radio us when you're finished." Arra commanded

The pack acknowledged her and went on the patrol. Meanwhile Static worked his magic on the building taking out the laser perimeter. Backpack worked as fast as he could to do his task, but he was slower without Richie's mind assisting him. Finally they where done. It was eleven twenty five. Synchronizing their watches they moved into the position.

Meanwhile inside the vampets were talking and laughing. They were in the mood for celebrating. Soon it would be midnight and the entire world would be there's. Nothing would stand in their way. Only one person was not celebrating. Kraven looked at his men in repugnance. "What's the matter with you? We must stand vilgint. Arra will be here soon to rescue her beloved and we must be ready to stop her! And that's not going to happen with you all acting like a bunch of frat boys."

"Relax Kraven enjoy yourself. Everything is under control. I've been monitoring the security all night and there hasn't been one disturbance. We have all the drugs and gas we need when are Lord completes the ceremony and finally we have enough firepower to take on anyone stupid enough to try and stop us. So would you relax and join the party already?" Shawn asked holding out a soda.

"I don't party. I will do my duty and stay alert until the appointed time. With only half an hour to go how can you even think to party? Don't tell me it's easy. You have a job to do so get back to it!" Kraven roared

Suddenly the main door exploded off its hinges and Static, Batman, and Arra appeared through the smoke. The docking bay doors were punched inward and in flew Superman and Wonder Women. With out turning around they heard the side door being torn to pieces as a bunch of werewolves bound inside the building and surrounded them. "We heard there was a party going on so we decided to be the party crashers. Hope you don't mind." Static joked.

"Get them! Don't let them get to our Lord! Get the Bloodstone! Whatever you idiots do don't break that stone!" Kraven ordered already firing his weapons.

The loup-garous sprang into action. Their powerful jaws bit down on the hands of the vampets. They began to rip and tear them. It was a frenzy as fur flew everywhere as they pounced on their victims. All though their instincts urged them to kill they held back. These people needed to stay alive.

Superman took a deep breath and blew out hard scattering five of the vampets. They retaliate by tossing several gas bombs at him. Soon a thick wall of gas surrounded him. He used his X-ray vision and saw that the vampets were charging up their laser rifles. Not waiting for them to finish he spun around clearing away the cloud then shot at them with his heat vision. They went sprawling across the floor and he went flying after them.

Wonder Women was flying straight through her vampets. She grabbed two of them by the back of their shirts and flew up to the ceiling where she deposited them on a light fixture. "I'll be back for you later." She was flying back down to the frenzy when she deflected several arrows. Whirling around her lasso she tied up a few vampets. "Hera give me strength." She prayed. She tightened the lasso and kept tightening till they passed out. Only then did she undo her lasso and flew off to help her friends.

Five vampets had cornered Batman. They each had either an arrow gun, a laser, or both pointed at them. They were smirking at him. "You have no where to run freak. Give up and will make your end quick and painless." Steve, the leader of the group, taunted him.

"You don't know how tired I'm to hear that. Its you who should surrender. I'm only giving you one chance." Batman offered. The vampets laughed at him. He was crazy! "Get him and make it as painful as possible!" Steve told them.

"I warned you. Now you're going to get it." Batman said calmly. He released a hidden bolo tying up Steve. The other four took aim and fired. Through a fantastic gymnastic display he rolled out of the way and threw four batarangs at them disarming them cleanly. Next he dropped a smoke bomb to confuse them. He then launched into a fury of karate moves knocking them unconscinces. He then handcuffed them before looking around to see who need his help.

Static zoomed across the room zapping weapons left and right. He released a large burst of static clinging holding in place five vampets. "That's what I call static cling. Wow oh no." Static said trying to avoid being hit by shrukiens. They were coming from the three people guarding the labs.

"I need to get to those lab doors shut. If they have access to the drugs and Bang Baby gas it will be chaos. But how?" Static thought. But how was he going to accomplish this? The vampets seemed unstoppable. No matter what they threw at them they kept getting back up. Suddenly a light bulb went on in his head.

"Everyone close your eyes tight!" Static ordered his friends. Although they were all locked in combat they obeyed him. Static withdrew a piece of wire from his coat and wrapped it around his fingers. "I know how light sensitive your eyes are so I hope you don't mind if I brighten things up. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. You can't hit what you can't see!" Suddenly a brilliant flash of light flooded the room. The vampets screamed in pain as the light blinded them. They where withering on the floor. That's all the distraction they needed.

Static shot a burst of electricity at the robotic arms near the packaging area. Directing them he with his hands he grabbed a hold of the three vampets guarding the doors. Then he magnetizes the doors making it impossible to get inside.

Meanwhile Arra was locked in combat with the only vampet who had headed Static warning. Kraven refused to go down. He shot at her and she slashed the arrows apart with her nails. She then shot a round at him before flirting at him. "You are going to get out of my way Kraven. NOW!" she ordered through a two hundred pound barrel at him.

Kraven dodged it and handspring into her chest knocking her back. She bit him in arm but didn't suck. He released some sort of powder trying to lose her but she used her enhanced senses to find him. She slashed him with her sword but he deflected with his gun. "Impressive really. You are a one of a kind. But I can't allow you to get to my Lord's chambers. The Ceremony will be complete. Your mate's death will be remembered as the seed that lead to our rise." Kraven told her.

Arra continued her sword attack forcing Kraven back, but he held his ground. He used his own super strength and speed to attack her forcing her to lose ground. "Your pathetic. A real vampire would have beaten me by now. I think I should destroy you now and then deliver the Bloodstone to my master."

"Your welcome to try. I warn you I'm a force to reckon with." Arra informed him. She then gave him a hick kick in the face followed by a rabbit punch. She spun around and double kicked him. "I'm just full of surprises."

"So am I Arra. You are done for." Kraven laughed at her. He then proceed to attack her with a flurry of kicks and punches he knocked her sword out of her hands. Before she could recover he cocked his gun. "Say good-bye Arra." He told her aiming for her heart.

Suddenly a set of powerful jaws clamped down hard on his hand and began to shake him. Vivian had a hold of him and refused to let go. He screamed in pain and reflexively he shot the arrow at her just as Arra was leaning down to pick up her sword. If she stood up she be hit.

Suddenly the arrow shattered as a Batarang hit it. Arra was surprised but smiled at Batman who merely nodded before returning to the fight. She picked up her sword and brushed it off. "Vivian! Keep Kraven busy. I have date with a doctor." She yelled as she ran to the far side of the building stopping only long enough to retrieve the Batarang.

"No problem Arra. This guy is going to suffer for injuring me!" Vivian growled as she raked her claws all over him. She was attempting to injure him the same way he did her, but she would settle for making him suffer.

Arra raced across the room jumping over vampets and kicking them out of the way. When someone got in her way she used her knock out breath to get them out of the way. With one last burst of speed she burst through the doorway unsure what she would find on the other side of it.

Arra gasped as she looked around the room. She recognized it as the one from her visions but it had been drastically changed. The cage, torture devices, and equipment had been removed from the room and the walls to Hippacrites private quarters had been knocked down making the room seem huge. On floor were two dozen black candles burning brightly on top of black archaic symbol drawn in chalk. She knew what the symbols represented. They were gateways for the dead and the candles light the way. The incense burning above the doorway was to protect the spirits of the dead from harm. To the right on a large table were hundreds of purple pills along with a biohazard container, which contained the gas. Also on the table were small cups of blood. On the far side of the room was a large alter with a blood red cloth covering it. In the center near the edge were three symbols of the vampires. The three symbols consisted of a fang, a bat, and a statue of one their gods. These would be used to allow communication with the Gods so the Ceremony could happen. On the left side of the alter were two crystal goblets. One was filled to the brim with human blood the other empty. Next to the goblets were the rolled up charts. Hippacrites had already used them to position everything. Right behind the symbols and to the right was a small stand where the necromancy book was wide open. Hippacrites was behind the alter chanting away holding the athema. And there lying on the alter held in place was Richie.

"Richie! Hippacrites I command you to stop what you're doing at once! The Ceremony of Resurrection will never take place. Release my mate and surrender at once and I will spare your life." Arra command him getting into battle stance.

Hippacrites stopped chanting and smiled. "I knew you come Arra. You are as smart as your mate claims to be. He never doubted you not for a second. As you can see I couldn't break him. Now down to business. I want the Bloodstone and you will give it to me." Hippacrites indicated with one claw.

Even though she was at least twenty feet away she could still see Richie clearly. What she saw broke her heart. His clothes were torn in several places and his hair had been ripped out in several places. There were burn marks, open wounds, electrocution burns, bruises and broken bones. Her ears told her that his internal systems were had all but shut down. He was dirty and smelled awful. She couldn't even begin to imagine the torture he had faced. He turned his head and moaned weakly. "Arra."

"Hang on Richie. I'll get you out of this." She telepathically thought to him. To Hippacrites she said "You are going to pay dearly for the pain you've caused Hippacrites. Your not getting your purple hands on the Bloodstone. The only way that's going to happen is over my dead body."

"That can be easily arranged. Look around you. You're nearly out of time. In seventeen minutes the moon will be at its peak and I will no longer have to keep my word. I can and will kill your mate. So why don't we avoid that and you just give me what I want. Its not like you can stop me." Hippacrites critized her.

"Wanna to bet? Heyah!" Arra flung both her dagger and the Batarang like a pair of boomerangs. They whirled around the room snuffing out each of the candles before knocking over the goblets and shredding everything else. After cutting the incense they returned to her hands where she quickly sheathed them. "Backpack go!" she ordered. The little robot jumped off her back and on top of the table. It produced a force field around the area cutting off Hippacrites from his precious treasures. "I've destroyed the Ceremony now what are you going to do?" she challenged him.

He laughed at her naivety. "Your are such and innocent. Just because you destroyed the Ceremony doesn't mean its over. Once it's begun it can't be stopped. There are only two things left to do. Offer the Gods the vampire blood and use the Bloodstone to call forth my brethren."

"Not if I can stop it! I've still got fifteen minutes left and I'm going to stop you once and for all!" She shouted before she took to the air sword ready she ran in the air straight at him. She brought it down hard but he blocked it with his athema. With his superior strength he forced her back. Ripping the restraints off he grabbed a hold of Richie so he could use him as a human shield. "Let's play."

Arra flirted at him full speed and whipped her sword around intending to behead him, but he blocked it with his claws. Before she had a chance to recover he clawed her ripping her clothes apart in several places. He then slashed her with athema cutting her in several places. She retailed by giving him a right hook and shooting her nails at him. Most missed but one nailed him in the leg. Unfortunately one of her nails also hit Richie in his arm. He cried out in pain.

"Richie! Man I've got to be more careful." She thought as she continued to fight using a combination of martial art moves. Hippacrites managed to block them and counter with a few of his own. He sank his fangs into her neck when they were both locked in hand to hand combat, but she managed to wiggle out. He seemed to have some supernatural hold on Richie. He charged her and hit her with his shoulder sending her flying into the wall. "Time to take this to higher ground." He told her. He dragged his prisoner up the ladder to the catwalks.

Arra flew up to the catwalk and readied herself for round two. She tried to kick him in the chest, but instead she got Richie. She flipped over to attack him from behind but he grabbed her by the leg and sent her flying over the edge. She snagged one of the lights and spun around biting it clean off. She flung it at him nailing in the head. He stumbled backwards and she pulled two bars off the catwalk and flung them at him nailing him in the feet. "Ready to give up yet?" she demanded

"Not even close my dear." Hippacrites grinned evilly. With his inhuman reflexes he grabbed her by the chest and rammed her into the wall bashing her head in the process. He began to crush her making it impossible for her to breath. "Richie if you can hear me you have kick him in the groin. It's the only way he'll release me." She thought to him weakly.

Up to this point Richie had been hanging in the crook of Hippacrites arm like a dead weight. He was so damn weak he could barely think. He knew that he needed to do something to help Arra, but he didn't think he could do anything. He weakly gazed up at her and saw that she was turning blue from lack of oxygen. Mustering all the strength he could he lashed out and kicked Hippacrites where it hurt the most. The vampanzee roared in pain dropping his prey.

Arra jumped on top of him forcing him to the ground. She started to breath knockout gas on him when he roared and pushed her off of him ripping her hair in several places. She flipped in the air landing on her feet. She glared at him hatefully blood spilling from open wounds. She twirled around in the air kicking and hitting him till she was on the right side of the catwalk again and he was on the left.

"Do you trust me?" she thought to Richie as she used her sword to block the onslaught of Hippacrites attacks. He was getting more deadly with each attack and she couldn't block each one. She was getting major damage done to her. Richie nodded his head slightly. He was ready for anything knowing Arra would do the right thing.

Arra then sliced at Hippacrites legs with her nails forcing him to bend down. While he was down she took the opportunity to make a clean slice of his upper chest narrowly avoiding Richie's chest. It didn't cause major damage but it did force him to loosen his grip on Richie.

Arra rushed to pull him to safety when Hippacrites kicked her in the left leg hard. She crumbled to the ground as it gave out. Her leg was definitely broken. "It seems that you are uninterested in keeping our arrangement. Therefore I've decided to not hold up my end of the bargain." Hippacrites informed her. She looked at him confused. What was he talking about?

"Say good-bye to your mate! Its his time to die!" Hippacrites shouted. She cried out and tried to stop him but she couldn't move. She watched in horror as Hippacrites took his athema and plunged it straight into Richie's heart! The boy gasped in surprise and his eyes went wide in pain. Blood started pouring out as soon as he removed his weapon. He tossed him over the edge sending him plunging to the ground twenty feet below. Arra tried in vain to grab him. "To the Gods of the Vampires I offer this sacrifice. The blood of a noble warrior to pay tribute to you and your cause. May his blood strengthen you and give you power so that I may resurrect those long gone." Hippacrites intoned his face held up to the sky. He looked down at her. "Now all I need to complete the Ceremony is the Bloodstone and I still have five minutes to spare."

Arra stared at the body of her beloved. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't tell if he was still alive or dead. Growling with rage she forced herself to stand. Ignoring the pain in her leg she charged her adversary sword raised above her head screaming. Right before she could bring it down on him and slice him in half he smacked it right out of her hands sending it flying. It bounced of several guardrails before spinning to a stop a few feet away. She gasped in surprise. "Guess you didn't think about what would happen if I disarmed you and made you defenseless." Hippacrites chortled.

"I am never disarmed nor am I defenseless!" Arra shouted in defiance. She launched herself into a series of handsprings and flips and kicked him square in the chest before she back flipped out of the way throwing her dagger straight at his heart. It went zooming straight at him not wavering at all when he caught it half an inch from stabbing him. He broke it in two dropping the pieces to the side. She gawked in horror. Her dagger had never failed her before.

Drawing her knife from her hilt with her right hand she readied herself for one final assault. Her knife was going to hit its mark or she was going to kill him regardless of her promise not to. She ran as fast as she could leaping into the air intent on stabbing Hippacrites in the shoulder. Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed a hold of her wrist crushing it. She flailed around attempting to kick or hit him with her other limbs.

"I grow tired of this. Time to end this once and for all." Hippacrites told her. He snatched her knife from out of her hand and spun around holding her arms in vice grip pressing her body against his making it impossible for her to move her legs. She squirmed around in an attempt to get out when he stabbed her on the left side with her own knife! "Ahh!" she cried in pain as he gutted her insides. He pushed her away once he was done still holding her bloodstained knife in his hand. She staggered around brushing across several rails before she got turned around and fell flat on the ground a two feet from her sword.

"So this is how it ends. Three minutes left and I'm the ruler of the entire world. You've been such a big help to me. But now your usefulness has ended. I'm going to finish what I started and take what's rightfully mine." Hippacrites informed her dropping her knife and walking towards her with his athema poised. He was going to drive it into her head finishing the job.

Arra was in great pain. She couldn't move her body at all and she was bleeding out all over the catwalk. She had failed in her mission to stop Hippacrites and save her mate. What could be worse? "Let him kill me quick." She thought.

"_You can't let him win my darling. He must be stopped." _A women's voice echoed through her mind.

"Mama?" she asked weakly. What was going on? She hadn't heard her mother's voice in seven centuries and now just before she died she was hearing it. Did this mean she was already dead?

_"No you're still very much alive. I know you're in a lot of pain Arra, but you must finish what you started. You've been asking yourself for awhile now who you are and you are my special little girl who never gives up." _Her mother's voice told her gently.

"But how do I beat him? I don't have the strength to move." Arra asked. She could see Hippacrites getting closer by the second.

"_Look inside yourself and find the strength. The love for your friends and mate should be enough to help you. Now get up and finish off this vampanzee jerk." _Larten's voice told her this time.

Gritting her teeth in pain she forced herself to her knees. It was getting harder to breath and her senses where all messed up. She forced herself to look up. Hippacrites was almost on top of her. "Your time is up!" He yelled. "Think again doctor." Arra whispered somersaulting over to her sword. Firmly grasped in her hands she swung it at him high. She could have decapitated him but instead settled for ripping a gapping hole in his chest. He stared at his wound in amazement. He fell backwards to the ground muttering incoherently.

Arra walked over to him using her sword as support. "You have caused much pain Hippacrites. You stalked my family and me, experimented with our blood, killed over a dozen people. You also have stolen, kidnapped, and have brought madness to people. You don't deserve to live. You should be killed for what you've done." She informed him halting in front of him. She raised her sword above her head the blade facing down straight at his head. "You are a monster Hippacrites and monsters need to be slain." She remarked simply bringing her weapon down.

He closed his eyes expecting to die. When he didn't he open his eyes and saw the sword imbedded by the left side of his head. He looked at her confused. She withdrew her sword and sheathed it. "I'm not like you Hippacrites. I won't dishonor myself by killing you. That would just be wrong. Instead you're going to be judged for your crimes. Dr. Jordan Hippacrites you are under arrest for crimes to numerous to name. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one then one will be provided for you. Have you understood these rights as I have read them to you?"

Hippacrites just groaned in pain. Arra leaned down and spat on the wound several times to close it. She also spread a little on her gaping wound. Then reaching into her pocket she brought out a syringe full of the cure and inject him with it before she cuffed him. Then picking up the rest of her weapons she stood up and looked down at the body of her mate.

Outside in the main room the rest of the group was just finishing administering the cure. The former vampets were cursing left and right at them but the Five were keeping them from getting to rowdy. Many had tried to escape but the loup-garous on the outside had forced them back in. Static was giving the last dose to Kraven who looked at him with pure hatred. "You are a fool. You may have stopped us now, but someday the Immortals will rise once again to power. Then you will bow down to me oww!" he screamed as Static zapped him to shut him up. "That's the last of them."

"Good we should go see how Arra's doing. Gabriel, Vivian what is it?" Supermen asked seeing the two werewolves go stiff. Mark sniffed the air and gave them a look of sadness. "We smell someone near death and the scent is human." Vivian replied.

Without hesitating everyone but the Five raced across the room to the Hippacrites private quarters. They flung open the door and all let out startled cries. Arra had just levitated to the ground next to her mate. She took his body in her arms and smiled. Amazingly the fall hadn't broken his neck and he was still alive, but just barely. "Richie its over. You're safe from harm now. I told you I would protect you."

"Thank… you for… cough… saving me Arra. I knew you would. No.. Now you…have… to say goodbye." Richie told her coughing up blood.

"What are you talking about? We can get you medical attention or I could turn you back into a vampire. You're not going to die." Arra said frantically.

"I'm to far gone to be saved Arra. Turning me into a vampire would just kill me. Promise me you'll tell my parent's the truth. I want to be remembered as both their son and a hero." Richie told her faintly.

"No you can't die on me. You promised you always be there for me. That's what this promise ring represents. Richie please don't die on me. I can't be responsible for another mate's death. If you die I'll die." Arra told him.

"I'll always be there for you. I love you." Richie told her before his heart gave out and he died in her arms.

"Richie? Richie! _Je t'aime! Je t'aime! _Don't die please." She cried clutching him close to her body and clasping the Bloodstone in comfort. She began to cry and everyone else started to. Vivian, Mark, Gabriel let loose a mournful howl. The watches beeped signaling midnight.

Amidst the crying the light of the full moon came through the skylights. It swept across the room hitting everything that had been part of the ceremony turning the room gold. Suddenly a gold light hit Arra and the Bloodstone shone brightly. A small wisp of red light pulsed out from the stone and into the body of Richie. Everyone but Arra stopped crying as he glowed crimson for several seconds.

Arra was still crying when she felt something brush away her tears. "Don't cry Arra. Everything will be alright now." A voice said. Arra stopped crying and looked up. Richie was gazing straight at her he was giving her a lopsided grin. "Everything is going to be just fine my omnipotent one."

"Omnipotent one? No one calls me that but Larten? Larten Horston is that you?" Arra asked in amazement and confusion. The others just stared at both of them. Richie got to his feet and helped Arra up.

"In the flesh or so to speak. I know you must have a lot of questions, but you must be limited. I don't have a whole lot of time." Larten told her gently.

"How is this possible? Is Richie alive? Please explain this to me." Arra asked hurriedly. She held him tightly afraid to let go. He might vanish right in front of her if she did.

"This is the Resurrection Ceremony. Hippacrites didn't complete it you did. You asked that your mate's life would be spared so I was sent. You see I did stop Kurda, but since I had endangered the clan I couldn't reach Paradise. I had to be judged but you guys never did the Ceremony. Good thing to because a lot could go wrong. But now everything will be all right. Your new mate, Richie, has a chance to survive." Larten informed her.

"How? We all saw him die. His soul is gone." Wonder Women demanded.

"I've stopped his soul from going to Paradise. You see if I give up my life force to him in a complete spirit transfer, it will heal his body enough for you to get him medical treatment. Please you must do as I say or he could really die." Larten pleaded.

"But if you give up your life force doesn't that mean you won't go to Paradise or be able to be reborn?" Static asked

"Yes but it will be worth it. Arra I know that you feel responsible for my death, but it wasn't your fault. It was mine and mine alone. I know that you also feel guilty about taking another mate but I don't blame you. Richie is perfect for you. He is smart, funny, and caring. He is also brave, courage's, and faithful. You share so many interests and he will never hurt you. Now that I'll be apart of him you can still have me. See I told you I would always there for you." Larten told her taking her hands in his.

"Larten I don't know how to thank you. I love you and I always will." Arra said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Suddenly a look of concern appeared on Richie no Larten's face. "Arra your injury."

"What?" she said confused. She looked down and saw that her wound had opened up again and she was bleeding all over the floor. She fell to the ground along with Larten who could no longer keep Richie's body awake. The gang raced over to check on them.

"She's in shock from blood loss. Richie's was slipping into coma. We need to get them back to the Watchtower now for medical attention or their going to die." Batman said trying to stop the bleeding.

"But we can't just leave Hippacrites and his followers here alone. When the police get here they could claim frame up. We can't let that happen not after all our hard work." Superman said checking over Richie.

"I'll stay and inform the police what's going on. You guys go and get them help. I'll meet up with you later after everything is sorted out." Wonder Women said to them.

"Got it. Static keep an eye on your friends. Vivian, Gabriel, Mark your coming with us. J'onn this is Superman. I need you to beam eight up now. We need two emergency medical teams standing by. Get us out of here now!" Superman urgently said into his communicator. A brilliant blue beam surrounded the eight of them and they were gone leaving Wonder Women behind in the warehouse.


	11. Conclusion

J'onn had been waiting anxiously for the past week waiting for communication from his teammates. Aside from occasional communications requesting information he hadn't heard anything. He had with the help of the other founding members had finished a certain project, which he thought would be most helpful to Gear. Sighing he reached out with his mind locating the other founding members. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl were on the observation deck below talking while Flash was busy scarfing down his sixth helping of dinner. Suddenly he received a call from Superman.

" J'onn this is Superman. I need you to beam eight up now. We need to emergency medical teams standing by. Get us out of here now!"

Without hesitation J'onn activated the transporter while simantanesly summoning the EMTs. A crowd gathered waiting anxiously to see what had happened to the members who had left with Static and Arra. The transporter finished rematerlizing the seven members. Everyone was surprised to see three bloody and torn up wolves but gasped at the condition the other members where in.

Superman cape had been shredded in several places. His suit had tears all over it and his face was worn and covered with dried blood. He looked totally exhausted and seemed ready to collapse. Batman was no better. His cape and cowl hung crookedly and he seemed to be having difficulty moving. Static dreadlocks were cut in several places while his coat had three shrukiens lodged into. His mask was barely hanging on and his costume seemed to have bite marks all over it. All three were kneeling down next to Gear and Arra.

Gear was in pretty bad shape. His uniform was barely covering him and the injury to his heart was still bleeding though not as profoundly. His breathing was ragged and he was slipping further into a coma.

Arra was also unconscious. She had gone into shock from the injury to her abdomen. Her clothes were all messed up and her other injuries were not healing as fast as they should. The EMTs loaded the two injured teens and rushed them to surgery with J'onn following close behind. Hopefully he could save the two lovers before they succumbed to their injuries.

"I sure hope that Richie and Arra will be okay. Do you think they'll survive the surgery?" Static asked anxiously rubbing his hands together as he watched the med team take his friends away.

Superman placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure that J'onn can save them. He's a great surgeon. He won't let them die."

Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Flash rushed over to see if they could offer assistance to their friends and find out what had happened down there. "I sure hope that you can explain everything to us in your mission debriefing. Mind telling us what happened?"

"Later. Right now we have more important things to worry about. I better call Diana and see how things are going down there." Batman told them.

"Could you answer at least one question Bats. Why did you bring a bunch of wolves aboard the Watchtower? I mean I know I'm a little slow, but I seem to remember there's a rule against bringing dogs here." Flash said waving his hand towards the three loup-garou. Before anyone could warn him Vivian was on him in a flash.

Vivian growled angrily at him. She snapped her jaws at his face. Mark and Gabriel barked at her to let it go, but she refused. Static yelled at Flash, "You might want to apologize for calling her a dog!"

"I would if I could! Don't just stand there help me!" Flash screamed as he tried to shake Vivian off him but she dug her nails deep into his costume. Superman and Green Lantern moved to intervene when Vivian let out a yelp of surprise and a shudder passed through her body. Suddenly her tail was sucked into her body, legs changed direction, and fur vanished finally ending with her face emerging. Where mere moments before a wolf was now a beautiful girl appeared. Flash couldn't stop himself. He smiled up at her and said, "Hey cutie, looks like you're all over me."

Vivian drew back her faced and punched him in the nose breaking it. Everyone just stared secretly admiring her. "Don't you dare insult me like that ever again you hear me! I have been through too much in the last half hour to have to deal with a cub like you. I am a Queen! I deserve respect understand?"

Flash nodded his head being careful not to jostle his broken nose. She stood up and looked at Mark and Gabriel who seemed as surprise as her to be in their skin and not their fur. Suddenly they noticed that everyone was staring at them. "What you never seen a loup-garou before? Move along people!" Mark barked.

"Hawkgirl could you please fetch our guests some spare uniforms from the laundry room?" Superman asked. She nodded and returned a few minutes later with three uniforms, which the werewolves quickly slipped into. "Thank you."

"I'm still confused about something. How is it that we are in our skins? It was Saturday night with a full moon. Granted its Sunday now but its still a full moon. We should still be in our fur." Gabriel pointed out.

"Actually I did some research on how the full moon affects you. I discovered that it's the gravitational pull of a full moon that triggers the metamorphosis in your body. But up here in space where the moon is always full the gravitational pull is equilibrium so that means you stay in your skin." Batman explained from a nearby counsel.

"When did you have time to research that?" Static demanded, "When we were literally risking our lives against a blood thirsty serial killer?"

"I had some spare time which I took advantage of." Batman said simply.

"Okay I think you guys need to head to the infirmary to get your injuries attend to. We wouldn't want any of you to get an infection or something." Green Lantern said sternly.

"If it's alright by you Superman we like to explore your pack's den. As members of our pack it is our duty to inspect the stronghold of our members home. We promise not to touch anything or hurt anyone." Gabriel promised.

"Not to mention it will be awhile before we hear anything about Arra and her mate. We might as well use the time wisely." Mark pointed out.

Superman thought about for a moment then nodded his head. "Alright you may explore the Watchtower, but don't go into any unauthorized areas and please keep your tempers in check. We don't want another broken nose on our hands." The three of them nodded and left.

"Are you sure its wise to let them wander around without an escort? I mean look what they did to my nose!" Flash complained.

"Will you stop whining already? It's your own fault you know. You just had to insult them and then to make matters worth hit on a married woman who happens to be a queen. If you ask me you got what you deserved." Hawkgirl informed him. Everyone laughed at that while Flash just glared angrily at her. He then zoomed away to get his nose fixed with the rest of them following him.

The three loup-garoues were having the experience of their lives. They had each split up to cover more ground and to learn as much as they could. Never in their entire lives had they seen such a place. They were dazzled by all the technology, the people, everything! They had met other packs before and knew about several different magical communities but none were as accepting and as well organized at this. After eating an early breakfast they went back to the observation deck to stare at the moon. Never before had a _Homo Lupus_ been this close to Mother Moon before. It was simply breath taking.

"This place is absolutely incredible. In my entire life I have never before seen such a magnificent pack. There are members from other planets, members without powers, and members with magic. To think that they can all live and work together in harmony up here is just plain amazing." Mark yammered. He was very excited.

"The discipline and order of this Watchtower is fair and just. The seven original members hold most of the power, but they do listen to the other members and equally distribute missions. No one is left out. Everyone is giving a fair chance. Talking with several members I have come to this conclusion. While they may have a lot of power and they could impose a serious threat to the world they would never voluntarily harm anyone or impose their will either." Gabriel remarked.

"Yes but I overheard some of the members talking. There have been some difficulties lately. Someone or something is plotting against these good people. They could eventually turn out to be a threat to the magical community. If their was ever a time to update the Magical Constition the time is now. Allying ourselves with the League will not only give us protection from harm, but also give us legal representation in the world if were ever discovered." Vivian told them both.

"We could hold the Conference right here! This place is big enough and secure enough. With a little trouble it could be adapted to fit everyone's needs and wants. I'm sure our new friends wouldn't mind. After all they could help decide how we should fix the problem." Mark said seriously.

"But who would be in charge of this whole thing? Not to mention our liaison between the world of mortals and the world of magic? I know that several magical and supernatural beings will refuse to allow a normal person to be in charge of everyone's affairs." Vivian admitted.

"If I may make a suggestion?" a powerful and echoing voice said behind them. The three shape shifters turned around and gasped. Standing behind them in his blue and gold uniform was Dr. Fate. He was a legend in their circles.

"It is not only a pleasure, but an honor and privilege to meet you Dr. Fate. There are many beings such as ourselves who respect you and your wife. You said that you had a suggestion for us?" Gabriel asked after shaking Dr. Fate's hand.

"Yes. When I heard there were werewolves aboard the Watchtower I came to see if it was true. Not much has been heard from your kind in these past few years. You tend to keep to yourselves to avoid being persecuted." Dr. Fate explained.

"True. Most humans can't tolerate us. But we have discovered that's not always the case. That's why we and several members of the magical community wish to update our legal system." Vivian said.

"I would be honored to help you out. I have a way with words and helping groups of people agreeing to things of importance. Though I have no experience with politics I am accepted as one of the foremost experts on magic. The world knows and respects me. I could be the Ambassador for the magical community. I'm sure that I could persuade several members of the League to help out with the Conference." Dr. Fate told them.

"You would really do that for us? It would be much appreciated. All right it's settled then. Once things have cooled down a little bit will talk to Superman and get the details sorted out. Thank you again for being such a big help." Gabriel said bowing in respect.

"It is not a problem. I look forward to the day when the magical community and regular community can live together and in peace and harmony. Contact me when everything is sorted out. Till then have a nice evening. I also hope that your friends recover." Dr. Fate said simply before leaving them.

"We better head to the Surgical Wing. I want to be there when Arra gets out of surgery. I hope that she will be okay." Vivian said nervously. Gabriel took her hand squeezing. She looked at him. "There has been to much death in my life. I can't stand anymore."

"There won't be any more death. Arra is a warrior. She will fight to survive. Arra didn't take out the Vampanzee Lord to die by his inflictions." Gabriel assured her.

"Besides if her mate could survive a week of torture by the guy and cheat death by receiving the spirit of Arra's former mate do you really think that he will leave her now? No both of them have suffered to much to simply give up and die." Mark told her confidently. Smiling at being reassured the three of them headed to the Surgical Wing to check on the progress of their friends.

When they arrived they saw the others pacing around anxiously in the waiting room. Their own injuries had been attended too and now they were waiting for word on their two friends. "What's taking so long? I'm going crazy just waiting here." Static said angrily.

"Be patient Static. Both Arra and Richie sustained major injuries. It's going to take a long time for the medical team to repair the damage. You wouldn't want them to rush through the procedure and make things worse now would you?" Superman asked.

"No, its just I feel so powerless. I mean we've been through so much in the past week, come to far for it to end like this. I just don't want them to die." Virgil said softly.

"No one is going to die Static. Both Arra and Richie are fighters. They won't give up on life. I mean look at the situation. Arra nearly killed herself in the attempt to save her beloved. Do you really think she would let her soul go to Paradise knowing that her mate is here on Earth?" Vivian questioned him.

"Besides we have the best surgical team working on them. Not to mention J'onn. He's the best doctor in the entire world. He won't let anything happen to your friends. I can promise you that." Batman reassured him.

A little while later Wonder Women appeared carrying Gear's helmet and Backpack. Everyone leapt up from their seat impatient to know what had happened to Hippacrities and his mad vampets. Indicating for everyone to sit down she proceeded to tell them what happened after they left. "First off your pack went back to the boarding house and are waiting for your return Gabriel. They stayed only long enough to make sure no one got away while I was waiting for the police. When they arrived I told them exactly what had been going on, who had been responsible for all the murders and thefts in Dakota, and presented them with our evidence. I made sure that everything was returned to their proper owners. Hippacrities and his vampets were taken to the hospital for medical treatment. After they were treated they were sent to the station for booking and are currently in lock down. They have twenty four hour guard and are in isolation. There's going to be a trial, but its all for the public eye. The District Attorney is seeking the death penalty and likely their going to get it. I can think off no defense that will get Hippacrities off the hook for what he did."

"Arra will be pleased when she finds out. Killing Hippacrities won't stain at least her honor. Someone else has taken that responsibility off her hands." Mark commented.

"I guess all we can do now is sit here and wait for them to finish up with the surgery. That and pray." Green Lantern remarked.

The surgery had begun at ten after midnight. 18 hours later they were finally finished repair the broken and severally damaged bodies of Arra Sails and Richie Foley. They were both still in critical condition, but they were stable for now. They were moved to the ICU for observation. J'onn went to inform the "family."

Everyone shot out of their seats when they saw J'onn emerge. He was physically tired and drained from the effort of keeping the two teenagers alive. He looked at the party assembled knowing that they were hoping for good news. "The surgery went as well as can be expected. There were no complications and right now they're in the ICU recovering. If you will all follow me quietly I can take you to see them and explain more about their condition."

J'onn led them down a long hallway till they reached a door marked ICU. Punching in a code the door slid open allowing them to enter. They stepped inside and gasped at what they saw.

Richie was hooked up to more then a dozen life support machines. He had at least three IV's running through him. According to the monitor his brain activity was at an all time low. His body was wrapped in all kinds of bandages with casts over his broken bones.

In the bed next to him lay Arra. She also looked bad. Her wound had been stitched up and fresh dressing covered it. She had a transfusion going on while a machine dripped blood into her mouth. Her broken hand and leg had been mended. She was in a coma.

"I'll start with Richie. His internal organs had along with his body systems had nearly shut down completely. We had to jump start them. He was seriously malnourished and dehydrated so we started an IV line to take care of that. The damage to his heart was extensive, but for some reason the wound was somewhat healed when we began to fix it. The team fixed the rest of his body up the best they could, but there seems to have been some extensive damage to his mind. He suffered some sort of trauma that has left him with brain damage. If he ever recovers he might never be able to walk again not to mention he could very well lose his powers." J'onn explained patiently.

"That will kill him. Richie nearly lost it when he lost his powers before. But now this is much worse." Static said sadly.

"What about Arra? What's the story with her?" Superman demanded.

"Yeah is the vamperiss going to be okay?" Flash asked urgently.

J'onn just looked at them helplessly. "I'm not sure to be honest. Her healing powers seem to be inactive at the moment. The knife cut a through her spleen, and nicked both her intestines. I was able to repair the damage without having to remove her spleen. We had to reinflate her right lung because it had been crushed. She had a skull fracture which resulted in a concussion, which is probably why she's in a coma. It took us hours just to fix the damage to her hand and leg. She needed a blood transfusion, but her body started feeding on it instead. I can only assume that's why her healing powers are inactive."

Batman snapped his fingers. "She told us that she would need to feed on blood again late Saturday or early Sunday in order to be at full strength. With all the chaos going on last night she never had a chance to. And we weren't in any position to offer her blood."

"So I what did you do to solve the transfusion problem." Flash asked curiously.

"She needed blood to feed on so her body could recover, but at the same time she needed blood to replace what she lost. It had to be a different kind of blood that was still rich in iron otherwise she just consumes it as food. So I ran a check on are database and discovered that Thanagarian blood is rich in iron so that's what I'm feeding here while giving her human blood." J'onn told the group.

"Excuse me. Are you saying my blood is keeping that girl alive?" Hawkgirl said surprised. She looked at the sleeping girl in wonder.

"Would it be a good idea to change her back to human so she doesn't need the second source of blood?" Green Lantern inquired.

"I advice against it. The transformation from vampire to human would be too much of a shock for her body. In her condition she would most likely die." J'onn said.

Static looked at the heart rate monitor that beeped indicating Arra's heart was still beeping and the respirator that was breathing life into his best friend. He wrung his hands fretfully finally turning to face the adults. "So when do you think they're going to wake up? I mean we have to be back in Dakota by nine ten at the latest or were in deep trouble."

Everyone looked at him like he had gone insane which in all likelihood he had. "Static, Virgil your friends are in stable but critical condition. They need to be constantly monitored and one of your friends is on life support. They won't wake up for a long time and when they do it's going to take weeks month for them to get back to normal if they get back at all. The best thing for them now is to stay here. We will have to contact their families and explain what is going on so they can stay up to date with their children's treatment plan." J'onn told him.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned for your friends health at all? I mean your being selfish thinking about what's best for you right now while your friends lie there fighting for their lives." Flash remarked.

"How can you be so cold hearted?" Hawkgirl asked

"Hey its not about being coldhearted or selfish its about survival. You may not understand this because all of you are adults and don't have to worry about parents, but I do. My dad wanted me and Richie to give up being superhero's after some crazy women kidnapped him to get to me. But he didn't stop us. He said that we had been given these powers for a reason that it wasn't his place to stop us and it wouldn't be right at all. He also warned me that if anything really bad occurred I was finished. Richie's parents are great people really, but they have no clue that their son is Gear. They barely managed to understand Richie's choice for becoming a vampire or that he needed to stay with Arra. I don't know all the details, but it took a lot of persuasion to convince them to let Richie and Arra continue dating."

"Now lets move onto Arra shall we? Her clan may not have any powers anymore, but they will take out their anger and frustration on the bearer of bad news namely me. Victor will also be extremely furious. I don't think you can possibly comprehend how dangerous this man is when someone he cares a great deal about has been hurt. Victor was the King of Vampires and all though he may have slept for six hundred years he can still take on a grizzly with one hand behind his back and come out victorious. This guy is beyond scary, he's even scarier then Batman! So forgive me if I sound harsh, but I really don't want to die!" Static yelled at them.

"That's enough Static. No one is going to skin you and no one I repeat no one will stop you from continuing on as Static. Trust me everything is going to work out just fine." Vivian said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, some us will go with you when you contact Richie's folks and Arra's as well. Will make sure nothing bad happens to you." Mark told his friend.

"Thanks you guys. You really are good friends. Arra was right you guys can help with any situation." Static said

"But one thing still puzzles me." Gabriel commented. He turned to face J'onn and asked something. "Isn't it odd that instead of fighting and achieving conscience their both slipping further and further into a coma? I mean both of them are finally together after being separated for so long. You would expect two lovers who were both telepathic to try and make mental contact, but we've seen no indication of that."

"The wolf dude is right. From everything we know about those two and vampire abilities they should have been awake by now or at least chatting up a storm." Flash spoke up.

"Unless they can't because don't know that their both alive! Arra was in major pain and slipping into shock when Larten spirit merged with Richie. She probably didn't have enough time to record the event in her long-term memory. She probably thinks he's dead. That's why she doesn't want to live. Vivian you once mentioned that if one mate dies the other will usually die to join them. Why didn't Arra do that when Larten when he died." Static asked.

"At the time there were so few vampires left it would have been foolish. Besides look how everything turned out. She loves Richie with all her heart and soul. With what I've seen the same goes for Richie. It seems to me that in order for them to survive they need to make mental contact. Vampire's mates are psychically linked together. It gives them comfort and assurance to feel one another's presences." Vivian explained to him.

"Arra told me how much she missed hearing his voice inside her. Richie also mentioned that he missed merging his thoughts with hers. Your right you know that Vivian. Our only chance for them to make a full recovery is if they link together, but how? Richie's telepathy is with machines while Arra's is with other vampires. We need someway to bridge the gap." Static mused.

"J'onn could your own telepathic powers be strong enough to help them join together in their mind and would it be safe?" Wonder Women asked.

J'onn thought about it for a few minutes. Finally he spoke. "I believe that I can successfully link the two together mentally without harming them. But I will need complete silence so I can concentrate." He then walked over to the patients and placed a hand on their foreheads. His eyes glowed brightly as he opened his mind up and tried to connect the two patients together.

Arra was floating in the air. She felt no pain, no hunger, nothing at all. She gazed down and saw her body. Suddenly she was flying past the stars, past the heavens, towards a brilliant white light. All she could thing about was reaching that light. When she touched it she emerged in the most amazing place she ever could imagine.

The place was suspended in a silvery gray mist. It was a large grassy area with both the sun and moon in the sky at the same time held. There were trees, waterfalls, and meadows everywhere. She could hear animals and saw in the distance Vampire Mountain. Strolling all over the place were the spirits of deceased friends and clan mates. She knew immediately where she was. This was Paradise, vampire heaven!

"I guess I completed my destiny so I deserve to rest all eternity with my friends." Arra said. But when she tried to enter the place the mist held her back. "What gives? I'm dead aren't I?"

"Not yet you aren't my dear. This was the only way we could talk to you." A voice said from behind her. A voice she knew all to well. She spun around and came face to face with her mother, father, and two people, a man and a woman, who looked very familiar, but she couldn't quite place them.

"Mama! Papa! I've missed you for so long. I hope you can understand why I became a vampire. I didn't to for any evil reasons if that's what your thinking." Arra explained.

"Hush dear. We know why you have done the things you have done over the last seven hundred years. Were very proud of you. You have accomplished so much, but there is still much to do. Your destiny is not complete yet. You must return to Earth." Her mother told her gently.

"I don't understand. Why should I return? I remember defeating Hippacrities, but I let the one person I care about more than anything in this world die. How can I face life knowing that Richie is dead and I'm responsible for it like I was responsible for Larten's death?" Arra inquired.

"Arra do you really believe that your responsible for that as well as the death of all your friends and families over the years? Because you're wrong my daughter. None of that was ever your fault. Your lover is still alive. He needs you just like the Earth needs you." Her father told her.

"A time of reckoning is upon the Earth. Both the normal citizens of Earth and the human race are in trouble. What your friend Gear has uncovered is only the tip of the iceberg. If you don't return all will be lost." The man said. Suddenly it clicked in her head who he was. He was Batman father Thomas Wayne! She must be seeing him because she had done a spirit transfer with Batman.

"Alright I understand. Earth needs people like me who have lived for centuries to help those who fear superheroes. They may not be vampanzees, but I believe that my power can help in the long run. Thank you all. I guess I'll return to my body now." Arra told them. She hugged her parent's good-bye and shook Thomas hand, but Martha stopped her for a moment.

"I just want you to take a message back with you. Give it to my son. Tell him that his parents are very proud of him and what he does. That should put his troubled mind at rest." She told her.

"I will Mrs. Wayne. You have my word. Now I have to go. I get the sense that someone's calling me." Arra told her. She took one last look at Paradise before she turned her back to it and headed for home.

She returned to her body only to emerge in a thick purple fog. She walked slowly around wondering where she was. Then she spotted someone emerging through the fog. It was Larten and he was smiling. "I only have a few minutes left. Shall we talk?"

She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. She then gently stroked his scar. "At least this time I get to say good bye. Larten I don't know how I can ever thank you for saving Richie's life. He means so much to me. I hope that you aren't mad that I chose a new mate."

He ran a hand through her hair and smiled at her. "Arra if I was mad do you really think that I would give up my chance for Paradise if I didn't approve of your choice? My omnipinunt one you had to move on and you did. Richie is a fine warrior. Brave, courage, and strong like any vampire warrior. He's also humorous, kind, and understanding. But now that I'm part of him he'll be more than that. When you wake up give him my flute. I know that you still carry it." Larten informed her. He then leaned in and kissed her good bye.

"I will always love you Larten Horston. Never forget that." She called to him as he disappeared into the mists. In his place stood Richie. The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before running into each other's arms.

"I thought I lost you Richie. I thought that you had died!" Arra cried.

"I thought I never would hold you in my arms again. The moment Hippacrities stabbed me I thought that was it. That I was a dead man for sure. That I would never get to do half the things I wanted to do in my life. I never get to go to collage, marry, and have a family. I would never tell my biggest secret to my parents. But that's not going to be the case now that were together. But how can we return to our damaged bodies? I mean I tried to communicate with you but I couldn't. Speaking to you telepathically has taken all my strength."

"Mine too. I feel as if there is a third party assisting us. We need to go home my love. We both have to complete our destinies. I think I can repair the damage to our bodies by using the full power of the Bloodstone, but your going to have to trust me." Arra told him.

"Arra I trust you with my heart and soul. I put my trust in you always." Richie told her taking her hands in his. They both closed their eyes and concentrated hard.

J'onn removed his hands from his patients foreheads and stepped back to return to his friends. "I've done all I can to help them. It's now up to them. I believe I was successful in joining them together. Now we wait and see if my efforts paid off."

"Look!" Static said pointing at his two friends. Everyone just stared in amazement as Arra's right hand reached out and held Richie's left hand tightly. Suddenly the Bloodstone began to glow a dark red. Everyone in the room briefly glowed red and then a light left their body and joined with the Bloodstone. "What was that all about?"

"It seems the Bloodstone needs extra powers for what its about to do." Mark commented.

The Bloodstone glow grew brighter and bright before it spread all over the bodies of the two patients. Their damaged bodies were speed healed. Cuts, bruises, and scraps vanished. The burn marks on Richie's body were replaced with normal flesh. Their broken limbs were repaired and all internal injuries were fixed instantly. Their hair, face, and clothes were the last thing to change back to normal. The life support machines and blood transfusions were pushed away seeing how they were no longer needed.

That's when all the computers through out the Watchtower sprang to life. Green data streams flowed through the air and entered Richie's mind. Batman raced to a terminal and examined what was going on. "It seems that his mind is using the computer software to repair the damage to his brain and reawaken his powers. He's not getting any data from our files. That's a relief."

Wonder Women noticed that Arra's body was still under the Bloodstone's influence. Her fangs disappeared her, her muscles lessoned, and her nails became dull. A look on the monitor showed her DNA was human. The last thing the Bloodstone did was fragment once again into nine pieces. One piece went inside Arra's body. That's when both Arra and Richie woke up.

"Arra! Richie! You guys are awake and healed! How is this possible? I mean what's going on?" Static demanded as he rushed over and gave his friends the biggest bear hug he could manage.

"What happened is very simple. I complete my mission so the Bloodstone decided to heal Richie and myself. But since I still have a destiny to fulfill the Bloodstone fragmented leaving a piece of itself inside of me. Whenever I need to call upon my vampire powers I simply concentrate and the Bloodstone does the rest. The rest of my clan will be given the same opportunity when I return the Bloodstone to them." Arra explained to everyone in the room. She pushed herself out of bed and walked over to Richie. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little woozy. I'm surprised that I'm still alive." He admitted. He gave her a lopsided grin then said to her playfully, "But I think that spirit transfer worked to well omnipotent one. I feel like playing the flute."

"Spirit transfers? Give me a break I refuse to believe that it's possible for people to exchange souls or even merge them. Come on that's pure fantasy." Flash scoffed.

"I wouldn't be such a skeptic." Batman said calmly. Arra gave him a small smile. She reached inside her coat pocket and retrieved a beautifully hand carved wooden flute with animal designs all over it. "This flute belonged to my first mate Larten. He made it himself. This was one of the few things of him that survived the fire that claimed his life. If you would please play it I would know that you are one hundred percent better."

"This I got to see. No way can this work." Green Lantern said skeptically. His jaw dropped along with everyone else when Richie took the flute and began playing a beautiful melody on it. "Now I've seen everything."

Richie grinned at them and got out of the bed. He suddenly staggered in pain clutching his head. His telepathy was acting up again. Flash retrieved the telepathy halo that everyone had been working on and gave it to him. The instant he put it on everything was fine. His powers were under control. The League then asked the three if they were interested in becoming part time members and they agreed. Arra's clan would also be allowed to join and the Magical Conference would also be allowed.

Arra had just finished changing back into her regular clothes in her private room. She had been updated on the Hippacrities situation and Vivian, Gabriel, and Mark were staying on board a little longer to set things up. Virgil and Richie were waiting for her on the transporter. They had a lot of explaining to do. Straitening up she hid a grin. "You still can't sneak up on me Bruce no matter what I am." She said turning to face the Dark Knight.

"I just wanted to inform you I sent the painting you gave me to my house. It was the most interesting gift I've ever received. You know I was wrong about you. I'm not usually wrong about anyone. But after the unique experience I had with you I won't be so quick to judge people like that." Batman told her.

"That's good to know. Same goes for me to. You do know that your parents are proud of what you do don't you?" Arra asked picking up her duffle. The Batman nodded and then they both walked to the transporter. After saying good-bye one last time they were teleported to Vampire Manor.

The night air was crisp and there was a gentle breeze. Glancing at her watch it was about eight o'clock. The two boys followed as she pounded up the steps and inside the house. "Hello is anyone home?" Arra called out. Suddenly her entire family asking a zillion questions at once and telling her all about their travels surrounded her. From what she gathered it had all been good. "Stop it guys. It great to see you all again really, but could you give me some breathing room? I have a lot to tell you, but it can wait. Where are Victor and Demetra?"

"Right here Arra. We've been worried sick about you. We've haven't been able to reach you all week. What happened?" Demetra asked her concern in her voice.

Arra didn't reply. Instead she flung her arms around both Victor and Demetra and sobbed. "Mom, Dad, I've been beneath Paradise and back. I'll tell you and everyone else about it later, but right now I have to go with Richie and help him tell his parents his secret. I'll be back soon I promise. I love you two."

They arrived at the Foley residence a little while later. Both Virgil's family and Richie's were inside waiting for them. Richie was hesitant about going in but Arra convinced him to go inside. They opened the door and the same thing happened again. Finally Richie made everyone sit down.

It took the better part of two hours to get everything out in the open. There were a lot of interruptions and several times Mr. Foley had to be restrained. But in the end both Richie's parents were glad he told them the truth. Arra was all ready to give up her relationship with Richie, but was surprised that his parents still wanted her around. It seems that her devotion to saving their son and seeing how much in love they where convinced them that they should stay together. Richie was also allowed to continue being Gear as long as he stuck to some new guidelines. Everyone agreed to keep what happened a secret and when asked what they did over their little vacation at school they all smiled and said they had just hung out.

"_Things are very different for me now. I am a very different person then I was before all this happened. I still cling to my vampire beliefs and perhaps I always shall. I love being able to turn my powers off and on. It's amazing. The real cool part about my life is that my clan is starting to act like a family. We enjoy helping people out. Being a member of the Justice League has its benefits. I enjoy chatting with Batman whenever I get the chance and I think the others are starting to like me. Vivian and her pack have finally updated the Magical Constitution and the world is a safer and better place because of it. I finally know who I am. I am both Arra Sails teenage girl and Arra Sails the vampiress. I can only hope that will be enough to save this world from its darkest hour. Well that's the end of my story. I have to go now on patrol with my love Gear and his best friend Static Shock!"_


End file.
